EPONA S SONG
by Yakio-Daftpunky
Summary: Epona es un personaje importante.En este fic, ella nos narra su punto de vista de la aventura de su querido Link en OOT...adema de que detras de esa mirada profunda de caballo se esconde la mirada de una valiente guerrera hylian...Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

El castillo se incendiaba. Con el corazón hecho un nudo por saber que su marido estaría ocupándose de la seguridad del castillo de Hyrule y la familia real, la joven madre tomó a su bebé, unas pocas pertenencias, y huyó en un caballo, lejos de la masacre que se avecinaba. Una punzada la invadía en un costado con cada galope, pero ni aunque estuviese herida iba a permitir que su pequeño hijo corriera peligro. Ya algo alejada de la ciudadela se detuvo un instante para reponerse del dolor, y lanzar una última mirada antes de alejarse definitivamente.

Hyrule siempre había sido un país pacífico, pero la guerra civil estaba cobrando cada vez más fuerza. Afortunadamente, el Rey aún tenía la suficiente autoridad para hacerse oir y respetar. Este intento de asalto al castillo no iba a surtir efecto, más que para algunas familias, las familias de los soldados reales más específicamente. La mujer que huía con su bebé era doncella del castillo, y como tal había intentado defender a la Reina. Había funcionado, pero sabía que sería a costa de su vida propia…pero de ninguna forma la de su bebé. Mientras miraba la masacre, unos arqueros enemigos se asomaron hacia fuera, y con voz furiosa uno de ellos gritó:

¬ ¡¡UNA ESPÍA!!…¡¡ACABA DE ESCAPAR UNA ESPÍA!!

¬ "Demonios!"…- pensó apretando al niño contra su regazo.- "Me perseguirán…Debo escapar a toda costa!!"

Haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de su cuerpo, se lanzó a todo galope hacia el sur, mientras algunos rebeldes salían a perseguirla en caballos.

¬ "¿A dónde iré…? No puedo ir al rancho Lon lon, lo quemarían también…Debe de ser un lugar que no conozca mucha gente…"

Una veloz lucecilla pasó titilando cerca de ella…Pensó que se trataba de una flecha con fuego, pero no era así…se trataba de un hada. Sólo la vió por un segundo, pero ágil como era, se dio cuenta hacia dónde se dirigía.

¬ "¡El bosque Kokiri!…¡Las diosas nos protegerán ahora!"

Osada como los guerreros hylian de su raza, la mujer galopó en dirección a donde vió al hada. El camino al Bosque Kokiri estaba bien camuflado entre la espesura de los árboles, sólo un gran tronco hueco delataba el mundo que había al otro lado. Con la ventaja que les llevaba a sus perseguidores, y rogando que los espíritus del bosque la dejasen entrar, se arriesgó cruzando por el tronco. Cruzó a toda velocidad el puente que la separaba de su destino y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a un pequeño lago. Miró hacia atrás por unos segundos…Todo estaba tranquilo. Miles de mágicas lucecillas volaban por todas partes alrededor de las pequeñas casitas. Era muy noche, y los niños del bosque dormían sin que nada les alterara el sueño.

Convencida de que no la habían descubierto su mente se tranquilizó, al igual que sus reflejos. Bajó del caballo…pero al apoyarse en sus pies se dobló del dolor y casi deja caer al bebé. La tibia sangre escurría por su pierna derecha sin cesar, formando un gran charco pegajoso que el riachuelo se llevaba lentamente.

Y ahora que estaban a salvo, ¿Qué pasaría?

¬ …Grandes Diosas…- miró al cielo.- …Gracias por permitirnos llegar a este refugio…Por favor, guíanos a quien pueda ayudarnos por última vez, se los ruego…

Un hada (diría que fue la misma de hace un rato) revoloteó y se fue por un sendero entre los árboles. Sin pensarlo dos veces la siguió.

El bebé lloraba sin cesar, tal vez por la impresión…Su madre hacía todo lo posible por caminar y ver el camino entre la oscuridad, y aún así encontraba fuerzas para arrullarlo con una canción de cuna. Finalmente llegó donde un gigantesco árbol con rostro reposaba. Estando a los pies del majestuoso árbol Deku se dejó caer con la esperanza de descansar hasta recuperarse.

¬ ¿Quién eres?- preguntó una voz grave proveniente del árbol…La mujer alzó la cabeza en respuesta a su llamado, pero no podía enfocar bien las imágenes.- …Veo que has venido de muy lejos…

¬ Yo……- exclamó, sólo para darse cuenta de que las fuerzas se le iban en tratar de formar palabras.- …Mi……………hijo…………

¬ No te preocupes…Puede quedarse.- respondió el gran árbol Deku.

¬……¿Y yo?..- dijo casi sin aliento…

¬ Te liberarás de tu sufrimiento…Eres buena madre, has dado tu vida para salvar la de tu hijo, y las Diosas no pasarán eso por alto…Este niño hylian está destinado a grandes cosas. Encontrará su destino cuando sea el momento. Mientras, lo cobijaré con mis ramas y los niños del bosque cuidarán de él como un hermano más.

Exhausta, la mujer se dejó caer lentamente mientras seguía mirando a su retoño. Agradeció a las diosas por permitirle una visión clara cuando enfocaba el dulce rostro de su bebé. Un par de lágrimas brotaron al caer en cuenta de que era lo último que vería: El saludable rostro del niño que había llevado en su seno por nueve meses, aquel al que le hablaba en sueños, al que deseaba ver crecer feliz…su amado Link.

¬…Descansa en paz, brava guerrera hylian…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

EPONA'S SONG 

1.- _Canción para mi vida._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abrí los ojos para acostumbrarme al nuevo mundo que se me mostraba. El piso se sentía suave, y un calor agradable estaba junto a mí. Me asusté un poco cuando ví a alguien tan grande a mi lado…¿Qué era?

¬ Hola…-me respondió aquel rostro dulce acercándose a mi.- …Soy tu mamá.

Mis sentidos se agudizaron, moví las orejas y miré a mi alrededor. Unas criaturas extrañas estaban junto a nosotros, la más pequeña se acercó a mí un poco.

¬ ¡¡QUE LINDO ES!!

¬ No te acerques tanto, Malon…- le dijo alguien más.- Puedes asustarlo.

Miré a mi mamá con algo de miedo…

¬ No te asustes…- me dijo mi mamá.- …Son seres humanos, no les temas, son buenos con nosotros.

Los miré de nuevo…uno de ellos, con mucho pelo sobre su boca, se me acercó un poco más. Yo no podía moverme…

¬ Me parece que es una hembra, ¡bella y saludable! Ingo, revísala.

¬ Si señor…

¬ ¡Espera!.- dijo una humana, de cabello rojo, que se me acercó un poco más.- …Déjala que se acostumbre…acaba de nacer, tiene que reconocer a su madre y levantarse, ¿Verdad, pequeña?

Yo estaba muy confundida…

¬ No tienes por qué estar asustada hija…- me dijo mamá.- ¿Puedes levantarte?

Miré alrededor de nuevo…no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

¬ Puedes hacer eso, y mucho más…Anda, levántate si es que quieres comer.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que debía de levantarme ya, pero no sabía cómo…

¬ Estira tus patitas de adelante, luego las de atrás, apóyalas contra el suelo…- me dijo mamá con mucha paciencia.

Revisé mis patas…me parecieron muy frágiles y delgadas…¿Y si se rompían al levantarme?

¬ No te pasará nada…- dijo mi madre nuevamente adivinando mis pensamientos- …Hazlo, preciosa…

Tal como me dijo, estiré mis patitas de adelante y las doblé sobre el suelo. Cuando sentí que no podían resbalarse supe que era momento de levantar las de atrás. Muy lentamente fui subiendo hasta alcanzar toda mi altura. ¡El suelo se veía tan lejos…! Me tambaleé un par de veces, pero mamá me apoyó contra sí misma para que diera mis primeros pasos…

¬ ¡¡QUE MONA!!- dijo la humana pequeña.- ¿Verdad que lo es, mamá???

¬ Oh, si que lo es…

¬ Es de linaje muy fino.- dijo un humano flaco y calvo.- Su padre es un Garañon Real. ¡Pagarán muy bien por ella!

La humana pequeña me miró con mucha tristeza…

¬………¿La vas a vender, papá?…- le dijo al humano gordo.

¬ Pues…el rancho no anda muy bien, querida…necesitamos el dinero…

¬ Ya saldrá de otra parte.- dijo la humana mayor.- …Esta nena es hija de mi mejor amiga…- miró a mi mamá.- …¿Por qué no puede ser la mejor amiga de mi hija?

¬ ¡¡SIII!!

¬ ¡¡Pero……el dinero!

¬ Basta Ingo, no discutiré con mi esposa…Está bien, Malon, puedes quedártela

¬ ¡¡¡SIIIIIII!!!! GRACIAS PAPÁ!!!

Me retiré un poco cuando la humanita se acercó de un salto hacia mí. Me acerqué mucho a mamá.

¬ Con calma Malon…la asustas.

¬ Acércate.- mamá me dio un empujón.- No te lastimará.

Algo recelosa me separé de mamá. La niña me acarició delicadamente la cabeza…

¬…Es tan suave…- murmuró.

¬ ¿Cómo la llamarás?- le preguntó su mamá.

¬ Mmmm……No lo sé………Creo que Epona le va bien, ¿No?

¬ Epona…- dijo su mamá.- …Es un lindo nombre, querida.

¿Un nombre? Qué era un nombre? No lo sé, pero me gusta mucho…miré a mamá de nuevo. Intenté imitar los sonidos que hacían…curiosamente me salía muy bien.

¬ Mamá, ¿Qué es un nombre?

¬ Es como los humanos identifican a quienes somos especiales para ellos.

¬ Ah……¿y qué es Epona?

Tras soltar un suspiro de satisfacción, mi mamá dijo suavemente…

¬ Eres tú, bebé…

Esas fueron las primeras de muchas preguntas…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ Mamá, ¿Por qué el pasto es verde?

¬ Para que sepas que la tierra está tranquila.

¬ ¿Y por qué tu comes pasto y yo bebo leche??

¬ Porque la leche es más saludable para ti.

¬ ¿Qué es saludable?

¬ Que estás bien…

¬ Ah…¿Y por qué comes pasto si no es saludable?

¬ Caramba, eres mucho más inteligente de lo que esperaba, Epona…- mamá me dedicó una sonrisa.- No parece que sólo tienes dos semanas de haber nacido…

¬ Jeje.

¬ ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con los demás potrillos, querida? Te llamaré cuando Malon venga, ¿Si?

¬ ¡Está bien, mamá!

Obedecí saltando por el pasto verde. A veces me pregunto si es que aún hay mas cosas que descubrir, mi mamá lo sabe todo, me pregunto si sabrá de otras cosas más allá de la casa de Malon.

Los otros potrillos de mi edad estaban en una zona casi sin pasto, saltando donde los grandes corrían para impresionar a los humanos. Me les acerqué para brincar con ellos también.

¬ ¡Hola!- saludé.- ¿Qué tal hoy?

¬ ¡Hola, Epona!- me saludaron todos.

Una potrilla negra que dormía en nuestro establo se me acercó.

¬ ¿Por fin tu adorada mami te dejó venir a saltar?

¬ Ehhh…sip! Vamos a jugar!

¬ Estoy de acuerdo. ¡Oh, esperen!.- agregó ella.- …La princesita podría lastimarse sus delicados tobillos, será mejor que vaya a sentarse a la sombra para que no se queme.

Todos comenzaron a reir…yo no entendía nada.

¬ ¡Puedo saltar muy bien!- dije dando unos ejemplos.- El sol no está muy caliente…¿Podemos jugar?

¬ No lo creo, ne-ni-ta.- dijo la negra rodeándome.- …A las que hacen pipí en el establo no las dejamos brincar, ¿Verdad?

Todos asintieron…yo me ruboricé un poco…

¬…Pero tú también duermes ahí, seguro te haces de vez en cuando, no tiene nada de malo…

¬ ¿Yo, hacer esas suciedades? Para nada, yo uso el baño.

Mi vergüenza se me olvidó al reconocer otra palabra nueva.

¬ ¿Qué es un baño??

¬ Es el lugar especial para hacer tus necesidades, Eponita…¿Qué nunca lo has usado?

Negué…

¬ ¿Y cuál es el baño?

¬ Es ese de allá, ¿Lo ves?- me señalo un depósito techado…sentí náuseas…

¬…De ahí es donde mamá y yo bebemos agua…

¬ No, ese es el baño…los caballos bebemos de ahí.- señaló otro lugar más grande, donde estaban muchos caballos adultos.- Tu mamá es una tonta por no saber diferenciar.

¬ ¡Mi mami no es tonta!!

¬¡Demuéstralo!………Haz pipí en el baño.

¬………¡Está bien, lo haré!

Corrí hacia el lugar indicado…estaba demasiado alto para mí, pero en ese momento no pensé en cómo los demás potros subían. Junto había un pacas de paja. ¿Por qué no apilarlas para trepar sobre ellas? Empujé unas cuantas…estaban muy firmes, suficiente para aguantar mi peso. Aún así subí poco a poco, esperando no caer…estaba a punto de llegar a lo alto, cuando la fuerte voz de mi madre me detuvo.

¬ ¡¡EPONA!!- gritó galopando rápidamente hacia donde yo estaba.- ¿Qué intentas hacer??

¬ …Voy al baño, mami…

¬ ¡¡Eso no es un baño!!- llegó a mi lado.- ¡Ahí es donde bebemos! Además está algo profundo para ti, ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si resbalas dentro y no puedes salir??- mi mamá sonaba muy enojada.- ¡¡¿Quién te dijo que hicieras eso??!!

Busqué con la mirada a los demás potrillos, pero todos habían desaparecido…de un salto bajé de donde estaba.

¬……Fue la potrilla negra, mamá…

¬ …Está bien, cariño…-se me acercó con ternura.- …No vuelvas a hacer caso de lo que te dicen los demás, sólo lo que te diga yo está bien, ¿De acuerdo?

¬…De acuerdo…

¬ Ya hablaré después con su madre…

En eso estábamos cuando una dulce melodía llegó a mis oídos…Era algo que no había escuchado jamás. El sonido provenía de la voz de la mamá de Malon, quien había venido junto con su hija como todos lo dias…Pero nunca había cantado algo así…Mamá y yo nos acercamos rápidamente a saludarlas.

¬ Hola chicas…- saludó la mamá de Malon.- ¿Qué tal les va?

Mamá acercó su cabeza a la de ella y dejó que la acariciara en el hocico. Por mi parte, yo me acerqué a Malon…

¬ ¡Hola Epona!- me saludó mi amiga extendiendo un par de cubos blancos en su mano.- …Mira, papá ha dicho que es bueno que te traiga esto de vez en cuando, se llama azúcar, espero que te guste n.n…

Tímidamente lamí los cubitos con la lengua…¡Guau, sabían delicioso! Nunca me imaginé probar algo así. Dí muchos saltos alrededor para demostrar cuánto me había gustado el azúcar…

Y en eso la mamá de Malon volvió a cantar. Me quedé quieta, escuchando atentamente el canto tan hermoso…pero ella siempre se detenía en alguna parte. La última vez que lo hizo, dijo:

¬ …Me parece que aún no está completa…¿Crees que le falte alguna parte, Malon querida?

¬ Yo estaba pensando en algo, mami…¿Puedo cantarla?

¬ ¡Seguro!

Malon afinó la voz…y su canción me gustó aún más que al cantarla su mamá. Sonaba muy tierna, muy dulce, y…

Me recordaba algo…

En mi mente ví a un bebé humano, pequeño y rollizo…sonreía junto a un humano rubio…pero rápidamente regresé a la realidad, sin darle importancia a ello.

¬ ¡Mamá, creo que a Epona le gusta!

¬ Parece que le gusta mucho…- tosió ruidosamente.- …¡Eso es!…La Canción de Epona…ese es el nombre de esa melodía.

¬ ¡SIIIIIIIII!!

Yo dí saltos de alegría, ¡Malon me había dedicado una canción! Pero algo más nos distrajo…Todas nos volvimos a la entrada al ver a un cliente acompañado por el señor Ingo…Era un hombre moreno, muy alto, vestido finamente y acompañado por varias mujeres con velo y lanzas. Malon se escondió detrás de su mamá y yo de la mía…

¬…Buenas tardes…- saludó aquel señor a la mamá de Malon.

¬ Hola, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

¬ Mi caballo se lastimó, me temo que necesito otro…

¬ ¿Y por qué si se lastimó usted no lo llevo a un veterinario? Pobre caballo…

¬ Era irremediable, tuve que sacrificarlo…- el hombre miró a mi mamá.- …Venimos del desierto Gerudo con rumbo al Castillo de Hyrule para una entrevista con el Rey, quiero causar una buena impresión…- miró nuevamente a la mamá de Malon.- ¿Cuánto vale esta yegua?

¬ Esta no está en venta, señor…Pero permítame mostrarle a nuestros demás Pura Sangre, seguro que alguno le gusta…

¬ Creo que no me ha entendido…

El hombre metió la mano debajo de su capa…Me asusté mucho, pensé que podría llegar a sacar un arma…Pero no, sólo sacó una enorme bolsa llena de rupias doradas, la cual extendió frente a la madre de Malon, quien seguía seria.

¬ Estoy dispuesto a darle lo que sea por esta yegua.

¬ Es una oferta muy generosa, pero por mucho menos que eso puede escoger usted otro caballo tan bueno como ella, y además le regalo la montura.

Un par de mujeres bajaron de sus caballos y se acercaron amenazadoramente…El hombre había cambiado su mirada por una más furiosa.

¬ Este caballo va a ser MIO.

¬ Y yo insisto en que esta yegua NO-ESTA-EN-VENTA, señor. – señaló la salida.- …Si fuera tan amable…

Él intentó tranquilizarse un poco, y luego miró a Malon de forma extraña…

¬…Su hija es muy bonita, señora…

Malon se escondió aún más.

¬………Ojalá que usted y su familia estén bien…siempre…¡Vámonos!

Y después de montar un caballo de una de sus acompañantes todos se fueron. La tensión formada se fue rápidamente…Miré a mi mamá, que parecía tan asustada como yo, sólo que algo más tranquila…

¬ …Mami…- pregunté.- …¿Por qué ese hombre quería llevarte con él?

¬ …No lo se, Epona, pero ya no tienes que preocuparte por él, creo que no volverá.

¬ ¡Bien hecho, mami!- exclamó Malon súbitamente.- ¡Que bueno que no dejaste que se la llevaran!!

¬ Me siento muy feliz, a pesar de que necesitamos mucho el dinero, no me atrevería jamás a deshacerme de mi mejor amiga.- le acarició el hocico a mamá y Malon me dio unas palmaditas.- …Regresaré a la casa a terminar mis labores.

¬ ¿Puedo quedarme cantando la canción de Epona, mamá?

¬ Por supuesto!

Durante toda aquella tarde, y las tardes de muchos días, Malon me cantaba esa dulce melodía. Cada vez que llegaba al corral lo hacía cantando, y yo corría a su lado para hacerle saber lo mucho que me gustaba mi canción…

Todo era tan bueno que jamás esperaría que las cosas cambiaran tanto…

Un día la mamá de Malon dejó de venir a vernos. Yo podía verla a veces asomarse por la ventana de su casa. El señor Talon se ponía muy triste cada que nos acomodaba el pesebre y miraba a mamá…Pero el cambio más notorio fue el de Malon. Su papá la obligaba a pasar mucho tiempo fuera conmigo, y ella ya no cantaba mi canción con la alegría de antes…sonaba como si algo le doliera mucho. Y por si eso fuera poco una noche alguien abrió el establo junto al nuestro y se llevó a muchos de los mejores caballos del rancho Lon-Lon. La familia de Malon casi no tenía dinero…

Finalmente llegó un oscuro día en el que nadie salió de la casa a atendernos. Mamá y yo permanecimos en el establo todo el día. Al día siguiente Malon por fin salió a saludarme, y en esta ocasión no cantó nada…simplemente se derrumbó llorando sobre mí. Yo estaba muy confundida, no entendía lo que pasaba…

¬ Mamá, ¿Qué le sucede a Malon?

Ella sólo miró al cielo, bastante triste…

¬…Está deprimida porque su mamá se ha ido.

¬ ¿Y a dónde fue?…¿Cuándo regresa?

¬ …No volverá, querida…

¬ ¿Por qué?

¬ …Ha muerto…

Miré a mi mamá a los ojos…repetí aquella nueva palabra para mí misma…no me parecía tan nueva ahora que lo pensaba…

Sentí una angustia terrible, como si hubiera recordado algo que hice mal, y un enorme deseo de seguir con vida…

¬…¿Mamá…moriré yo también?

¬…Algún día todos moriremos, querida…No es malo morir, pero sí es malo que alguien te mate…La mamá de Malon estaba enferma y por eso falleció, pequeña…lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es permanecer a su lado, está bien?

¬……Si, mamá…

El señor Talon entró de repente al establo, con la pinta de tener culpa de algo…

¬…Malon, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

La niña se alejó de mi regazo y se acercó a su papá, aún desconsolada.

¬ …¿Qué pasa, papá?

¬…Hija, sabes que las cosas en el rancho no andan muy bien……Necesitamos dinero.

¬¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

¬…………Hay un hombre afuera, que dice querer una yegua a la cual había visto hace mucho…y ofrece mucho dinero por ella.

Yo tuve un escalofrío…no quería que se tratase del mismo hombre de la otra vez…Malon también lo presintió, y abrió mucho los ojos.

¬…¿Quiere a la mamá de Epona?

¬…No lo sé……Pero ruega porque así sea, así podremos levantar de nuevo el rancho y darle una buena sepultura a tu madre…- el Sr. Talon se agachó a la altura de su hija. - …¿Puedo venderla si es que es ella?

Malon me miró y luego miró a mi mamá……Le rogué con la mirada que no lo hiciera…

¬…Dejemos que Epona decida…es su mamá, no la mía…- dijo la pelirroja.

Me sentí aliviada…no quería perder a mi mamá. Pero ella no parecía estar pensando lo mismo que yo…

¬…Epona…

¬ ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

¬…Si ese hombre me quiere, no tendré más remedio que ir con él…

Su tono de voz me intranquilizó…

¬ …Querida Epona…El papá de Malon no tiene más dinero para levantar el rancho…Ni siquiera para sepultar a su esposa……¿Te sentirías bien sabiendo que se pudo hacer algo tan simple y no se hizo sólo porque una potrilla no lo quería así?

¬ Pero mamá…- atiné a decir.- …No quiero estar sola…

¬ No lo estarás. Malon te cuidará como su mamá cuidó de mí por todos estos años…

En eso entró aquel imponente hombre del desierto… Mi mamá dio unos pasos adelante y agachó la cabeza frente a él, sumisa…

¬ Si, es esta yegua.- dijo aquel hombre.- …Le daré este gran saco de rupias doradas ahora mismo si me la dá.

¬ ¡Aún no! – dijo Malon enojada.- ¡Epona es quien decidirá si su mamá se vá con usted!

No me gustó que esa gran responsabilidad recayera sobre mí…Pero mi mamá tenía razón, yo no me iba a sentir bien jamás si no hacía algo por las personas a quienes les debemos la vida…

¬ Mamá…- dije acercándome con lagrimas en los ojos.- …¿Estarás bien?

¬ Claro, claro, yo sé que este hombre me cuidará bien, no te preocupes mi pequeña…

¬…¿Vendrás a visitarme?

¬…No lo creo, pero haré lo posible, ¿vale?

¬………Te echaré mucho de menos, mamá……

¬ …Yo también te echaré de menos, Epona…

Me froté contra ella a manera de despedida…y me alejé con Malon hasta el fondo del establo. El hombre le dio el dinero al Sr. Talon, tomó a mi mamá de las riendas y se la llevó calmadamente con sus demás guardias…

Esa fue la última vez que ví a mi mamá.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pasaron muchísimos días más, las cosas mejoraron bastante en el rancho. Malon recuperó su alegría y todo iba sobre ruedas. Aunque yo seguía extrañando a mi mamá no me hacía tanta falta como pensé que sería. De una o de otra forma yo recibía toda la atención necesaria…aunque fuera metiéndome en problemas…

¬ Hola, ne-ni-ta…- me dijo la potrilla negra acercándose a donde yo estaba pastando.- Dime, ¿Has puesto a funcionar tu cerebro recientemente?

¬ Piérdete, negra…- le dije alejándome un poco, sabiendo que ella odiaba que le llamaran así.

¬ ¡¡TE HE DICHO QE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!!…

¬ ¡Tranquilas!!- dijo un potrillo acercándose, era algo mayor que nosotras.- …Epona, no le hagas caso, es sólo que no ha comido…

¬ No te preocupes, yo no estoy haciendo nada.

¬ JA, con esa actitud…- dijo la negra dando vueltas a mi alrededor.- …jamás conseguirás un caballo que te quiera.

¬ No está dentro de mis prioridades…- respondí con desdén. El otro potrillo agachó la cabeza.

¬ Entonces…¿Cuáles son tus aspiraciones, Epona?

¬ ……Aún no lo sé, soy sólo una hembra que jamás ha ido más allá del corral…

Aunque la verdad yo sí tenía un sueño……Quiero que alguien me compre, como pasó con mi mamá. Sé que Malon jamás me dejará salir demasiado lejos puesto que ella misma no se atreve. Quisiera recorrer las planicies de Hyrule…

Otro recuerdo me vino a la mente. Últimamente eso me pasa con frecuencia. Recordé a un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos azules y vestido de forma elegante…Ambos caminábamos por una gran llanura con rumbo hacia una ciudadela…Aquel hombre me miraba mucho, me decía cosas que me hacían sentir bien…muy bien……Deseaba tanto tener frente a mí a aquélla persona…Sentí como si hubiera perdido lo más importante en mi vida…los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas…

Oportunamente llegó Malon. Salté hacia ella, con la esperanza de que con una caricia en la cabeza me hiciera sentir mejor…no fue así.

¬ …¿Qué tienes, Epona?- me preguntó algo preocupada- …¿Te sientes mal?…

Yo me alejé un poco…intenté olvidar esa tierna imagen de aquel hombre mirándome a los ojos, pero no podía…seguí sintiendo un enorme vacío en mi corazón.

¬…¡Ya se que te falta!!…

Y Malon comenzó a cantar mi canción…La canción de Epona…………La sentí muy distante…nunca antes me había sentido así, tan extraña, como si yo no perteneciera aquí…me alejé un poco más sin prestarle mucha atención a Malon, quien siguió cantando con la esperanza de que me acercara a ella…comí un poco del pasto, aunque no tenía hambre, así que lo dejé…corrí hasta alejarme a la parte más lejana del corral (y la voz de Malon seguía resonando hasta ese lugar…canta muy bien). Mi mente comenzó a divagar…

De pronto la niña se quedó callada. Miré hacia donde ella estaba……

Y lo ví, por primera vez me encontré con él…

Un pequeño niño rubio vestido de ropas verdes hablaba con Malon…Sentí una inmensa curiosidad, quería saber quién era él…pero también me sentí tímida, no quería que me viera…me quedé en donde estaba. Lo seguí mirando mucho rato mientras él hababa con la pelirroja…

El niño sacó un instrumento………

A mis oídos llegó el sonido de mi canción, pero con otro timbre, no era una voz…era un instrumento de viento suave……me sentí llena de confianza y me acerqué corriendo hacia él. Me miró sorprendido…

Permanecimos en silencio un instante…Malon fue la primera en hablar.

¬…¡Ella es Epona!…

¬………Entonces……- dijo aquel niño con voz tímida.- …¿Es su canción la que acabas de enseñarme?

¬ ¡Sip!

Otra ves silencio…él me miraba de una forma bastante curiosa, como si hubiese advertido en mí algo nuevo y desconocido…Yo, por el contrario, lo encontraba extrañamente familiar…me gustaba mucho verlo!

¬……¡Wow!- exclamó por fin.-…Eres muy bonita, Epona…

Me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Pero, por instinto, me alejé un poco. E chico se puso algo triste…

¬……No me quiere…

¬ No es eso.- dijo Malon.- …Es sólo que no te conoce……Toca nuevamente su canción, y verás que siempre se acercará a ti n.n

El chico sacó nuevamente su ocarina…la hizo sonar con mi melodía favorita. Me acerqué a él gustosa, quería estar con él el mayor tiempo posible…

¬…Que linda!- exclamó de nuevo.- …Quisiera montarla n.n

¬ Aún no, eres muy pequeño, y ella también…- dijo Malon con aire analítico.- …Regresa en un par de años, y tal vez te la preste un rato.

¬ ¡Me encantaría!

De repente un hada salió del sombrero del niño…me sobresalté un poco.

¬ ¡Link, ya es tarde, no puedes estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí, debemos de ir por las piedras espirituales!!

¬ Así que te llamas Link…yo soy Malon.

¬ Jeje, olvidé presentarme XP…………Está bien, me voy…gracias por la leche, Malon!

¬ Ni lo menciones!!

Lo ví alejarse poco a poco.…¡No quería que se fuera!…Lo seguí mientras él me miraba de reojo…

¬……Jeje, me está siguiendo…

¬ No podemos llevarla con nosotros.- dijo el hada, quien se acercó a mí.- …Escucha, deja de seguirnos, estarás mejor aquí que con Link…

¬…Pero……………yo quiero ir con ustedes…- dije para mí misma…

¬…No puedes por ahora, ya escuchaste a tu dueña, te quedarás aquí bastante tiempo.

¬…Siiiiiii u.u……o.o…Momento, ¿Me entiendes?

¬ Claro, soy un hada XD…Soy Navy.

¬…Yo me llamo Epona.

¬…Si, lo se…¡Vale, adiós!

Salieron del rancho……me sentí muy emocionada. Quería volver a ver a aquel chico, por alguna extraña razón me sentí con muchos deseos de estar a su lado…jamás olvidaré ese día, y esa esperanza…de que algún día él regresará y me llevará con él a pasear al campo…

Link regresará…

CONTINUARÁ……… 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío- ¡¡HOOOLA!! Para los que no me conocen, me presento, soy Yakio Mishima, loca otaku de Zelda y FullMetal Alchemist. Deseo que les guste este fanfic, no sé por qué pensé en Epona…pero espero que lo disfruten, y me imagino que ya adivinaron por donde va la cosa con la introducción del capítulo…ojalá que sigan leyendo, y me recomienden entre sus contactos, a los cinco reviews sigo escribiendo vale? Ja-ne!


	2. Cancion de mi promesa

_Un estruendo me despertó repentinamente. Me levanté tan rápido como pude…un fuerte dolor en el costado me aquejó. Recordé que me había interpuesto para defender a la Reina…no sé si había funcionado._

_¬ Gracias a las diosas estás bien…- dijo una suave voz a mi lado. Miré…_

_¬……Su……Majestad…- dije con dificultad.- …¿Está usted a salvo?_

_¬ Gracias a ti, lo estamos…- dijo la Reina acunando a su hija Zelda en brazos.- …Calma, te recuperarás pronto, es sólo un desgarre, Impa te ha suturado la herida…_

_¬ ¿En dónde estamos?_

_¬ En la Cámara Secreta.- dijo una voz desde las sombras, era la guardaespaldas de la pequeña Zelda.- …Alcanzamos a escapar. Arriba todavía se lleva a cabo la batalla, esperaremos aquí hasta que todo se tranquilice…_

_A pesar de que la reina y su hija estaban bien, yo no lo estaba, y menos ahora…Me levante de un salto ignorando el dolor que sentía._

_¬ Majestad, gracias por brindarme cobijo…pero no puedo quedarme aquí. He dejado a mi bebé sólo en la casa._

_¬ ¡No debes salir!- dijo la Reina.- ¡Te matarán en cuanto te vean!_

_¬ ¡¡No puedo dejar sólo a mi bebé!!_

_¬ Puede que no encuentren tu casa…_

_¬ Con su permiso, Majestad…- dijo Impa acercándose más.- …Pero he visto varias casas que ya han sido incendiadas al norte de la ciudadela. No tardarán en llegar a las casas del sur……Es probable que ese niño muera._

_Ahora no me importaba nada, mas que salvar a mi hijo…y lo iba a hacer aunque me costara la vida. La Reina insistió._

_¬ Te ordeno que te quedes aquí. Roguemos juntas a las diosas para que tu hijo se salve. Y si no sobrevive, será por mandato divino…_

_¬ ¡¡No voy a quedarme aquí esperando a que las diosas me digan qué hacer con mi bebé!! No podría vivir tranquila jamás sabiendo que pude haber salvado a mi hijo y no lo hice por estarme escondiendo._

_¬ Su padre puede ocuparse de él, está peleando arduamente contra…_

_¬ Van ha muerto.- dijo secamente la guardaespaldas.- Murió valerosamente, como todo un Héroe…_

_Yo sabía que Van había muerto, lo sentía…es por eso que con más razón debo ir a salvar a mi bebé._

_¬ Su Majestad, os lo ruego…déjeme ir al lado de mi hijo. Quiero hacer lo posible por salvarlo……Tal vez él no valga nada a comparación de la Princesa Zelda, pero para mí…vale todo mi mundo y mi vida…_

_La Reina sujetó a su hija con tanta fuerza que la hizo llorar. Ella también lloró…_

_¬…Discúlpame…- dijo la Reina pasando a Zelda a los brazos de Impa.- …Es que…Me has dado tanto…me da miedo no hacer lo posible para corresponderte el hecho de que me hayas salvado la vida y la de mi hija…Si pudiera ayudarte…De verdad lo haría con gusto. Anda ya, Valiente Guerrera Real……Serás bienvenida a tu regreso…tú y tu hijo tendrán un lugar privilegiado en el palacio a mi lado, lo juro._

_¬ Gracias Majestad…pero sólo quiero recuperar a mi hijo._

_Impa me dio una lámpara de aceite y me indicó el camino que me llevaría a los límites de la ciudadela, cerca de donde estaba mi casa. Antes de irme, me acerqué a despedirme de la Reina…_

_¬ Es un honor servirla a usted y a la Familia Real, su Majestad…_

_Ella me abrazó…jamás hubiera esperado ese gesto de parte de la realeza…_

_¬ …Es un honor tenerte como amiga….…Te deseo éxito, y que tu hijo se encuentre bien…rezaré para que tu marido encuentre el camino hacia el recinto de las diosas donde descansará eternamente…_

_Eché una mirada a la Princesa Zelda, que ahora sonreía……Era hermosa. Tenía la misma edad que mi bebé…No me imagino mi vida si algo le sucediera. Pero confío en que, al igual que la Princesa Zelda, ha sido bendecido con el símbolo sagrado de las diosas en su manita izquierda…su gracia divina lo cuidará hasta que yo llegue por él…Salí por el pasadizo._

_LA Reina miró tristemente el lugar por donde desaparecí…Tomó nuevamente a su hija en brazos…_

_¬ Fatal imprudencia……no volveré a verte viva………_

* * *

_EPONA'S SONG_

2.- Canción de mi promesa.

Vinieron días muy oscuros en Hyrule. Malon y yo salíamos un par de veces al campo, pero dejamos de hacerlo cuando todo se llenó de monstruos. Una noche tormentosa un jinete desconocido entró al rancho a toda velocidad…El Sr. Talon estaba afuera arreglando el heno, así que se acercó a las personas que habían llegado.

¬ Buenas noches…¿Necesitan algo?

¬ Soy Impa.- dijo aquella imponente mujer.- Necesito provisiones lo más pronto posible…

Una niña que venía montada a caballo tomó las riendas y se acercó a mí, que asomaba la cabeza por el establo. Sus ojos me recordaban muchas cosas extrañas…

¬…Hola…- me dijo con voz suave con los cabellos mojados cayéndole por el rostro.

Intenté acercarme más, pero no pude por las portezuelas…

¬…Eres muy bonita, Epona…- me dijo suavemente. ¿Cómo supo mi nombre?.- …Siento que he visto tus ojos en alguna parte…

Sentí un gran afecto por esa hermosa niña…

¬ ¡¡Princesa!!- dijo la mujer fornida regresando de nuevo, ahora con un costal a cuestas.- ¡¡Es hora de irnos!!

La niña estiró su mano y alcanzó a acariciarme el hocico. El calor que me transmitió para nada iba con el frío de las inclemencias del tiempo. Podría haberme quedado así toda la noche…

¬…Pero…- la Princesa me miraba bastante sorprendida.- …¿Acaso tú…?

La mujer subió de un salto y apartó a la niña de mí. Se acercó al Sr. Talon.

¬ Señor, permanezcan ocultos usted y las personas que vivan aquí, ¡Rápido! Para mañana se habrán calmado las cosas. Hay una rebelión en el castillo y es posible que vengan a buscarnos a mí y a la princesa a este lugar…

¬ ¡Váyanse pronto, entonces, Señora Impa, - miró a la niña e hizo una reverencia.- …Su majestad! No se preocupen por nosotros.

¬ Recordaremos esto con mucha gratitud…- dijo la niña.- …¡Que las Diosas los bendigan!

En el momento en que arrancaron a todo galope ella alcanzó a mirarme otra vez, y me sonrió. Era realmente hermosa. Tendría la misma edad que Link…Ambas desaparecieron en la penumbra.

Y pasó el tiempo, mucho tiempo en verdad. Todo fue de mal en peor…Incluso dentro del rancho las cosas empeoraron…El Sr. Ingo se volvió malo, mandaba a Malon como a una esclava y tenía preso Sr. Talon. Nosotros los caballos casi no gozábamos de libertad como antes……Pero yo seguía esperanzada de que aquel pequeño de ropas verdes vendría nuevamente. Varias veces me había imaginado que él entraba nuevamente, chiquito, tierno, inocente, con su ocarina en mano dispuesto a tocar mi canción…Y yo saltaría llena de gusto. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo me dio miedo, yo estaba creciendo y él también, ¿Qué tal no lo reconocía?…¿O si él no me reconocía a mi?…¿Y si no recordaba mi canción?

Entonces las diosas escucharon mi deseo, y por fin, un día después de siete años de larga espera, sucedió…

¬ Ey, Epona…- dijo la yegua negra que me había molestado desde pequeña acercándose a mí.- …¿Aún esperando a tu príncipe verde?

¬…………¿ Y que tal tú, esperando a algún caballo que te tolere?

¬ Por lo menos tengo una aspiración razonable.- retozó a mi alrededor en el poco espacio que teníamos.- …Estos cambios que han pasado por aquí han sido de lo mejor, si hubiera escuchado cantar a Malon otro día iba a enloquecer…

Eso sí me hizo enfadar.

¬ De hecho, si paso otro día contigo, voy a enloquecer, negra…

¬Deberías largarte muy lejos de aquí, tal como hizo tu madre…

¬ ¡¡CALLATE!!

¬ Tranquilas, chicas…- dijo un caballo acercándose.- …No me gusta verte peleando, Epona…

¬ Deberías estar acostumbrado, esta negra me ha molestado toda la vida sin razón alguna.

¬ La razón la sabes, eres demasiado creída y pedante para mi gusto…

¬ Basta, basta…- dijo de nuevo él con mucha paciencia y poniéndose entre las dos.- …Los tiempos ya de por si están lo bastante mal como para que estemos peleando entre nosotros…

Sin decir una palabra me alejé. Miré con tristeza hacia el otro lado del corral, el cual casi siempre permanecía cerrado…Y el Sr. Ingo se paseaba de un lado a otro vestido elegantemente, mirando de vez en cuando el lugar como pensando en cuánto dinero se ganaría con nosotros…eso me enfermaba. Miré hacia la salida del rancho, cómo venía haciendo desde hace siete años, cuando ví salir por última vez al pequeño de ropas verdes…

Para mi sorpresa, un muchacho con una gabardina de viajero entró, hacía tiempo que nadie venía por acá a menos que fueran sirvientes de Ganondorf. Lo miré fijamente mientras él se acercaba e intercambiaba palabras con el Sr. Ingo…Lo que más me llamaba la atención era su gorra verde. No escuché mucho de lo que dijeron, sólo escuché al final al Sr. Ingo decir:

¬…Está bien, entre al corral. Si la encuentra, es suya…

El chico entró al corral. Todos los caballos se acercaron a él con curiosidad…Menos yo. Mi instinto tambien me decía que no debía confiar en cualquiera…

Por lo menos hasta que él sacó una ocarina…y escuché mi canción. El corazón me latía fuertemente…¡De verdad era él…había regresado por mi!! Me acerqué a todo galope, y él de inmediato posó sus ojos azules en mí…

¬………¡Epona!!- exclamó con asombro.- ……¡¡Vaya, eres muy grande ahora!!

¬ Claro, no olvides que han pasado siete años…- dijo el hada saliendo de su gorro.- …¿Qué tal estás, Epona?

¬ ¡¡De maravilla!!.- le respondí.- …¡No puedo creer que de verdad hayan vuelto por mí!!

El hada revoloteó un rato a mi alrededor como examinándome. Pero mi mirada estaba clavada en Link, quien, a pesar de ser físicamente un hombre, reflejaba en sus ojos la tierna inocencia de un niño…

"_¡Míralo, es idéntico a su padre…pero tiene los ojos como tú!"_

Sacudí mi cabeza, alejando de mí aquella voz…sentí un escalofrío al tener un extraño deja vu. Al notarme nerviosa, Link extendió su mano y me acarició el hocico. Me calmé un poco…

¬ ¿Y bien, joven viajero?- dijo el Sr. Ingo acercándose y rompiendo con la calma del lugar.- …¿Hacemos el trato?

¬ Un momento…- dijo Link mirando de reojo a Navy y sacando una bolsa de rupias.- …No sé si con esto sea suficiente…

Mientras él regateaba con Ingo, Navy se me acercó quedando de frente, y preguntó:

¬ ¿Cómo han estado las cosas en el rancho? Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo…

¬ Todo está de cabeza.- dije con la esperanza de que ella ayudaría en algo…- Malon y el Sr. Talon están presos desde hace un tiempo, como esclavos…todo es culpa del Sr. Ingo.

¬ No, no es su culpa, afuera han sucedido miles de cosas……y he notado que él está siendo influenciado por Ganondorf…

¬ He escuchado ese nombre a menudo últimamente……

¬ ¡¡HE DICHO QUE NO!!- gritó de repente el Sr. Ingo interrumpiendo nuestra charla.- ¡¡SI LA QUIERES, TE RETO A QUE TE LA GANES EN UNA CARRERA!!

¬ ¡De acuerdo!- dijo Link con decisión y acercándose a mí. Sin embargo en un momento, su cara se hizo algo asustada, y me miró a los ojos. Habló en voz baja.- …Epona, No vas a tirarme……¿Verdad?

¬ ¡Claro que no!!- le respondí, aunque obviamente él no pudo entenderme. Navy revoloteó un poco a su alrededor.

¬ ¡No te preocupes, Epona ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo este día, no debes de temer!- le dijo el hada entrando de nuevo en el gorro del chico.- …¡Vamos a darle su merecido a este avaro!

Ingo trajo a un caballo…en realidad, era una yegua.

¬ Así que este es el duende del que tanto hablabas…- me dijo con desdén mi "mejor amiga", la yegua negra sin nombre.

¬…No es un duende……es un gran muchacho, y por fin me sacará de aquí y reestablecerá la paz en este lugar.

Link pasó sus brazos sobre mí, y montó como todo un profesional…incluso parecía que lo hubiera hecho toda su vida.

¬ ¡Ey, no es difícil!- exclamó tomándome las riendas.- ¡Vamos, estoy listo!

El Sr. Ingo también lo estaba…Nos pusieron en posición. No era difícil, sólo había que darle la vuelta al corral y llegar en primer lugar, yo tenía ventaja puesto que hago mucho ejercicio contrario a la negra que se la pasa comiendo. Los demás caballos se acercaron curiosos a la reja, esperaban que esto cambiara nuestros destinos…

¬ TRES…DOS……UNO………AHORA!!

De un salto salí disparada, sin pensar mucho en que llevaba un jinete, pero él se sujetó fuertemente. A decir verdad, para no haber montado antes, lo hacía muy bien. Ingo se quedó un poco atrás, y cada vez golpeaba con más fuerza a su montura con la esperanza de que corriera más. Confiada, desvié un poco la mirada del camino hacia una parte alta…En ese preciso momento ví a alguien que miraba la escena, sentado sobre la barda que rodeaba el rancho…Era un muchacho rubio, vestido de azul, con la mayor parte del rostro cubierto por una prenda blanca…A pesar de la lejanía, sus profundos ojos rojos se clavaron en los míos, como si pudiera ver hasta lo más hondo de mi alma…

En esos segundos de distracción Ingo nos dio alcance y nos rebasó. Link apretó las riendas.

¬ ¡No te preocupes Epona, podemos hacer esto, sólo corre!!

Me volví a concentrar en la carrera…llevábamos casi media vuelta. Pero los ojos de aquel chico me hicieron divagar mucho…comencé a recordar cosas nuevamente, pero esta vez eran recuerdos mucho más claros que los de siempre……Era de noche, yo corría velozmente, procurando ignorar un intenso dolor a mi costado, y mirando de reojo hacia atrás, donde varios jinetes nos perseguían……un hada pasó titilando cerca de mí, entonces mi instinto me dijo que debía seguirla, correr lo más que pudiera, alejarme de aquel desastre…y aquellas memorias se reflejaron en la realidad, cuando aceleré el paso tanto que pasamos rápidamente a Ingo y su yegua, y alcanzamos fácilmente la meta. Link gritó de felicidad.

¬ ¡Viva!!…¡¡Ahora tengo una yegua, yupi!!

¬ Espera un segundo Link…- le dijo Navy acercándose al oido.- …Creo que las cosas aquí en el rancho no andan muy bien, ¿Sabes dónde están Malon y su padre?

¬…Ingo dijo que se habían ido a vivir a otra parte…

¬ ¡Eso no es cierto, Malon está haciendo trabajo pesado al igual que su padre!!- exclamé como si Link pudiera entenderme.

¬…Escucha, tenemos que irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible…- dijo Navy con paciencia.- …Malon y Talon están haciendo trabajo pesado, pero ya habrá tiempo de ayudarlos…mientras más pronto acabemos con el reino de maldad de Ganondorf, toda la gente estará mas feliz…

Link miró unos momentos hacia abajo, pensativo…entonces, como siempre, la voz chillona de Ingo nos distrajo.

¬ ¡¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE EL MOCOSO DE ROPAS VERDES HUYA CON MI YEGUA!!

De la nada salieron varias guerreras vestidas a la usanza del desierto y nos rodearon por atrás. Un par de ellas cerraron la cerca del rancho…estábamos atrapados. Mi jinete sacó su espada y estaba a punto de encararlas, pero Navy se detuvo frente a su cara.

¬ ¡No podrás con ellas, Link, son demasiadas!!

¬ Por lo menos debo intentarlo…- el chico apretó su espada.

Por la ventana de la casa se asomó una cabeza, era Malon. Relinché para hacerle saber que estaba bien…

¬ ¡Epona, salta la cerca!!- me gritó con una sonrisa en el rostro.- …¡Mi papá y yo estaremos bien…no te preocupes!!

¬ ¡Malon!!-Link la miró, al parecer aliviado.- …¡¡Descuida, te sacaremos de ahí!!

¬ ¡Vete de una vez y libera a todo Hyrule, nosotros estaremos bien!!

Algo dentro de mí me decía que eso era verdad…es decir, después de tantos años, Malon y Talon siguen vivos, desgastados, pero vivos. Así que me puse en posición para salir corriendo. Link lo notó y se sujetó de las riendas, guardando su espada.

¬ ¿Crees poder hacerlo??- me preguntó Navy.

¬ …A decir verdad, nunca he hecho esto antes…- miré la cerca…era alta, por alguna razón nadie la había saltado.- ………Pero tengo que saltarla si es que quiero salir con ustedes…

Arranqué la carrera justamente cuando las guerreras se lanzaban atacarnos. Link tomó las riendas decidido y sin miedo, eso me dio confianza. Entonces llegó el momento…Salté lo más fuerte que pude, sin cerrar los ojos. Mi jinete alzó los brazos soltando las riendas de momento, como si gozara de la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo, y dejándome la responsabilidad de su seguridad…pero no me importaba, a decir verdad, creo que haría todo lo posible por protegerlo..

En unos segundos ya estábamos del otro lado. Nadie nos perseguía. Esperamos unos segundos…nada. Navy comenzó a titilar con emoción.

¬ ¡Bravo, bravo!!- gritaba el hada.- ¡¡Lo hemos logrado!!

¬ Perdón Navy, pero yo no te ví tomar las riendas n.n.- dijo Link.

¬ Ehhm……pero si no hubiera sido por mí, Epona no lo habría hecho, ¿Verdad?

¬ Siiii, claro ¬¬…- respondí.

¬ Bueno, casi oscurece, busquemos un lugar donde pasar la noche ¿no?- dijo dándome unas palmaditas en la cabeza.- …Ahora nos moveremos más rápido gracias a ti, Epona…Bienvenida.

Sonreí……bueno, yo sentía como si estuviera sonriendo, pero al parecer los humanos no saben notar la sonrisa de un animal.

¬ Navy…- me volví hacia el hada.- …¿Puedes decirle lo mucho que me alegra que me hayan sacado de ahí…y que esté de vuelta conmigo?

La aludida se me acercó al oido.

¬…Lo lamento Epona, yo puedo hablar con varias especies, pero no puedo hacer de intérprete entre una y otra…¿Me explico?

¬…¿Por qué?

Sin responderme, ella se metió en el sombrero de Link.

¬ Creo que a Epona le hace muy felíz el hecho de que seas su jinete Link…Ahora date prisa para que te dé tiempo de encender una fogata.

¬ ¡Claro n.n!

Después de que encontramos un sitio en donde acampar Link me dio agua en un bote de metal. Me recosté sobre mis patas a un lado de la fogata recién encendida, Link al otro extremo, y Navi revoloteaba de un lado a otro alrededor de la fogata como una polilla.

¬ ¿Por qué haces eso, Navy?- pregunté.

¬ No puedo evitarlo………es hermooooosa…

¬ Navy, deja de hacer eso.- dijo Link.- Me estás mareando.

¬ Silencio, hombre con poco tacto…- respondió el hada. Alejándose de Link, ella se acercó a mí.- Seguro Epona me entiende…

¬ A decir verdad me parece un poco extraño…- confesé. Navy rió nerviosamente.- …bueno, antes de que el crepúsculo termine, deberías acabar de montar esa tienda Link, no quiero que caiga la noche y nos encontremos totalmente desprotegidos.

¬ Te preocupas demasiado…¿Estarás envidiosa de que las estrellas brillen más que tú y por eso no quieres verlas?

¬ Eso es una tontería!!

Reí para mis adentros al ver cómo este par se peleaba como niños pequeños. Miré las estrellas que comenzaban a hacer su aparición a la par que e sol se ocultaba. Al estar fuera del rancho sentí como si estuviera viéndolas en otro ángulo, una sensación de paz que hace mucho que no sentía, incluso me parecía que llevaba yo varios días libre, o más tiempo, y no unas pocas horas. En eso noté que Navy estaba frente a mí mientras Link terminaba la tienda de campaña para él y su amiga.

¬…¿En qué piensas, Epona?…¿Extrañas tu rancho?

¬ No, al contrario, me siento que estoy en mi verdadero hogar…a pesar de que no es una construcción física, jeje…

¬ Oye, no quería decir nada frente a Link…pero te noté extraña en la carrera…¿Sucedió algo?

¬ Si, nada malo…- respondí despreocupadamente. Me estaba acostumbrando tanto a esa clase de eventos que no me parecían algo extraño. Salvo por el detalle de los ojos de aquel chico…- …Me distraje un poco, ví a alguien que nos observaba desde el cerco del rancho…

Navy se puso alerta

¬…¿Alguien?…¿Cómo era?

¬ …Era un muchacho rubio de ojos rojos, vestido a la antigua usanza sheikah…

¬ Creo saber quién es…y por cierto, no me da buena espina.

¬ Navy…aprovechando que hablamos de esto, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte.

¬ Adelante, soy toda oidos.

¬ ……A veces, al parecer sin motivo alguno, me vienen a la mente recuerdos de cosas que sé que no he vivido.

¬ Mmmm……¿Una especie de deja vu?

¬ ¿Qué es un deja vu o.o?

¬ Vaya, sabes lo que es la "usanza sheikah" y no sabes lo que es un deja vu…

¬………Es cierto…jamás nadie me dijo lo que es un sheikah…y sin embargo, lo sé…

¬ Tal vez sólo son alucinaciones, cosas que alguien te contó y recuerdas como si fueran propias…a mi me sucede seguido X3

¬ No, no entiendes! Es más como…como si yo fuera otra persona…o como si hubiese sido otra persona…

Noté que Navy se puso seria.

¬……¿Qué tipo de recuerdos?

¬ Me sucede desde que era pequeña. A veces veo a un hombre rubio muy atractivo que siempre está conmigo, a veces me veo montada en un caballo (y eso ya es de por si extraño…), pero lo que más veo es a un bebé, siento mucho amos por él, pero no sé quién es o por qué…

¬………………Ya veo…………- Ella parecía pensarlo…pero me dio la espalda bruscamente como evadiendo el tema.- …¡Link!…¿Terminaste?

¬ ¡No me presiones!!

¬ ¡Tengo frío!

El chico salió pesadamente al terminar de colocar la tienda.

¬ Listo, su majestad ¬¬…

¬ Menos mal, comenzaba a entumirme………Link, Epona no va a caber ahí…

¬ ¡¡cierto!!- exclamó él llevándose una mano a la frente.- …Estoy tan acostumbrado a montar una casa solo para mi…- se volteó a verme.- …¡Lo lamento, Epona! En verdad lo siento!

¬ ¿Para eso querías un caballo? Pobrecilla, se congelará…

¬ Creo que exageras…- le comenté a Navy, pero ella seguía en su plan de querer fastidiar a Link.

¬ ToT me siento muy mal contigo, Epona…- me dijo el chico acariciándome. A decir verdad me daba igual, no me pasaría nada si pasaba otra noche a la intemperie, además me gustaba ver las estrellas.- ………¡¡Ya se!!…¡Dormiré aquí, contigo!

¬ ¡Link! El punto de levantar la tienda de campaña era no llamar la atención de los monstruos XO!!- gritó Navy.

¬ Pero no tengo tiempo de levantar una tienda más grande, prefiero quedarme aquí con Epona, así me dará calor…Además me gusta ver las estrellas.

Me sobresalté y miré Link a los ojos. Él me devolvió la mirada y una dulce sonrisa.

¬ ¿Está bien si duermo en tu regazo, Epona?

Relinché ruidosamente para hacerle saber que me fascinaba la idea…pero también sentí un poco de angustia y frustración. Me moría de ganas de extender mis brazos alrededor de Link, darle un beso en la frente y estrecharlo con toda mi fuerza…Pero yo no tenía brazos…¿De dónde me nacía esta necesidad?

El chico trajo una manta consigo, apagó la fogata y se acostó recargado en mi lomo. Suavicé mi respiración para no molestarlo, y él lo notó.

¬…Gracias Epona, pero puedes respirar a gusto si quieres, tengo el sueño pesado.

¬ Link, si supieras los deseos que tengo de que me hables acerca de tus aventuras y tus viajes…acerca de lo que sucede aquí, el por qué Hyrule es un lugar oscuro, y qué tienes que ver con ello…

¬ MMMmmmm…me estorban los guantes…- dijo mientras se sacaba también las botas.- …¡Bien!…Hasta mañana Navy!

¬ ¡Púdrete!

¬ Hasta mañana, Epona…

¬ Que descanses, mi pequeño…………………¿Eh o.o?- me sacudí la cabeza un poco. ¿Por qué le decía así a Link?…Algo más llamó mi atención, la mano izquierda de mi jinete…Tenía grabada en el dorso de su mano el símbolo sagrado de las diosas, la esencia de la Trifuerza…Sentí náuseas a la par que mi mente se nublaba, viajando a través de otro recuerdo.

_Yo respiraba profundamente reponiéndome de un gran esfuerzo. Mi corazón palpitaba como queriendo salir de mi pecho, no sólo por el esfuerzo, si no por la emoción de recibir noticias acerca de lo acontecido. Una mujer mayor estaba a mi lado, llevaba un bultito escandaloso en brazos…se me acercó con ternura._

_¬ Fue un niño, y está completamente sano…- dijo mientras me extendía un recién nacido a mis brazos. Una muchacha que estaba por ahí se asomó por la puerta llamando a alguien._

_¬ ¡¡Señor, ya nació, fue niño!!_

_Acelerados pasos se acercaban con impaciencia, hasta que aquel apuesto hylian entró de golpe y se plantó a mi lado._

_¬ ¡¡Mi amor, mi vida, ya pasó todo!!…¿Estás bien??…¿¿Cómo te sientes??_

_¬ Ella está bien, sólo algo agotada…- le respondió la anciana en mi lugar.- …Cargue al bebé para que lo conozca…_

_No tuvieron que repetírselo dos veces, tomó al bebé con impaciencia, pero también con infinita delicadeza…_

_¬ ¡Miralo, es perfecto!!……¡Tiene los ojos y la boca igual a ti!…¡¡GRACIAS QUERIDA T0T, SOY EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO!! Cuando crezca será un magnífico guardia real, como su padre n.n……………¿Eh?_

_Su tono de voz me intranquilizó._

_¬………¿Qué sucede?- pregunté._

_¬ …Esque…- su voz seguía sonando muy sorprendida, y hasta cierto punto con temor.- ……Tiene algo……_

_¬ ¿¿Qué tiene??_

_Él se acercó a mí y me extendió al pequeño en brazos, mostrándome su manita izquierda. Mi bebé tenía grabada la Sagrada Trifuerza en el dorso de la mano. Por alguna razón me sentí muy orgullosa, presentí que era el comienzo de algo excepcional…_

_¬ Es extraño…- dijo el padre de la criatura.- …Me sorprendí porque es……es la misma marca que tiene la Princesa Zelda, la cual nació hace un par de meses…_

_¬ Pero es muy bonito, ¿No?……Momento, ¿Qué insinuas ¬¬??_

_¬ ñnU nada mi amor, nada…………¿Cómo lo vamos a llamar? Siempre pensamos que sería niña…_

_¬…Es curioso……cómo parece que nuestro hijo y la princesa Zelda tienen una conexión desde antes de nacer……Se llamará……_

Una risa macabra me sacó de mi alucinación. No noté que me había quedado dormida. Busqué con la mirada la procedencia de aquella risa, y unos metros frente a mí había un poe rojo flotando etéreamente. Por su parte, Link seguía durmiendo en mi regazo como un bendito. ¿Qué podía hacer yo para ahuyentar a esa criatura??

¬ Ejem……¡Shu shu, poe malo, poe malo!!

¬ No creo que eso funcione, pequeña yegua…

¬ ¡Mi amo duerme, no querrás que se despierte!!

¬ Eeeeey, tranquila, sólo busco un cuerpo al cual poseer, HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE…

Estaba a punto de levantarme para que Link se despertara, cuando alguien apareció y de un espadazo se deshizo del molesto ente…Era aquel muchacho sheikah. Creo que eso me angustió mas que el poe…

¬…Buenas noches, espero no haber interrumpido…

¬ ¿Quién eres y qué buscas?- pregunté…

¬……oh, vaya, pensé que Link estaba despierto…- dijo acercándose, obviamente él tampoco me entendía.- …Vaya, así que tu eres la nueva mascota del Héroe.- dijo acercándose.- …No te molestes por favor, sólo quiero algunas provisiones, pero soy lo bastante orgulloso como para pedírselos personalmente a Link, jeje…

Clavé la mirada en sus ojos rojos, y por más que buscaba no había ninguna señal de maldad en él, así que dejé que se acercara por unas cosas, nosotros teníamos bastante comida.

¬ Lamento lo de hoy…- dijo mientras guardaba comida en un saco.- …Casi pierdes la carrera por voltear a verme, no era mi intención distraerte.

No tomó muchas cosas, sólo lo necesario para un día. Se me acercó y nos miró a Link y a mí…

¬ Ha sido un día agitado para él, ¿Verdad?…Se vé tan frágil e indefenso……Cualquiera podría llegar a atacarlo en este preciso instante y él no se daría cuenta de que tiene un sable en el vientre……

Bufé para hacerle saber que no me había gustado para nada su comentario. Él me miró a modo de disculpa.

¬ Sólo era un decir……Nos vemos, Epona…

El sheikah estiró su mano y alcanzó a acariciarme el hocico. El calor que me transmitió para nada iba con el frío de la noche. Podría haberme quedado así…Mirando a los ojos de aquel muchacho, por el cual de repente sentí un gran afecto, como si ya hubiera visto esa mirada en otra ocasión aparte de hoy…

De pronto sus ojos se crisparon, como si alguien le acabara de pegar una puñalada. Se alejó de mí como si hubiera visto un demonio. Dejó caer su saco de comida y se tomó la cabeza, jalando fuertemente de los cabellos y gimiendo con mucho dolor. Eso despertó a Navy, quien seguía en la tienda.

¬ ¿Link?…¿¿Link, estás bien??

Me moví para que Link despertara, pero en cuanto lo hizo, el sheikah arrojó una nuez Deku al piso y desapareció tras el destello consiguiente. Medio desorientado Link se levantó y se puso en guardia aún sin espada, mirando a todas partes.

¬ ¿Qué pasa?…¿Qué sucede?…¿Pasa algo??

¬ ¡¡Link!! No puedo creer que siguieras dormido, algún monstruo se acercó al campamento mientras dormías.

¬ ¡Eso no es cierto!!- le dije a Navy. Ella salió de la tienda por un orificio de abajo y revoloteó en busca de una señal de ataque.

¬ Todo está tranquilo………¿Viste algo??

¬ Noooo -.-………- respondió Link entendiendo que se dirigía a él, pero en realidad me lo preguntaba a mí…

¬………Eh………Navy………yo………yo estaba despierta desde hace rato, ha sido sólo un poe que por alguna extraña razón intentó robar comida de aquí…

¬ Aahhh………si, ahora que lo mencionas, escuché una risa espectral entre sueños……

¬ ¿Qué dices, Navy -.-?- preguntó Link mientras era vencido por el sueño nuevamente.

¬ Creo que fue un poe…-respondió el hada.- …Condenado hombre de los poes, seguramente los manda a robar comida para él…

¬ Ah…ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz………

¬ Si ves cualquier otra cosa dímelo, Epona.

¬ Lo tendré en cuenta………Que descanses, Navy.

¬ Eso espero, mañana tenemos que ir hasta el lago Hylia, saldremos a primera hora…

**_CONTINUARÁ_**…

* * *

Yakío- Por fin he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo!! Me dá mucha alegría ver que mi idea está funcionando y es aceptada por ustedes mis queridos colegas y lectores. Sin más, me dispongo a responder sus reviews.

**Dialirvi**

Hola Dialirvi-san!! Me honra mucho que estés leyendo mi fic n.n y que te haya gustado mi idea. No te preocupes, que mi cabeza es aún más rara y tal vez por eso pensé en esa posibilidad. La trama se pondrá más sentimental cuando Epona comience a recordar cosas más claramente, así que espero que no chilles…mucho. De nuevo gracias por leer y te espero para este capi (ya casi acabo de leer tu fic nuevo, te dejaré review, de veras!!)

**KTTR**

Muchísimas gracias por criticar mi fic, en realidad me inspira, jejeje haces que me sonroje. La forma de escribir que uso (en primera persona) sólo la pongo en proyectos de este tipo, donde los sentimientos del (la) protagonista influyen fuertemente en la trama. Yo también he leído cosas tuyas, pero creo que no te he dejado review, es por falta de tiempo pero trabajo en eso! Por cierto, también leí tu fanfic de Nintendo School (cosa irónica considerando que también es un fanfic…), el que ganó de Halloween (por cierto, muchas felicidades n.n! Yo no entré al concurso porque no me dio tiempo de subirlo T-T, ese día tuve presentación teatral y por la noche fue el concierto de Daft Punk acá en mi tierra (ojitos brillosos)…Ejem, pero me pareció muy buen capítulo especial, amo a Roy, yuupiii!! A ver si luego te paso lo que llevaba de mi fic para el concurso, no se lo he pasado a Minaya-san porque…me intimida o-o!! Gracias por tus amables críticas, espero más para este capitulo!

PD- Cuidé especialmente por ti este capitulo de las faltas de ortografía o dedazos comunes que me pasan en mis otros fics, espero no haber asado ninguno por alto!

PD2- ¿Eres hombre o mujer nee?

**Chris Roy**

Hola mi vida!! Gracias por malgastar tu tiempo leyendo mis historias XD podrías estar educando a Oso en este mismo momento, jejejeje…Que bueno que te gustó el fic (Gera tiene razon, te he convertido en un monstruo…fan de Zelda!!), ya tienes aquí la continuación. ¿Qué dices, hacemos sufrir a Epona, o la dejamos ser feliz para compensar las desgracias de Melissa? No lo se XP…

PD- Todo parece indicar que no…gomen ne, mi amor…

PD2- Ya lo leiste XP

PD3- TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA CHIQUITO PRECIOSO!!

**(A LOS LECTORES: Chris Roy es mi prometido XP, es fan de Sonic y odiaba a Zelda pero ahora gracias a mí es fan XD (ok, no tanto...), este fic lo pensé especialmente para sorprenderlo, hehehehe, así que él tiene parte de culpa si es que pasa algo feo en la trama, gracias.)**

**Mitsuki Himura**

Siii todas queremos una Epona (babeo…no se montar, pero me fascinaria). He notado que a muchos no les gusta Epona (mi papa y mi hermano por ejemplo, la considerna un estorbo a veces…). Y no tengo idea de donde se me ocurrio esta trama, pero veo que es de su agrado, gracias por dejar comentario y espero otro igual para este capi ok?

**Chica-anime 4ever**

Me da mucha alegría que leas más fics míos, ojalá que sigas y sigas como cierta marca de baterías XP. Epona me parece muy tierna en ocasiones, en cuanto a Navy…me pasa algo curioso con ella, le estoy dando un matíz que me recuerda a…mi! Pero me gustó, jeje, espero que no te moleste. Y sigue escribiendo cometario ehh? Gracias por tu apoyo.

Yakío- Bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora, mil gracias a los que me tuvieron paciencia y espero que no se aburran hasta que actualice de nuevo ehh?

**_En el siguiente capítulo_**…

El Templo del Agua espera…pero obviamente Epona no podrá entrar. ¿Encontrará respuestas interesantes en ese lapso?…¿Qué le sucedió a Sheik?…¿Volverá para reconocer a Epona?……Todas estas respuestas y más en cuanto me acuerde de que debo escribir, jeje…¡¡Cinco reviews y sigo escribiendo, ya saben!!


	3. cancion del recuerdo

Para cuando llegué a lo que quedaba de mi casa, el alma se me vino a los pies

Para cuando llegué a lo que quedaba de mi casa, el alma se me vino a los pies. El techo estaba derrumbado y comenzaba a incendiarse como si un explosivo hubiese caido justo sobre ella. El caballo de mi amado esposo había escapado del mismo destino que su jinete y de alguna forma había llegado a los restos de mi hogar, caminando cuidadosamente sobre los escombros, buscando algo tan desesperadamente como yo. Aprovechando que los rebeldes estaban ocupados con otras cosas, yo también me uní a la búsqueda. No se escuchaba ningún ruido…Temí lo peor. Sin dejarme dominar por mis sentimientos y el dolor que seguía acechándome busqué con ahínco, pero no encontré a mi hijo por ningún lado. Entonces miré al animal a pocos metros de mí, que parecía tener la misma expresión de angustia que yo…

¬…No puede ser que tu también me estés ayudando a buscar a mi hijo…Eres sólo un caballo…

Demostrándome que era más que eso se me acercó y me acarició delicadamente con el hocico, como diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien. Le devolví una caricia con mi mano ensangrentada.

¬…Muchas gracias…¿Acaso Van te envió…?

De pronto él se sobresaltó y aguzó los sentidos. Un par de monstruos venía hacia mí. Yo no tenía un arma a la mano, y estaba herida, pero firmemente decidida a no dejar que esos seres se acercaran a lo que había sido mi vivienda. Sin embargo, el caballo se me adelantó y con una fuerte coz los dejó fuera de combate. Por desgracia más monstruos se dieron cuenta, y pegaron la carrera hacia mí.

¬ ¡¡No puedo irme sin encontrar a mi hijo!!- grité mientras el caballo me empujaba hacia el lado opuesto.- …¡¡tengo que saber que está bien!!

Al notar que yo no pensaba moverme, el fuerte animal dio un salto y corrió hasta lo que quedaba de su establo. Lo seguí, pensando que tal vez sus instintos lo habían orillado a escapar. Por un momento temí quedar sola a merced de los atacantes, no por mi, si no porque mi hijo no podría sobrevivir sin mi…si es que seguía vivo.

Una tierna carcajada me regresó la mente. Corrí hacia donde estaba el caballo, y respiré aliviada a pesar del dolor. Mi pequeño bebé de apenas ocho meses estaba cubierto de paja, tan sonriente como si esto no fuera una guerra. Junto a él había una espada. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Sin pensarlo mucho la tomé y, justamente cuando los monstruos llegaron, les rebané el cuello. Tomé a mi bebé en brazos.

¬ Mi amor, chiquito, precioso…- le dije mientras lloraba de felicidad y lo apretaba contra mi regazo.- …Gracias a las Diosas estás a salvo…¿Pero cómo llegaste al establo??

Él sólo me devolvió una sonrisa y tiró de mis cabellos con ternura. Rápidamente lo revisé para asegurarme de que estaba ileso. Me detuve un poco, la herida que Impa me había cerrado estaba sangrando nuevamente, pero en ese lugar nadie iba a hacer nada por mí, tenía que buscar otro refugio lo más pronto posible…El caballo pareció entenderlo, porque se hincó para facilitarme el subir a su lomo.

¬ Mi hijo y yo te debemos la vida, querido amigo…- le susurré acariciando la crin.- Si las Diosas me dieran oportunidad de ser otra criatura, sería un caballo como tú…

* * *

_EPONA'S SONG_

**_3.-Canción del recuerdo._**

* * *

¬ ¡¡ARRIBAAAAA!!…¡TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR AL LAGO HYLIA LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE!!

¬ ¡¡Farore!!- gritó Link despertando de golpe.- ……¿Qué sucede, Navi?…¿Por qué gritas así??

¬ Para que despertaras XD

¬ También me has despertado a mi, y yo no tenía que hacerlo ¬¬…- le dije al hada.

¬ Tonterías, ya les hacía falta uno que otro grito X3. Link, estamos a medio día del lago, suponiendo que no llueva.

¬ Ahora con Epona estamos entonces a un cuarto de día n.n!!

¬ No, el cálculo lo hice ya con Epona, perezoso, no le dejes todo el trabajo a ella ¬¬

¬ Descuida Navi, no me molesta…

Ella se metió en el sombrero de Link.

¬ Bien, ¿Y qué esperas??

Partimos hacia el lago, el cual tenía yo muchas ganas de conocer. El Sol salía tímidamente mientras las últimas briznas del rocío nos humedecían el rostro. Link aspiraba el aroma del campo y lo disfrutaba enormemente.

¬ ¡¡AAAaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh……! …¿Por qué no sales, Navi? Te estás perdiendo de lo mejor del amanecer!

¬ ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……

¬………¡¡Ey, está dormida!! Canija ¬.¬…………- al no tener a nadie más con quién quejarse, Link se dirigió a mí.- …¿Has dormido bien, Epona?……Creo que si, estás llena de energía. ¿Quieres una zanahoria?

Me detuve unos segundos para ser alimentada. Por alguna extraña razón, esas zanahorias me daban mucha energía, y a cada bocado podía correr más velozmente.

(Yakio- jeje X3)

¬ ¡Creo que ya no falta mucho, Epona, puedo oler el lago!!- dijo después de unas horas.

¬ Me pregunto cómo es que puedes oler el lago…- dije en voz alta, sin que él me comprendiera. Pero sus respuestas eran cada vez mas bien empáticas…

¬ Cuando se está cerca del agua la tierra huele de un modo muy peculiar, es un olor que te recuerda que estás vivo, y que el mundo que te rodea también lo está, la tierra misma está viva…- su mirada se apagó un poco.- …Es un mundo que no debe de ser dañado…Es el mundo que debo salvar…

¬ Qué imprudencia de tus padres el dejar que lo hagas solo.- dije. Y también pensé que, si yo fuera su madre, por lo menos lo abrigaría mejor…

¬ ………¿Sabes? Hasta hace unos días me enteré de que no soy de raza kokiri, sino hylian……Eso me puso a pensar…- suspiró y dejó de apretar las riendas un momento.- …Los kokiris nacen de los espíritus del bosque del Gran Árbol Deku, todos se quieren como hermanos, porque en realidad lo son………Pero………yo tuve padres alguna vez…y……me pregunto qué es lo que sucedió con ellos. Jamás los conocí…o tal vez no lo recuerdo…………¿Me habrán abandonado?

Sentí una punzada en el corazón como si aquello me hubiera ofendido y dolido profundamente. Me detuve en seco, con lo que mi jinete se desubicó.

¬……¿Qué sucede, Epona, viste algo??

¬………Eh………- seguí caminando.- ……No, es sólo que me parece imposible que alguien se haya atrevido a abandonar a un niño tan adorable como tú…

¬ Tal vez mis padres no me querían…- siguió él con voz cada vez más lúgubre.- O no querían cuidar de mí, y por eso me encargaron con el Árbol Deku. Me pregunto por qué el nunca me dijo nada………

Luego fue él quien alzó la mirada y me hizo detenerme, como si hubiera recordado algo.

¬…Ahora que lo recuerdo, había ocasiones en que el Árbol Deku me enviaba a cierta parte del bosque a sembrar una flor……Varias veces le pregunté el por qué sólo hacía eso conmigo, pero ahora que lo analizo nunca fue directo.- y haciendo su voz más grave imitó la voz del espíritu del bosque.- "Una flor no le hace mal a nadie"…"¿Acaso no te gusta ir ahí?"…"Es por respeto a un espíritu poderoso y valiente"…"¿¿Estás cuestionando mis órdenes??"…………Tal vez cuando todo esto termine, regresaré para descubrir de qué espíritu se trata!!

¬ Eso es una muy buena idea Link.- dije .- …No puedo creer que no hayas tenido una mamá, son lo más lindo que existe en el universo, ojalá hubieras conocido a la mía.

Mientras él pensaba sacó una bolsita de por ahí, de ella tomó un caramelo y se lo llevó a la boca. Era como el sexto caramelo que se comía en una hora. Me frené bruscamente, no me gustaba que comiera tanto dulce…

¬ ¿Qué sucede ahora, Epona?- preguntó haciendo el caramelo a un lado en su mejilla. Navi salió del gorro.

¬ Eso me sonó a un muy sutil "deja de comer dulce, Link" por parte de Epona…

¬ ¿No que estabas dormida ¬¬?

¬ Tu lo has dicho, dormida, no inconsciente ni sorda…Anda, escupe ese dulce.

¬ Pero sabe rico T-T

¬ O por lo menos dale uno a Epona.

¬ Yo estoy bien así, gracias…pero es verdad, no me gusta que coma tanto dulce.- le dije a Navi

¬ Al parecer Epona la quiere hacer de madre sustituta XD…- respondió ella mofándose con Link.

¬ Quizá ella es mucho más conciente y maternal que cierta hada que conozco…

¬ Silencio ¬¬……………Ey, parece que pasando esa cerca está el lago, creo yo…

¬ ¡¡Pero está cerrada!!…Si queremos cruzar, tenemos que dar mucha vuelta…

¬ ¡Yo puedo saltar la cerca!- exclamé orgullosa.

¬…Link, ¿Por qué no la saltas junto con Epona? Estoy segura de que pueden hacerlo.

¬ ¡Siiii, eso me encantó n.n!!- y dicho esto el chico apretó las riendas.- …¡Vamos, Epona!

Eché a correr a toda velocidad para ganar impulso, el salto fue más sencillo en esta ocasión gracias a la baja altura. Seguimos derecho……pero mientras más nos acercábamos, una nueva sensación de nostalgia me invadía fuertemente. Llegamos al tan nombrado Lago Hylia…

¬…………Pero, ¿Qué pasó??- preguntó Link algo asustado. El gran lago no era más que una charca alrededor de un islote unido a tierra por un puente colgante.- ……¿¿Ganondorf también llegó a este extremo??

¬……Navi, ¿Qué tiene que ver ustedes con Ganondorf?- pregunté. Como siempre que Link estaba presente, no me respondió.

¬…Vamos Link, date prisa, debes encontrar la entrada al Templo del Agua.

Sin quitarse las botas siquiera el chico se zambulló en la poca agua que había. Yo por mi parte comenzaba a sentirme terriblemente mal, no por fuera si no por dentro. A pesar de ser mi primera vez en el lago Hylia, sentía una inmensa nostalgia por algo perdido, como en ocasiones anteriores, sólo que mucho más intenso…

¬ ¿Estás bien, Epona?

¬…No Navi……me siento muy mal…- los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.- …Este lugar me recuerda algo muy importante, pero no se que es…

¬……Será mejor que te tranquilices, Link y yo no estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo…nos gustaría que no te quedaras sola, pero no queda de otra.

¬ Está bien, lo entiendo…pero, ¿Qué es lo que hace?…¿A qué se dedica?

¬…A salvar Hyrule por mandato de las Diosas.

¬……¿Peleará contra Ganondorf?

¬ Primero necesitamos la esencia de los Seis Sabios, a los cuales tenemos que liberar de sus prisiones en los templos…

¬ Eso se oye muy peligroso.

¬Por eso mismo es por lo que tienes que quedarte aquí, ¿Está bien?

¬ Si, por mí no se preocupen, no me iré…

¬ …Y por favor, ya no te sientas mal. Piensa, ¿Qué es lo que te recuerda este lugar?

¬ …Esta vez no lo sé….

¬…¿Entonces por qué estás llorando?

¬ Estoy tan desconcertada como tú, Navi……Ya te lo dije, siento como si hubiera perdido a alguien muy importante, este sitio es muy especial, pero no se el por qué…

Me dejé caer sobre las rodillas esperando que un milagro aliviara el dolor de mi corazón, o por lo menos el recordar por qué siento esta nostalgia tan terrible. Link emergió a la superficie en ese momento.

¬ ¡Navi, encontré algo!……¿Qué le pasa a Epona?

¬ Está cansada…- dijo ella acercándose a mi oído.- …Tu tranquila Epona, nada va a pasarte………Hay algo importante que creo que debes saber, pero por ahora debo estar con Link, para que nada le suceda…

¬ Cuídalo mucho por favor…si algo malo le pasa, yo…

¬ Estará bien…

Navi se alejó con Link quien, con una túnica azul y pesadas botas de hierro, se hundió en las profundidades acompañado de su fiel amiga. Yo me quedé mirando cómo desaparecían. Y así comenzó mi larga espera. En ese tiempo pude llorar a rienda suelta, sacando todo el dolor que me embargaba, en esta ocasión no podía recordar nada. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Les pregunté a las Diosas por qué me permitían tener recuerdos y sentimientos que no eran míos, cuál era mi propósito en la vida, por qué ansiaba con tanto afán estar cerca de Link, y por qué me dolía tanto cuando recordaba todos esos años que pasó sin regresar por mí…

Una respuesta llegó a mi mente como una flecha………Era absurdo, muy absurdo, pero era una explicación vagamente razonable…

¬…¿Y…y si estoy enamorada de Link?

¿Qué es el amor? Me pregunté. Mi madre no estuvo conmigo para explicármelo, ni tampoco para decirme el por qué a las demás potrillas les atraía el hecho de emparejarse con un caballo y procrear, y a mí sólo me interesaba que aquel niño de ropas verdes regresara por mí. Era posible, entonces, que aquel sentimiento inexplorado se paseara dentro de mí en formas que yo intentaba asociar con sentimientos conocidos, pero aún así me parecía una idea absurda el hecho de sentirme atraída por una criatura de otra especie totalmente diferente a la mía…

Pasaron los minutos, las horas. Yo no tenía hambre, pero cuando el Sol comenzó a ponerse en el horizonte decidí probar un poco de pasto para ver si me daban ganas de comer, sin éxito. Caminé por el lugar hasta donde me permitía la falta de agua, casi todo el lago, mientras aquella nostalgia/amor que seguía sintiendo me obligaba a pensar el por qué me sentía así…. Me detuve unos instantes a pastar, cuando de pronto alguien saltó sobre mi lomo, tomó mis riendas y me llevó a todo galope lejos del lugar. Asustada por el sobresalto, mis pies se movían mecánicamente a la par que el jinete me indicaba bruscamente. Para cuando reaccioné ya estaba yo muy lejos, pero me detuve en seco y me paré sobre mis patas traseras, con la firme intención de deshacerme de quien fuera que me estuviera robando. Ágilmente se sujetó, y cuando sintió que estaba a punto de caer bajó de un salto, plantándose frente a mí…

¬ ¡Tranquila, tranquila, no pasará nada…!

Era el muchacho sheikah de la noche anterior…

¬…Lamento haberte asustado, pero tenía que verte…- me dijo.- …Imagino que Link ha entrado al Templo del Agua.

Asentí con la cabeza. Asombrado, el chico me miró a los ojos.

¬……¿Acabas de responder a mi pregunta??

Volví a asentir. El chico se mostró muy sorprendido.

¬ ……Eres mucho más especial de lo que pensé….Soy Sheik, y estoy contigo por una razón en especial…

Guardó silencio repentinamente. Caminé un poco alrededor de él para examinarlo, él no se movió. Finalmente me recosté sobre mis patas, esperando qué era lo que tenía que decirme…

¬………Bueno, ¿Y cómo has estado?- me preguntó sentándose junto a mí y sacando un cubito de azúcar de un bolso.- ……Te estuve observando mucho rato en el lago, y no parecías estar muy bien…

Al recordar nuevamente la sensación de nostalgia y pérdida me entristecí bastante, cosa que Sheik notó.

¬……………Creo que tú y yo tenemos cosas en común, Epona………No tengo idea del por qué sé tu nombre, ni por qué tus ojos me llaman tanto la atención, pero me intriga mucho……

Bajó la mirada mientras me ofrecía el azúcar. Dí un lengüetazo, pero no me hizo sentir mejor…

¬ …Ayer, en el rancho………Yo………Estaba espiando a Link cuando te topaste con mis ojos. En ese momento sentí algo muy extraño…como que tú y yo ya nos conocíamos. Cosa extraña considerando que ni siquiera eres una persona…

La forma en que me hablaba hacía que me sintiera atraída por él, no de forma amorosa, si no espiritual…Busqué su mirada para poder expresarle de algún modo que yo sentía lo mismo, y que tenía deseos de saber más sobre Sheik y el por qué me siento tan cercana a él.

¬……Epona, ¿Te ha sucedido a veces que………bueno, sientes que no eres quien realmente deberías ser?

Me sobresalté un poco. Nunca había pensado en eso como tal, pero ahora que me lo decía en una forma tan clara, parecía encajar conmigo…

¬…Yo me siento frustrado. Tengo la mente en blanco en algunas ocasiones. No recuerdo mi niñez, y tengo pocos recuerdos de mi entrenamiento. No sé si tuve padres y no recuerdo a mi maestra. Pero sobre todo, no recuerdo ninguna sensación de pertenencia…Siento que no pertenezco a esta realidad y mundo, como si mi verdadero yo estuviera encerrado muy lejos de aquí…………¿Pero por qué te digo todo esto?? – me miró a los ojos.- ………Jamás lo había hablado con nadie……

Sonreí sin importarme que él no se diera cuenta. Recargué mi cabeza contra la suya, esperando que se sintiera confortado. Me acarició un poco y luego se alejó.

¬……Anoche tuve miedo.- dijo cruzándose de brazos como si aquello lo avergonzara.- …Cuando me acerqué a ti y te toqué sentí mucho miedo, no de ti, si no de mi mismo……Sentí como si lo que soy ahora en realidad no existiera, y me asusté al pensar que yo no debería existir…Miles de sentimientos me atacaron en ese momento, cosas que tal vez estuvieron encerradas por muchos años, y recuerdos de cosas que no sé si sucedieron…- alzó la mirada.- …Ví tus ojos, las ventanas del alma, Epona……Y esos ojos no son de un caballo.

Sheik notó mi cara de interrogación y dio un par de pasos hacia mí. Pero yo seguía sin entender el por qué de ello, a qué se refería con que mis ojos no eran de caballo, si es lo que yo he sido toda la vida…

¬ En mi tribu se tenía una creencia muy bella…- dijo con algo de nostalgia.- …Que cuando alguien amado muere, su alma regresa a través de una criatura, y busca a sus seres queridos para protegerlos……Epona, tú y yo tenemos más en común de lo que aparentamos. He pensado que tal vez yo fui alguien importante y quisiera saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo deseo no hacerlo, puede que cuando lo sepa, desaparezca……¿Qué dices, me ayudarás a tomar una decisión?

Por mi parte yo estaba helada…Toda mi vida había sido un caballo…¿Pero, y en otra vida…? Este chico me tenía muchas respuestas, y yo no pensaba dejarlo ir hasta que me dijera algo sobre por qué me atacan esos recuerdos y sentimientos, como él describe con tanta claridad.

¬ ……Epona………- su voz sonaba insegura…- ……¿Podríamos…intentarlo de nuevo?…Es decir, establecer algo como lo que pasó anoche…quiero saber más sobre mí.

Asentí nuevamente. Se me acercó con lentitud…me miró a los ojos…me tomó del hocico…

¬……Hazlo……haz lo que hiciste ayer, Epona…

Pero yo no sabía a qué se refería. A decir verdad, esperaba que él fuera quien lo hiciera…

¬……Vamos Epona, hazlo…-dijo con menos paciencia, pero yo sólo parpadee, de verdad no tenía idea de qué era lo que había pasado la noche anterior…- ……¡¡Anda, quiero saberlo ya!!

Me puse nerviosa y me alejé. Sheik se frotó la frente como arrepentido.

¬……Lo siento, no quise gritarte………Pero vamos Epona, si eso vuelve a pasar y puedo controlarlo, podré cifrar esa laguna mental que tengo…

¬ ¡Realmente no sé qué hacer!- dije en voz alta.- …¡No sé lo que pasó anoche!!

¬ Cuando te ví a los ojos…- me dijo, aunque más para si mismo.- …Fue cuando comencé a sentir miedo……Y esos recuerdos me atacaron. Tal vez deba averiguar primero que conexión tengo contigo antes de volver a intentar algo así……

Sacó más azúcar y me la dio. Bajo esa prenda se podía apreciar una ligera sonrisa.

¬…Lamento haberte "secuestrado" de esta forma, Epona……Pero esque en verdad, esto es algo que deseo saber…Tal vez, cuando llegue el momento, lo sabré con seguridad…

Volvió a acariciarme…Pero en un momento titubeó, su mirada cambió, pero no como la noche anterior, esta vez estaba conciente…pero era una mirada muy, muy triste. Inexplicablemente, el fuerte sheikah comenzó a llorar. No se cubrió el rostro, sólo dejó resbalar las gruesas lágrimas libremente, sollozando con fuerza, sintiéndose tal y como me sentía yo hace unas horas, con mucha nostalgia, frustración, enorme tristeza por una gran pérdida, y a pesar de que se enjugó varias veces las lágrimas era en vano, porque nuevas corrientes surcaban sus mejillas delineando las delicadas facciones del guerrero Sheik. Recargué mi cabeza sobre él, quería consolarlo aunque no sabía que era lo que tenía, pero sabía cómo se sentía. Reaccionando ante el gesto él me miró a los ojos de los que aún manaba la expresión de su dolor…

¬ ……Epona……¿Por qué me has contagiado de esto??- se enjugó de nuevo.- …Jamás había sentido eso antes……¿Cómo puede alguien como tú sentir tanto sufrimiento?…Tal vez no me lo has contagiado tú…tal vez estos sentimientos estaban escondidos dentro de mi…Es el reflejo del dolor que siento por algo perdido…¡¡Pero no sé qué es!!…

Al mirarlo fijamente a los ojos me devolvió otro recuerdo, rápido pero claro…El de aquella hermosa niña empapada de lluvia montada en un caballo blanco, que en una horrible noche de tormenta escapó a toda velocidad con su guardaespaldas no sin antes transmitirme su calor. Antes de que pudiera recordar más Sheik me abrazó fuertemente y llorando a rienda suelta, sabiendo que nadie mas que yo sería testigo de su dolor espontáneo.

Pero todo cambió para mí de un momento a otro. Una fuerte oleada de confusión me invadió repentinamente, Miles de imágenes desfilaban ante mí en desorden, millones de palabras resonaban en mis oídos al mismo tiempo sin sentido, y sentí como si algo dentro de mí quisiera salir…Sentí también mucho miedo de mi misma, y esa fuerte sensación de que no soy quien debería ser, y que cuando sepa quien soy en realidad voy a sufrir diez veces más de lo que sufro ahora…Me levanté sobre mis patas traseras, lancé golpes a todo lo que se moviera y no me importó golpear a Sheik ,yo sólo quería dejar de sentir esa terrible confusión. Me lancé a la carrera en medio de la oscuridad y sin rumbo, ni siquiera veía el camino, mi mente seguía proyectándome recuerdos en desorden y seguía escuchando voces como de miles de personas, todas hablando al mismo tiempo justamente en mi oído. De repente algo se puso en orden y sincronizó el sonido. Era otro recuerdo, pero esta vez era tan claro que parecía estar ahí mismo. Me detuve a observar, aunque no mas tranquila…

Una procesión desfilaba hacia el islote del Lago Hylia cruzando el puente colgante. Varias personas estaban alrededor en pequeñas barcas, todos muy elegantes y mirando con gran entusiasmo al centro del islote. Algunos zoras curiosos se asomaban tímidamente para observar qué estaba pasando, y se quedaban al ver tanta alegría y felicidad reunidas en un solo sitio. El lugar en el centro había sólo unas pocas personas. Pero el que más resaltaba era un hombre vestido de blanco, ostentando en su traje insignias del Ejército Real y una elegante vestimenta, parado en medio de dos grandes floreros que contenían las más bellas flores blancas y doradas del reino; pero, a pesar de aquel lujo, el hombre lucía en extremo sencillo y radiante en su rostro, además de sumamente nervioso. A la cabeza de la pequeña procesión que iba cruzando el puente iba una dama muy bella, vistiendo un hermoso pero sencillo vestido blanco que resbalaba sobre su piel como seda y ondeando con el viento a la par de sus rubios cabellos. Un tocado de flores blancas y doradas adornaba sus sienes, y llevaba en las manos un ramo que parecía hecho especialmente para ocasión, para esa mujer, para esas manos finas y delicadas que eran capaces de enfrentar al más hábil espadachín; en sus puntiagudas orejas lucían un par de perlas brillantes como si las mismas diosas hubiesen decidido donarlas a tan valiente y bella guerrera para que las usara en el momento de unirse en sagrado matrimonio con el amor de su vida. Pero todo lo demás que ella llevaba quedaba opacado por una gran sonrisa en el rostro de ella, una sonrisa que expresaba felicidad en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo una larga espera llegaba a su fin, y cómo ese podría ser el comienzo de su nueva vida al lado del ser que amaba. Un terrible sentimiento de envidia me invadió. ¿Por qué no podía yo ser feliz como aquellas personas?…¿Por qué no había nada más por lo que yo pudiera soñar, anhelar, o esperar?…¿Qué era lo que hacía tan dichosos a todos y que yo no conocía? …Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué ver eso a pesar de ser una escena alegre me hacía sentir el ser más desgraciado en el mundo? Volví a correr para alejarme de aquel recuerdo, aunque fue imposible, todo seguía desarrollándose como en un ensueño para los que lo disfrutaban. Era como……como si todo aquello me hubiera sido arrebatado brusca e injustamente. Me detuve al llegar a aquella reflexión. Noté que había estado corriendo con los ojos cerrados, y para cuando los abrí no reconocí el lugar, sólo escuché el rugido de un río que corría……¡¡Unos cien metros por debajo de mí!! Me asusté al darme cuenta de que estuve a punto de caer esa distancia por un acantilado, pero agradecí a las diosas por haberme ayudado a detenerme en ese momento. Sentí que el cansancio me dominaba, así que me dejé caer pesadamente y me dormí en un sueño profundo…

Desperté. El Sol ya estaba en lo más alto, y la temperatura en esa parte de Hyrule subía rápidamente. Me levanté aún con algunas sensaciones extrañas en mi pecho, pero ahora pude prestarles menos importancia, la verdad me interesaba más saber en dónde estaba, y cómo regresar al lago Hylia…Además, creo que he golpeado a Sheik de repente me siento muy preocupada por él, no me dí cuenta de que había sido muy brusca la noche anterior, espero no haberlo lastimado…Caminé despacio hasta que llegué a campo abierto donde pude pastar un poco. Fue hasta que me topé con una pequeña florecilla blanca que recordé mi sueño de la noche anterior…Quizá si pudiera convencer a Navi de que le hablara a alguien de mi sentir me sería más fácil comprender qué siento…

……¡¡Navi!!……¡¡Link!! Si ya habían salido, seguramente estarían muy preocupados por mi al no encontrarme!…Y ni siquiera tengo idea de dónde estoy. Correr a ninguna dirección no iba a serme de mucha ayuda, pero me sirvió para relajarme, aunque quizá me haya alejado un poco más de lo que pensé. Frustrada me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol, pensando en la mejor forma de encontrar el camino de regreso antes de que mis amigos piensen que los abandoné…Mientras estaba ahí volví a pensar en la niña de ojos azules, a la que sólo he visto una vez en la vida pero siento que la quiero mucho. Me gustaría saber qué pasó con ella, hace tantos años que eso sucedió que casi la había olvidado. Sin embargo, ahora que conocí a Sheik, me doy cuenta de que su esencia me recuerda mucho a la de la pequeña rubia, incluso sentí afecto por él tan rápidamente como con la joven princesa……¿Tendrán alguna relación?

Una dulce melodía llegó a mis oídos…¡¡Era mi canción!! Me levanté de un salto y miré a todas partes…no ví a Link por ningún lado. Pero aún así mi instinto me llevó en una dirección, siguiendo las notas de la música. Pasando un tramo reconocí el camino, el cual seguí hasta el Lago Hylia. Link estaba sentado cerca de una pequeña hortaliza con un espantapájaros, y soplaba las notas en su ocarina con la esperanza de que yo volviera. Relinché con fuerza para hacerle notar que estaba ahí…

¬ ¡¡Ahí está!!- gritó Navi.- …¿Ves Link?…¡¡Te dije que ella no iba a marcharse!!

¬ ¡¡Epona!!- la radiante sonrisa del chico me devolvió las energías gastadas por correr hasta el lugar por quien sabe cuántos kilómetros.- ¡Que bueno que me escuchaste!!

Cuando me acerqué a él noté que tenía un brazo lastimado…

¬ ……¿Cómo les fue, Navi?…- pregunté.- …¿Qué le pasó a Link?

¬ …¿Eh?…- Link notó que yo miraba su brazo.- …¡¡Ah, esto!! No te preocupes, Epona, sólo que Morpha me arrojó, pero él no corrió con tanta suerte, hehe!!

¬ La paz ha sido devuelta al Lago Hylia y los Dominios Zora…- dijo Navi tranquilamente.- ……Link, ahora debemos ir por el Sabio de la Oscuridad…

¬ AAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhh, acabo de salir del Templo del agua!!- protestó el rubio.- …¡¡Quiero descansar por lo menos hasta mañana!!

¬ Está bien, te lo mereces……comienza a levantar la tienda antes de que sea muy tarde XD.

¬ Malvada ¬¬……

Como siempre, en cuanto Link se ocupó de sus labores, Navi se acercó para conversar conmigo…

¬ ¿En dónde estabas, Epona?

¬ Me ha sucedido algo extrañísimo Navi, aquel muchacho sheikah vino por mí, me habló muchas cosas que me cuestan trabajo entender, y me hizo pasar por otro suceso desconocido…

¬ No me agrada ese chico…

¬……La otra noche…- confesé.- ……No fue sólo el poe quien se acercó, fue Sheik quien intentó robar la comida, pero algo le sucedió al acercarse a mí…

¬ Bien.- me interrumpió el hada.- …En realidad no me interesa lo que le haya pasado a él…

¬ ¡Pero eso también me afectó a mí!! Ahora los recuerdos son más claros y detallados……así como los sentimientos……

¬…Yo………quería hablarte sobre eso, Epona…- respondió Navi en un tono como de culpa.- ……¿Qué cosa dices que te pasó?

Intenté describirle el mundo de sensaciones que experimenté al sentir el abrazo del chico, pero cada vez me confundía más, y más…Y a pesar de todo, Navi parecía entenderme, quedándose callada para escucharme a detalle. Le narré también la visión del matrimonio en el lago y la envidia que eso me provocaba. Pero lo que despertó su interés al cien por ciento fue el sentimiento de relación que encontré entre la niña que huía y el joven sheikah.

¬ ……¿Entonces Navi?…¿Qué dices de todo eso?

¬ …A decir verdad, es algo más común de lo que piensas…- dijo, aunque sonaba algo preocupada.- ……Pero……Al diablo, te lo diré de una vez………Epona, hay ocasiones en que……bueno, algunas criaturas al morir pasan a otro estado…

¬ ¿Qué tipo de criaturas?

¬ …Pueden ser criaturas muy malas, o criaturas infinitamente buenas, pero las diosas siempre las escogen por una razón……Creo…que tal vez, ese sea tu caso.

¬……Sheik me dijo algo parecido……

¬ …Los recuerdos que tienes son de tu vida pasada, tal vez porque la forma en que viviste o moriste quedó tan marcada que no la puedes olvidar……Pero te diré algo.- dijo con un tono de voz más serio.- ……Debes…hacer lo posible por olvidarte de aquellos recuerdos. Si vuelves a tener otra visión, ignórala, tómala como una jugarreta de tu imaginación…

¬ ¿Por qué?

¬…………………Porque si llegas a recordar quién fuiste……sufrirás mucho…- al darse cuenta de su tono de voz, lo cambió por uno más formal.- …He visto a muchas criaturas caer presas de los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, y no creo que eso sea un apropiado destino para ti.

¬…Tal vez pueda ignorar los recuerdos, pero me es imposible dejar del lado los sentimientos…- desvié la cabeza, Navi me hacía sentir como una tonta, como si todo lo que me pasara fuera porque yo lo quería así.- ……De verdad, te juro que no soy yo quien decide sentir o recordar todo eso.

¬ Lo sé, lo lamento, no quise ofenderte……Pero ojalá que pudieras hacerme caso.

¬……¿Qué habré sido en mi otra vida…?- me pregunté en voz alta.

¬ Te dije que lo olvidaras.

Una punzada en el pecho me llevó a recordar al dulce bebé al que tanto amé en mi otra vida…Su rostro, sus ojos, sus expresiones, su vocecita…

¬ Navi……creo que en otra vida tuve un hijo.

¬ ¡No me lo digas!!- dijo algo irritada.- …¡No me lo cuentes, sólo olvídalo!!…¡Olvídalo de una buena vez porque eso no te llevará a nada bueno!!

Bajé la cabeza…sea como fuere, ella tenía razón, lo único que hacía era torturarme…

¬ ¡Listo!!- dijo Link saliendo de la tienda.- ¡Esta vez es lo suficientemente grande como para que entremos todos!

¬ ¡Eso está mejor niño del bosque!!- le dijo Navi.- …Durmamos de una vez, los grandes genios duermen muchas horas al día!

¬ Pero yo no soy un genio…

¬ Y me consta, Link XD…

¬ ¡¡Navi!!…Grrrr., esta me la pagarás ¬¬……

* * *

Después de desayunar al día siguiente Navi insistió en que camináramos inmediatamente hacia la búsqueda del siguiente sabio, a lo que Link obedeció a regañadientes…

¬…En el fondo aún es un niño… - le dije al hada mientras cruzábamos el campo de Hyrule.

¬……En realidad si…- respondió ella, cosa que me sorprendió porque parecía no importarle que Link nos escuchara.- ……Descubrió la Espada Maestra, pero era demasiado pequeño para cargarla, así que el sabio de la luz descansó su espíritu por 7 años…

¬ ¿De verdad??- exclamé sorprendida.- …………¿Osea que la Espada Maestra existe?

¬…¿Conoces la Espada Maestra?

¬ Pues……- como siempre, parecía conocerla, pero en realidad no lo recuerdo.- ……Tal vez en mi otra vida…

¬ Otra vez con eso…

¬ ¿Dijiste algo, Navi??- preguntó Link distrayéndose un momento del camino?

¬ No, nuevamente hablo sola…

¬ Ah bueno, a las hadas locas hay que darles su espacio…

¬ Mira lo que me saco por hablar contigo…- me dijo el hada.- …bueno, te lo repito, olvida esas cosas ok? Mejor háblame de tu vida como yegua…

¬…Es aburrida, por lo menos lo era hasta que ustedes llegaron.……

¬ Navi………- dijo Link interrumpiéndonos. Sonaba preocupado.- ………¿Es humo lo que se ve allá?

¬…Si, lo es…

¬ ¡Proviene de villa Kakariko!!

¬ Será una chimenea…

¬ ¡No, es mucho más que eso!!- el chico me jaló de las riendas.- ¡¡Rápido Epona, algo pasa en Kakariko!!

Obedecí sin chistar aunque todavía nos faltaba pasar el castillo para llegar. Al estar junto a la ciudadela ví el ambiente tan espeluznante, pero no quise mirar más allá, con lo que seguí mi camino…A la entrada al pueblo Kakariko había una mujer que huía de algo…

¬ ¡¡Oiga!!- la llamó Link.- …¡¡Chica de los cuccos, espere!!

¬……¿Eh??……- ella se acercó.- ……¿Quién eres??

¬ ¿Qué pasa??

¬ ¡Espíritus, fantasmas, miles de cosas están causando problemas ahí!!…¡¡Ayuda a la gente por favor, señor espadachín!!

¬ No puede ser…- dijo Link. Su tono de voz estaba lleno de rencor.- ……¿También Ganondorf ha osado llegar hasta acá??…¡Eah ,Epona!!

Subí lo más rápido que pude las rampas. Llegamos a la entrada al lugar……Extrañamente todo estaba tranquilo ya…

¬ Link, deberíamos dejar aquí a Epona…- dijo Navi.- …Puede ser peligroso…

¬ Buena idea…- respondió él desmontando.- …Tranquila pequeña, volveré pronto…

A pesar de lo que se me había indicado, y de que mi instinto me decía que escapara, no lo hice…un instinto más grande me llamaba a seguir al héroe.

¬ ¡Quédate ahí, Epona!- me gritó el chico enérgicamente.- …¡No quiero que te hagas daño!

Estaba a punto de responder…pero miré hacia el frente. Reconocí una figura…

¬ ¡Navi!- grité.- …¡Adelante está Sheik!

¬ ¡Cuidado Link!- dijo el hada volando hacia el intruso.

¬ ¡Calma, no voy a hacerles nada!!- respondió el sheikah…- …¡No bajes la guardia Link! Miles de espíritus malignos han escapado de su encierro, si te descuidas uno podría poseerte!

¬…Yo no veo nada…

Como respondiendo a su escepticismo, la palanca del pozo de la villa salió volando. Un ente apareció revoloteando velozmente, pasó golpeando a Sheik y elevándolo varios metros en el aire. Link lanzó varias estocadas al aire pero sin resultado, al parecer él no podía ver al espíritu. A veces los animales tenemos más sensibilidad para estas cosas que los humanos. Navi revoloteaba, nerviosa, mientras yo me acercaba corriendo.

¬ ¡¡Arriba Navi!!- Grité saltando unos escombros.- ¡¡Sobre Link!!

¬ ¡¡LINK ,ARRIBA!!- repitió el hada. Sin embargo, en lugar de atacar, Link se agachó justo a tiempo. Corrió hacia donde yacía Sheik…- …¿¿QUÉ HACES LINK??

¬ ¡¡Sheik está herido, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí!!

¬ ¡PRIMERO ACABA CON ESOS ESPÍRITUS!!

¬ ¿¿Navi, puedes verlos??- pregunté.

¬ ¡Me cuesta trabajo, las hadas sólo los vemos como luces brillantes!!

¬ ¡Están por todas partes!!

Un grito de Link nos distrajo a ambas. Un enorme demonio, como un ogro, lo había atacado junto con Sheik…

¬ ¿¿ESTAS BIEN, LINK??- le preguntó Navi revoloteando hacia él…

Lancé patadas a todo lo que se moviera, pero era inútil, por más que yo pudiera verlos no podía tocarlos, ni apagar el fuego que algunos provocaban, ni siquiera ayudar a Link a levantarse…El chico estaba herido, pero intentaba ponerse de pie para luchar contra los fantasmas. Sin embargo, el gran ogro fantasmal tomó una estaca gigante caída del techo de una casa. Algo sucedió dentro de mí, ese horrible ser estaba pensando en clavar la estaca en los dos chicos que yacían en el suelo. Sin saber cómo es que yo sabía eso me lancé corriendo contra el ogro, pero lo atravesé.

¬ ¡¡ALÉJATE EPONA!!- me gritó Link. Navi había desaparecido.

¬ ¡¡No voy a dejarte ahí!!- le grité. El ogro dio una patada hacia Link y Sheik. El primero se golpeó en la cabeza al caer, y también quedó inconsciente.

El ogro levantó más su arma física con el fin de aplicar toda la fuerza posible al golpe, de verdad estaba decidido a matarlos…Y por supuesto yo no iba a permitirlo! De un salto me planté junto a Link y le arrebaté su espada de las manos, empuñándola firmemente contra el ente, quien en ese preciso momento lanzó su ataque. Tomé la espada con ambas manos, era algo pesada…Con toda mi fuerza ataqué su mano…para mi sorpresa, la corté de tajo con la Espada Maestra. El resto del ogro desapareció. Algunos espiritus revoloteaban furiosos a mi alrededor. Uno se decidió a atacarme…grave error. El arma definitiva fue usada contra todos. Pero me alejé unos metros de Link y Sheik, momento que un fantasmilla aprovechó para intentar acercarse a ellos. Salté nuevamente, aplicando una estocada y partiendo en dos al demonio. Al hacerlo Navi salió de dentro de él, revoloteando contenta a todos lados.

¬ ¡Ja, sabía que podía escapar!!- pero se detuvo al verme…

¬ ¿Ese fantasma te comió? Vaya que eso es raro…- le dije para aliviar tensión.

¬ …………¿Q-Quién eres??- me preguntó mi amiga llena de temor.

¬…Pues quien más, soy yo…- respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, ¿Quién mas podría ser si no Epona?…Pero otra cosa llamó más mi atención…Me acerqué a los dos heridos dejando la Espada Maestra junto a Link. Sheik tenía algo de sangre en la frente, y Link en el labio, pero fuera de eso parecían estar bien salvo que estaban inconsientes…

¬ ¿En serio quien eres?- preguntó Navi más tranquila.- …¿Eres un espíritu bueno?

¬……¿Te has quedado ciega? Soy yo, Epona…- dije mientras me acuclillaba. Me sentí tranquila de ver a Link en buen estado, pero me preocupaba el que siguiera inconsciente…

¬………………¿¿EPONA??- gritó Navi. Voló hacia la parte de atrás de la casa donde habían quedado heridos , y luego regresó.- …¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!

No me importaba si ella estaba sorprendida de mis habilidades, después de todo soy una guerrera. Tomé a Link y lo recargué en mi regazo…….…El corazón se me encogió, como si eso fuera algo que yo estuviera esperando desde hace mucho. Incluso mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla, sintiéndolo, limpiando la sangre de su labio……

¬………Link……………Mi querido Link………

¬ Eh…………Epona…………- llamó Navi. No le hice caso.

¬……Gracias a las diosas estás bien……

¬Epona………

¬ ……¿Y tu?- miré a Sheik. Dejé delicadamente a Link en el suelo y me dirigí a él, acurrucándolo como hice con Link.- ……Bueno, al parecer también eres fuerte, a pesar de lo delicado que luces…

El sheikah me escuchó y entreabrió los ojos……intentó hablar…

¬ No te esfuerces, descansa…- le dije. Instantáneamente volvió a quedarse dormido.

¬ ¡¡EPONA!!

¬ ¿¿Qué quieres, Navi?? Respondí sin paciencia…

¬ ¡¡Ven acá!!

Ante su insistencia me levanté………pero antes miré mi mano, que brillaba…al igual que todo mi brazo, y mis pies, y…

¬ ¡¡ANDA, VEN!!

¬ ………¿Qué me pasa, Navi??

Pensé que si la obedecía encontraría una respuesta…Al llegar atrás busqué con la mirada a Navi, pero me topé con algo más escalofriante…

Yo estaba ahí, tirada en el suelo, inconsciente………¿Pero…entonces soy yo la que está parada……?

…¿Parada en dos pies?

¬ ……Navi……¿Cómo me veo??- pregunté con temor.

¬ …Eres……- ella revoloteó a todo mi alrededor.- ……Eres una grande y valiente…¡¡SILUETA BRILLANTE X0!!

¬ Cierto, no puedes distinguir formas…………¡¡Ya se, el pozo!!

Corrí hacia el agua del pozo, pero no había ningún reflejo………Mi corazón se movía con la intriga sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, de verdad quería saberlo!! …¿Por qué de repente mi espíritu se sale de mi cuerpo y derrota a cientos de demonios?

¬ Claro……- dije pensando en voz alta.- …Para salvar a Link……

¬ ¡Esto es antinatural!!- gritó el hada medio histérica y volando alrededor de mi cuerpo que yacía en el suelo.- ¡¡Tú no deberías poder hacer eso, Epona…!!

¬ No sé cómo soy…- dije con frustración.- …Si tan solo pudiera verme y saber…

¬ ¡¡Lo que eres tú es una YEGUA!!…¡¡UNA YEGUA VALIENTE Y AGIL QUE CABALGA JUNTO AL HEROE DEL TIEMPO, Y YA!!…¡¡Regresa a tu cuerpo, te lo ordeno!!

¬ No sé como hacerlo……

¬ ¿Cómo que no……? Vamos Navi, has memoria, haz memoria………¡Lo tengo!!

¬ ¿Qué?

¬ ¡Desdoblamiento de espíritu!!

¬ ¿Tú también?

¬ ¡¡NOOO X0!!…¡Eso fue lo que te pasó a ti!! Tal vez por la energía del lugar tu espíritu se desprendió momentáneamente de tu cuerpo, deberías poder volver cuando quieras…

¬ Está bien………Pero Navi, quiero saber quién soy………si pudiera verme en un espejo…

¬ ¡¡NO PUEDES!!…¡Sólo olvídalo, Epona!!

En eso Link comenzó a moverse, como queriendo despertar…………Todo se puso oscuro nuevamente para mí.

Cuando por fin pude despertar Link estaba a mi lado. Había más gente y más movimiento………

¬……¿Epona?- me preguntó el chico con ternura.- …¿Estás bien?

¬……¿Qué…?- dije. Miré mis patas…- ………Así que soy una yegua nuevamente…

¬ Creo que está bien.- dijo Navi saliendo del gorro de Link.- Sólo se ha asustado…

¬ Navi, que pasó?- le preguntó el rubio.- …No recuerdo anda después de que esa viga voladora me golpeó…

¬ Los espíritus no pudieron haberse ido por si solos…- dijo una voz misteriosa. Era Sheik, que estaba recargado en un muro.- …Algo tuvo que haberlos asustado…

¬ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Sheik??- preguntó Link curioso.

¬ ……El templo de las Sombras ha perdido su sello también. Se encuentra al norte de aquí, en el cementerio. Los espíritus malignos de ahí escaparon a hacer sus destrozos.- lo meditó un poco…- ………Pero……

¬ ¿Pero qué?- preguntó Navi a la defensiva.

¬……Pienso que tal vez los espíritus de la familia real y sus servidores despertaron junto con los entes malignos.

¬ ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?- siguió Link.

¬…………No sé si lo soñé…- dijo Sheik mirándonos a todos.- ……Pero ví a una mujer.

¬ Pues en Kakariko hay mucha gente, y muchas mujeres…- dijo el hada poniéndose algo nerviosa. Yo me levanté para acercarme más a la escena.

¬…Pero no hay mujeres hylian.

¬ ¿¿Una hyliana??- preguntó Link, cada vez más maravillado.- ¡Podría ser la Princesa Zelda!!

¬ No lo creo…- Sheik sonó cada vez más misterioso.- …Esta mujer no sólo era algo mayor que Zelda si es que vive, también…brillaba de forma extraña……- y para si mismo agregó.- …Ella pudo haber destruido a los demonios…

¬ O pudiste haberlo soñado también.- dijo Navi tajantemente.- ¡Anda Link, al Templo de las Sombras!!

¬…Una hyliana…- se repetía Link haciendo caso omiso del hada.- ………¿De verdad ella nos salvó? No veo otra explicación…………Tal vez era un espíritu, supongo que buscaré su tumba y le agradeceré…

¬ También puede que fuera una alucinación…- dijo el sheikah.- …Y que los demonios se hayan asustado al verte…Bien Link, eso es todo por ahora…Nos veremos después, entonces.

¬ ¡Cuidate, y gracias por la canción!!

Tras el destello de una nuez Deku como era su estilo Sheik desapareció. Ahora era yo quien debía buscarlo a él…si es que pudo verme en mi forma espectral…Tal vez con su ayuda podría descifrar mi pasado…

Mi pasado como humano…para encontrar al bebé que tanto amo…

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_

* * *

_

Yakío- ¡Tres capis y arriba, yupi, estoy muy feliz!! El fic ha tenido muy buena aceptación, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su completo agrado y si no ha sido así díganmelo para responderles en este espacio como lo hago a continuación.

**Matakishi**

¡Claro que la continuaré, aunque demore tres años en seguirla lo haré, aunque eso no suene muy alentador XD! Gracias por leer y comentar n.n

**WeRa**

Oh si a mi también me gusta esa película, pero a decir verdad mi inspiración no viene de ahí…(viene de otra parte o.o?). ¿Qué pasará con el rancho? No lo sé, y creo que a Epona no le importa mucho ahora que está con Link. ¿Y qué tenía Sheik? Ya lo has visto, espero un review para este capi, y gracias nuevamente!!

**KTTR**

Owww me conmueve el hecho de que te guste mi fic, lo hago con el fin entero de que sea así, lo juro, y gracias a lectores como tú puedo hacerlo n.n En realidad no le he querido poner nombre a la madre de Link -aunque tengo miles de opciones.- pero siento como si se perdiera parte de la esencia al ponerle un nombre…ora que al cliente lo que pida, si quieres un nombre lo sometemos a votación y asunto arreglado nee?A su padre si le puse nombre porque a pesar de que fue alguien importante para Epona pero no influye directamente en su vida actual, hehe. En cuanto a lo de Navi…si, quería que fuera algo así como una ley entre hadas, porque si pudieran hacerla de intérprete con todos como que sería todo demasiado fácil y aburrido, te parece bien? Si no es asi dímelo X3. Y lo de la ortografía…creo que fue en otro fic nnU, el de Que Nadie se de Cuenta, me parece………Gracias por tus criticas, me fascinan!

**Klaudia**

¡Que gran honor ser la primera persona a la que le dejas review aquí! Y bienvenida seas! Ahí tienes más sobre los recuerdos de la pobre Epona, y cada vez se pondrán más intensos!! Gracias por leer mis otros fics, estaba intentando escribir otro LinkxMidna pero las ideas que tenía ya las usé y no quisiera hacer algo trillado…ya se me ocurrirá algo XD. Gracias por comentar y por chatear conmigo, nos estamos leyendo entonces vale n.n??

**Chris-Roy**

¡Hola chikito bonito precioso mi amor!!Que bueno que te guste mi fic…algunas ideas ya te dije como se me ocurre, y unas pocas me las pirateo de mi vida X3. A ver si ya para esta semana hacemos el bendito trueque de consolas para que acabes el TP (babeo…). Desgraciadamente Epona también tiene que sufrir, pero no tanto como Mely está sufriendo en el capi 13 de elemental XD (soy mala muy mala XD). De verdad que intento seguir Wedding Cake mi amor, y sólo por ti lo haré! Espero un review pronto ehh ¬¬? Porque si no luego se te olvida.

**Dialirvi**

(Ohh, Shink……babeo…) Ejem, ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review! Si, gracias a ti corregí ese error fatal, NO MEREZCO SER ESCRTORA T0T!! Pero la autocorrección en word era la que hacía de las suyas ¬¬ damn…Ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero no tardar tanto, pero toma en cuenta que son tres fics en proceso -.-, hago lo mejor que puedo! Y gracias por comentar querida……………Jugamos rol??Pasame tu correo y lo discutimos, tengo una propuesta que puede interesarte…

**Mitsuki Himura**

Tienes razon, a ratos parece que está enamorada de Link y eso lo puse al principio de ese capi…compadécete de Epona, no ha tenido oportunidad de diferenciar entre un amor maternal y amor de pareja…Que bueno que te gusten los caballos, son lindos, pienso meter a más además de Epona y los que ya conocemos, esperan muchas sorpresas!!

Yakío- Eso es todo por ahora, y me despido esperando no tardarme, hehe, cinco reviews más y sigo escribiendo! Gracias! Sólo aprieta con el cursor el botoncito **Go **y todos felices!

**En el siguiente capitulo**

Después del Templo de las Sombras Epona viaja con Link y Navi al valle Gerudo. ¿Impa de la Sombra tendrá algo importante que decirle a Link?……¿Sheik averiguará ¿Y qué hay de Nabooru del Espíritu? Puede que ella ayude a Epona a encontrar lo que tanto ansía…


	4. Requiem del Espiritu

EPONA'S SONG

_**4.- Réquiem del espíritu.**_

Esta vez me tocó quedarme afuera del tenebroso cementerio en espera de que Link y Navi cumplieran con su misión. Después de la experiencia anterior a decir verdad si tenía algo de miedo de que apareciera algún espíritu o fantasma, así que para alejar el miedo de mí me quedé dormida, como hacía en las solitarias noches de tormenta en el rancho.

Debí estar muy cansada, porque dormí muchísimo, hasta que una suave caricia en la crin me despertó. El sol estaba sobre mí, y el cielo lucía de un color azul clarísimo.

¬ Buenos días, Epona……- dijo Link con ternura. Estaba sentado a mi lado y me seguía acariciando la cabeza.- …Que bueno que no te ha sucedido nada…

¬ Link…- lo interrumpió Navi.- …Ya sólo queda el Templo del Espíritu, deberíamos terminar con eso lo antes posible…

Pero el muchacho no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando al vacío, pensando profundamente en no se qué. Ladeé la cabeza y me recargué en él.

¬…¿Te sucede algo, Link?- preguntó el hada algo preocupada.- …Has estado así desde que obtuviste el medallón…

¬…Impa es el Sabio de las Sombras.

¬…¿y?

¬……Tenía la esperanza de que Zelda estuviera con ella.

La mirada de Link se hizo cada vez más triste, yo no sabía cómo consolarlo…Pero entiendo como se siente. Esa tal Zelda debe de ser alguien muy importante para él, y al no saber de ella…Es justamente como me sentí yo por unos momentos al saber que fui alguien más y perdí muchas cosas.

¬ ¡Vamos Link! Si no me vas a decir qué más te sucedió será mejor que te levantes y te des prisa.

¬ No quiero.

¬ Déjalo un momento Navi…- le dije levantándome.- Está fatigado, ¿por qué tanta prisa en ir a esos templos?

¬ ¡Mira!!- dijo ella sin hacerme caso.- ¡Hasta Epona se ha levantado para que vayamos más rápido!!

¬ ¡Ey! No le mientas!!

¬………………Navi………………Impa me dijo algunas cosas.- dijo Link levantándose con pesadez.

¬…¿Qué clase de cosas?

Link no nos dijo nada…sólo tiró de mis riendas suavemente para guiarme hacia fuera del cementerio.

¬…¡¡Ey, no me ignores!! Debes estar así por algo, y si puedo ayudarte quiero saberlo!!

¬ Navi, déjalo…- le dije con calma.- …Seguramente no quiere hablar de eso.

Después de comprar unas cosas en Villa Kakariko y verificar que todo estuviera en orden nos fuimos. El clima estaba tranquilo, pero Link no lo estaba disfrutando como solía hacerlo, lo que sea que hubiese pasado lo perturbaba mucho en verdad. A veces levantaba la mirada con pesadez y meneaba la cabeza como alejando de si las ideas. No quería verlo así, pero no podía hacer nada por reconfortarlo. A media tarde me detuvo y bajó, dando unos pasos a ningun lugar en especial…

¬ ¿Qué te pasa, Link?- le dijo Navi saliendo del sombrero del chico.- …No me gusta verte tan apagado, tú no eres así.

¬ ¿Cómo puede haberse deteriorado el mundo en tan poco tiempo??

¬ Fueron siete años…

¬ Fueron unos segundos.- dijo Link alzando un poco la voz.- …Unos fatales segundos en los que puse las piedras sagradas en su pedestal facilitándole el camino a Ganondorf.

¬ Lamentándolo no arreglarás nada!!- lo regañó Navi.- ¡Si de verdad quieres hacer algo vayamos de una vez al valle Gerudo y terminemos esta búsqueda de una vez!!

¬ ¿¿Tienes idea de cuantas personas han muerto?…¿Cuántos perdieron sus casas, a sus familias, todo lo que poseían??

¬ Eso hubiera pasado algún día, nadie si no tú iban a hacerle caso a la Princesa Zelda…

¬ "¿La princesa Zelda…?"- Pensé………ahora el nombre me parecía más familiar que nunca.

¬ ………Tal vez ella estaría muerta junto a su padre si tu no hubieras llegado a su vida.

Link esbozó una leve sonrisa.

¬ Quizá tengas razón…

¬ ¿Cuándo entenderás que yo siempre tengo la razón? Anda, sube al caballo y vámonos.

El chico estaba por obedecer, pero decidí ayudarlo un poco: me dejé caer sobre el pasto sobre mis rodillas, y nadie iba a levantarme de ahí…

¬ Parece que Epona no quiere ir aún…- dijo Link algo más animado.

¬ ¡¡Tiene que querer!! Anda Epona, levántate!!- me gritó Navi

¬ Te faltan años para poder hacerme sentir mal con un grito, Navi…- le dije calmadamente.

¬ ¡¡YA NADIE LE HACE CASO AL HADA METICHE!!- respondió ella al mas puro estilo de una niña de tres años y se alejó volando.

¬ ¡Navi, espera!!…- le dijo Link estirando la mano como si pudiera alcanzarla.- …No te vayas…………

El tono de voz que usó Link me conmovió hasta el alma. Sonó como si de verdad pensara que Navy se iba a ir para siempre. Lo atraje hacia mí con el hocico.

¬………………Se fue………………

¬ Ya verá lo que le diré cuando regrese…- dije para mí misma. Link se recargó en mí.

¬…¿Sabes Epona? La persona que ví hoy también la conocí hace mucho…Pero era la última de quien sospechaba que podría estar sellada en aquel templo. Y más aún, me ha dicho cosas que me dejaron pensando mucho…

El chico se puso más cómodo y se mordió un dedo como si lo meditara profundamente.

¬ …Sin quererlo, mencionó a mis padres. Impa conoció a mis padres. Me dijo cómo murieron………………¡¡¡Y ahora me siento más enojado que nunca!!!

Repliqué para que no se exaltara. Link entendió el mensaje.

¬ ……Lo lamento, Epona……No quise molestarte. Pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien. Aunque si se lo hubiese dicho a Navi, seguramente habría dicho algo como " ¿De verdad? Pues apúrate a llegar al Templo del Espíritu para que puedas vengar la muerte de tus padres!!"………………No sé si quiero hacer eso. Es decir, lamento que hayan muerto y todo eso, pero no siento la necesidad de vengarlos…………será porque no los recuerdo.

La charla (Esto es una charla?) se estaba poniendo cada vez más incómoda para mí. Deslicé una pata para alcanzar un morral que había dejado Link cerca de mí y se lo pasé porque sabía que ahí tenía guardados los dulces que le gustaban.

¬…¿Qué pasa, bonita?- me dijo tomando el morral.- …¡Ahhh , claro, quieres azúcar! Como que a mí también me hace falta un poco, veamos………

En cuanto metió la mano en busca del dulce se quejó de dolor y sacó rápidamente la mano, arrojando lejos el morral.

¬ ¡¡¡AAAGGGHHH, ALGO ME HA MORDIDO!!!

Me levanté de golpe y me acerqué al bolso. Una ardilla salió corriendo e inmediatamente buscó en dónde esconderse. Trepó a un árbol cercano mientras yo la seguía, no tenía por qué haber mordido a Link!!!

¬ ¿¿Qué era eso??- preguntó el chico, aunque más con curiosidad que enojo.- ……¡¡Ah, una ardilla! En el bosque me encantaba jugar con ellas………¡Ven amiguito, lo siento mucho, no sabía que estabas ahí!!

El rubio se acercó al árbol y le ofreció a la ardilla unas migajas encontradas en el morral. La criatura no se movió. Yo seguía molesta con la ardilla, pero le resté importancia al ver que Link parecía tan alegre y calmado como siempre.

Sin embargo, al poner atención a la parte más alta del árbol, pude ver un leve destello……Era Navi, posada en una de las ramas. Jamás olvidaré aquella escena que me pareció tan triste……nunca pensé ver así a mi amiga el hada.

¬…¿Estás bien, Navi?- la llamé. Link no la había visto, seguía distraído con la ardilla.

¬………………………

¬……Anda, baja, Link no hace caso a mis regaños…

¬…¿Nunca has pensado…- dijo ella con voz apenas audible para mí.- …si es que de verdad hay un motivo por el que estás aquí?…Es decir, estás, haces lo que tienes que hacer, y luego…te vas…

¬ ¿A qué viene eso?……¿Quieres hablarlo?

¬……El tiempo se acaba…- dijo Navi- …Si no recuperamos la Trifuerza, el daño será irreparable.

¬ Link está tan preocupado como tú.

El hada revoloteó un poco, como dándome la espalda.

¬………Le he ocultado tantas cosas…………

Sentí un hormigueo en el pecho.

¬…Ya, no te preocupes, baja de ahí……aún hay remedio para todo. Mi mamá decía que en esta vida, todo tiene remedio, excepto…

¬ La muerte.- dijo cortante.- ……Es lo más importante, y es lo que no tiene remedio…

¬ ¡Oye, tranquilo, amiguito!!- dijo Link interrumpiéndonos con su voz. La ardilla estaba comiendo de su mano, y comenzaba a buscar mas migajas en las mangas de la túnica.- …Lo lamento, no tengo más…

Me acerqué amenazadoramente a la ardilla, no sea que volviera a morder a mi amo. Pero el pequeño ser subió a mi lomo de un salto y se encaramó en la silla de montar. Link estaba riendo a carcajadas.

¬ ¡Caramba, creo que alguien aquí quiere guiarte, Epona, jajaja!!

Giré la cabeza para encarar al atrevido roedor…pero de repente lo ví tan inocente, tan indefenso, tan………¡¡Juraría que me estaba sonriendo!!

¬…Eso no puede ser, eres una ardilla!!- le dije. Obviamente no me entendió.

¬ Deberíamos llevarlo n.n- dijo Link muy entusiasmado con la idea.

¬¡¡Ni de broma!!- bociferó Navi acercándose de repente. Me había olvidado de ella…- Ya tengo bastante con un animal y una yegua!

¬ ¡Pero esque…!………¡¡Oye ¬¬!!

¬ Deja a esa ardilla donde la encontraste.

Descaradamente, Link tomó a la ardilla por el lomo y la echó a su morral.

¬ ¿¿QUÉ HACES??

¬ Ahí la encontré XP

¬ ¡¡ERES UN PAYASO!!

¬ Navi, ¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunté para intentar distraerla.

¬ No.- me respondió secamente.- …Ya descansamos mucho tiempo, debemos irnos.

¬ Tú siempre estás descansando, por eso nunca te quejas.

¬ Silencio Link o te golpearé ¬¬.

La ardilla asomó la cabeza por la bolsa y miró al hada.

¬ ¿¿tú también?? ¡¡Regresa a tu árbol!!- le gritó Navi, y se escondió en el sombrero muy enojada.

¬ Jeje, será mejor que te quedes aquí, amiguito…- le dijo Link a la ardilla dejándola en el suelo.- Odio admitirlo pero ella tiene razón, será peligroso.

Sin pensarlo mucho la ardilla se fue, entonces nosotros retomamos nuestro camino.

El calor aumentaba conforme nos acercábamos al Desierto Gerudo. Llegamos a un precipicio, donde se veía que debía estar un puente, el cual faltaba…

¬ ¡¡¡Genial, sencillamente genial!!- gritó Navi revoloteando alrededor del lugar.- …Bueno, yo puedo pasar, pero si tan solo fuera un poquitín más grande podría liberar el templo del espíritu ¬¬…

¬ ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Link acercándose al acantilado.- …¡¡ahí hay un poste de madera! Seguramente puedo enganchar el hookshoot ahí…

¬ ¡Ni lo pienses, Link!- le gritó una preocupada Navi.- …No es muy seguro, está mal puesto…Además, no sobrevivirías sin un caballo en el desierto…

¬ ¿Podemos buscar otra ruta?

¬…No lo creo, tardaríamos días en rodear el acantilado…

Link volvió a montar, esta vez realmente se veía preocupado por no poder llegar al templo del espíritu…Me asomé, el precipicio era muy grande, pero era estrecho………Lo bastante estrecho como para saltarlo…

¬ …Bueno, retrocedamos un poco…- dijo mi jinete guiándome hacia atrás.

Avancé un par de pasos, aún pensando en esa posibilidad…en esta ocasión no sería como la cerca del rancho Lon-Lon, realmente había mucho en riesgo, no sólo mi vida, si no la de Link…pero si lo consultaba con Navi, seguramente pegaría el grito en el cielo, así que lo omití de mi mente…Pero estoy convencida de que el salto no es mucho, si me concentro lo suficiente puedo caer en mis cuatro patas y con Link a bordo.

Tal vez fue algo impulsivo, pero era ahora o nunca, el tiempo apremia y no podemos perderlo en buscar un camino que ni siquiera sabemos si existe. Relinché ruidosamente para llamar la atención de Link y que estuviera listo para lo que venía…y eché a correr hacia el acantilado…

¬ ¡¡¡EPONA!!!- gritó Navi.- ¡¡¡POR DIN, QUE HACES!!!!

¬ ¡¡¡ESO, EPONA ASÍ SE HACE, YUHHUUUUUUUUU!!!!- gritó Link aferrándose a las riendas. No titubeé ni un segundo…

Al momento en que mis patas se despegaron del suelo comprendí que el salto era mucho mayor de lo que esperaba, y tuve algo de miedo…pero Link se abrazó de mi cuello con fuerza, sin cerrar los ojos, entregándome su total y entera confianza…No iba a fallarle.

¬¡No te sueltes pequeño, jamás voy a dejar que nada malo te suceda!!!

Toqué tierra en medio de una densa nube de polvo. Avancé unos metros más por la inercia. Link comenzó a toser ruidosamente.

¬ ¡¡¡ESCUPO EN LA TRIFUERZA, LO HAN LOGRADO!!!!- escuché gritar a Navi.- ¡¡Epona, eres una yegua loca y descarriada, pero eres genial!!!!

¬ …¿Eh?- Link abrió los ojos, pero sin soltarme.- ……¡¡Lo lograste, Epona XD!!

Retocé con alegría, bastante feliz y orgullosa por mi triunfo, me alegra mucho sobre todo que por fin pude hacer algo para ayudar a estos incansables aventureros. En unos segundos me fijé en que había una tienda de campaña grande instalada cerca de nosotros, obviamente Link y Navi ya lo habían notado. Un hombre regordete salió de aquella tienda, y en sus ojos no cabía toda la sorpresa que sentía por ver que alguien había cruzado el acantilado.

¬ ¡¡Válgame!!- dijo el hombre.- ¡¡¿Cómo hiciste eso, hijo??

¬ Yo no hice nada!!- dijo Link rebozante de alegría y acariciándome la crin.- …Ha sido mi yegua quien hizo todo, verdad bonita??

¬ Pues en verdad es increíble…pero lamento que hayas venido hasta acá en vano.

¬ ¿Eh?…¿Por qué en vano, señor??

¬ …Las Gerudo se han vuelto muy hostiles…mis ayudantes fueron apresados, sólo yo pude escapar, pero como no hay puente no pude ir por ayuda…

¬ ¿Sabe por qué están así?

¬ No tengo idea…………¡Oye! Eres un espadachín, verdad??

¬ Pues…- Link bajó de un salto y blandió la espada con galanura.- Sip.

¬…Y si has venido hasta Valle Gerudo debe ser por algo…

¬ Exacto…

¬ Me preguntaba…¿Podrías ayudar a mis hombres? Lo último que supe es que estaban en la fortaleza Gerudo atrapados…

¬ Oh, eso sería un honor, mi buen señor…

¬¡¡¡¡LIIIIINK!!!- gritó Navi de repente.- ¡¡¡OLVIDATE DE ELLO, DEBEMOS LLEGAR AL TEMPLO DEL ESPÍRITU!!!

¬ ¿El templo del Espíritu??- gritó el señor.- …He oido que está cruzando la fortaleza…

¬ Joder ¬¬…- Navi revoloteó un rato, como meditando las cosas.- ………Tenemos que pasar por ahí de todas formas…

¬ Navi, no sabemos de qué son capaces las gerudo…- dijo Link.- …Deberíamos ayudar a esos pobres sujetos.

¬……Mmm…tal vez tengas razón…¡Bien, decidido! Hagámoslo antes de que me arrepienta.

Los tres nos dirigimos al lugar mencionado…aunque a decir verdad, había algo que me hacía estar renuente a entrar…

¬ ¿Qué sucede, Epona??- me dijo Link.- …¿Tienes miedo??

¬…Navi…- dije.- …Algo aquí no me agrada…

¬ Si, lo sé…- respondió ella en voz baja.- …Ey Link, escucha…

¬ ¿Ahora qué, hada latosa? Intento llegar pronto…

¬ Escucha…

¬ …Porque si no, comenzarás con la cantaleta de…

¬ Escucha ¬¬…

¬…"Debemos llegar lo antes posible al templo"…

¬ ¡¡¡ESCUCHA!!!

Me detuve…el ambiente se llenó de una sensación extraña……

Se trataba de una emboscada.

¬ ¡¡Cuidado, Link!!

Muy tarde Navi advirtió al chico. Varias guerreras de gerudo se lanzaron contra el héroe. Otras tantas me ataron con cuerdas. Luché con todas mis fuerzas, pero no podía contra mis atacantes. A lo lejos ví cómo algunas chicas se llevaban cargando a Link. Navi no estaba por ninguna parte.

¬ Pero…- dije pensando en voz alta.- …Si intento luchar…no podré hacer nada…si me dejo llevar, seguramente me llevarán al mismo lugar que a Link.

Y así lo hice, me calmé y las mujeres me guiaron hasta su guarida, una enorme fortaleza en el valle. Me encerraron en una bodega, me ataron y me dejaron un poco de agua. El silencio reinó después…

El sol se filtraba por una ventanilla en lo más alto de la bodega. No se escuchaban ruidos afuera. De pronto me sentí inútil por no haber hecho nada por Link, me angustié un poco pensando en cómo podría estar él…

¬ Ey……pssssst……- llamó alguien a mi espalda. Volteé, pero no había nadie.

¬…¿Quién eres?

Para mi sorpresa, Navi salió revoloteando de la silla de montar.

¬ Jeje……

¬ ¡¡Navi!!!- le grité.- …¡¡¡Tú deberías estar con Link!!

¬ Lo sé, lo sé, pero entre el alboroto lo perdí de vista, y te tenía a ti a la vista, así que me escondí…quien sabe lo que esas salvajes le hagan a las pobres hadas indefensas como yo.

¬ ¡¡TU DEBERÍAS ESTAR CON LINK!!!- le repetí.- …¡¡Yo puedo cuidarme por mi misma!!

¬ Tranquila, Link también sabe cuidarse solito…- suspiró.- …Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar a que nos saque de aquí.

¬ Tú puedes salir fácilmente por aquella ventana, ¿Por qué no lo haces?

Ella pareció pensarlo un poco…

¬…Supongo que me siento tranquila aquí adentro.- dijo por fin.

¬…¿Cómo puedes estar tranquila mientras Link está en quién sabe dónde??

¬ Vendrá, no te preocupes…

Navi lucía demasiado calmada, hasta dudé de que se tratara de la misma hada. Sin embargo, su actitud terminó por calmarme a mí también…

¬…Te contaré un chiste, Epona…

¬ No estoy de humor…

¬ ¿Sabes por qué el cucco cruzó el camino??

¬ No, Navi, no lo se y no me interesa ¬¬…

¬ Y dicen que yo soy la aguafiestas…

¬…Veo que ya te sientes mejor…

¬ Pues no mucho.

¬…En la mañana lucías bastante deprimida…- me atreví a tocar el tema.- …Dijiste que le has ocultado muchas cosas a Link…

Navi se estremeció.

¬…No quiero hablar de eso.

¬ Vamos Navi, sabes que no puedo delatarte con él!!

¬ Jeje, tienes razón…

Me recosté y bebí un poco de agua. La luz del sol era cada vez menos…

¬…Escuché cuando te habló de lo que le dijo Impa.

¬ ……¿y?

¬…Nunca antes había pensado en cómo se siente Link…Con respecto a sus padres.- dijo Navi suspirando.- …Estaba pensando incluso en usar el recuerdo de ellos a favor de la causa, pero veo que no tiene sentido, él tiene el coraje para lograr su meta sin que sea por venganza…

¬ A veces pienso que está muy solo, aunque estemos con él, la compañía de alguien de tu especie es mucho más grata.

¬ Tal vez es por eso que ese sheikah le llama tanto la atención.

El hada revoloteó un poco hasta posarse en la cuerda de donde yo estaba sujeta. Me dio la espalda…

¬…Conocí a su madre.- dijo por fin.

¬……¿En serio???

¬ Bueno, no me presenté formalmente, pero la conocí………El árbol Deku me envió a guiar a los que estuvieran en problemas una noche, durante el ataque al castillo. La encontré a ella y la guié hasta el bosque…

¬…¿Y ella…?

¬ La ví morir a los pies del Árbol Deku…Creo que ha sido uno de los momentos más tristes de mi vida.

¬…¿Y por qué nunca se lo dijiste?

¬ Es difícil explicar el concepto de la muerte a un niño huérfano…además, conocí a Link apenas hace un tiempo, cuando empezamos esta odisea…pero yo siempre estuve ahí…

Ahora la que se sentía acongojada era yo…realmente me entristecía.

¬ …Tal vez se lo diga cuando todo esto termine………Esa mujer dio todo por salvar a Link, si Ganondorf es derrotado será gracias a ella, por haber dado su vida por la de su hijo…

¬ Insisto en que deberías decírselo…Seguramente eso lo alentará mucho.

Ella sólo suspiró. Noté que hablar conmigo no la hacía sentirse mejor…

¬ Navi, te contaré un chiste.

¬ No estoy de humor ¬¬…

¬ Había una vez un Deku Scrub que…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pasamos toda la noche sin ninguna otra novedad. Navi comenzaba a preocuparse de que Link no hubiera hecho nada todavía, pero a mi me consolaba el hecho de que seguramente estaba descansando y esperando el amanecer. En cuanto éste llegó alguien abrió la bodega…Se trataba de un grupo de mujeres gerudo.

¬ Ahí la tiene, Srta. Nabooru…- le dijo una de ellas a la que iba enfrente de todas.- …Esta es la yegua del sujeto que se atrevió a entrar al territorio.

¬ Vaya…- la mujer se acercó a mi e intentó revisarme, pero me hice hacia atrás, no quería que me tocara.- ………Es agresiva…

¬ No mucho, se calmó en cuanto la acariciamos.

¬ ¿Eso hiciste, Epona?- murmuró Navi.

¬ Noooo ¬¬……Decidí tomar las cosas con calma simplemente.

La mujer de cabello rojo me acarició la crin, y de paso me revisó la cara…

¬…Es muy bonita…- dijo por fin.- …Si, creo que me la quedaré.

¬ ¿Qué hay del chico?

¬ Déjenlo sin comida el día de hoy, mañana estará débil y podremos hablar con él con calma...Por ahora, iré al Templo del Espíritu a ver qué está sucediendo y por qué el desierto se puso tan tormentoso.

La mujer comenzó a desatarme, no opuse resistencia……

¬ Total…- pensé en voz alta para que Navi se enterara.- …Cuando esté afuera me será más fácil salir corriendo…

La gerudo se detuvo, y me miró sorprendida…

¬…………………………………¿Tú dijiste eso?- me preguntó.

Sus ayudantes la miraron con rareza…

¬ Señorita, nadie ha dicho nada…

¬ …………Ella piensa fugarse en cuanto la saquemos.- dijo. Ambas tuvimos escalofríos.

¬ ……¿Puede escucharme??- le pregunté…

¬ Eh…………¡Ustedes!!- señala a sus ayudantes.- ¡¡Salgan de aquí, quiero estar a solas con ella para que se acostumbre a mi!!

Las mencionadas obedecieron. La mujer me siguió mirando con sorpresa…

¬……¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó.

¬ Soy Epona.

¬ Epona…………………………Vaya, pensé que me estaba volviendo loca, pero de verdad puedo escucharte!! Yo soy Nabooru.

¬ Mucho gusto………Eh, Señorita Nabooru, ¿Será tan amable de dejarme ir?

¬ ¡Claro que no!!……Un caballo que habla………¡¡Pagaran millones por ti!!

¬ Es la primera vez que entablo una charla con un humano……es usted la única que ha podido escucharme.

¬ Entonces si pensarán que estoy loca…- dijo ella sentándose a mi lado, aún con cara de no entender qué pasaba. Yo también me recosté- …¿Qué viste de especial en mi para comunicarte conmigo?

¬ Le repito que es usted la que me escucha, yo siempre hablo.

Nabooru se enderezó un poco y me acarició la crin nuevamente, mirándome a los ojos.

¬…Tus ojos son azules…

¬ Eh…si, lo sé ññU.

¬………………………Tu espíritu………………

¬ ¿Qué tiene mi espíritu?

¬…Es muy grande, muy rico………………………¿¿Pero cómo es que puedo saber todo esto??- se levanta.- ¡¡Me largo antes de que algo más suceda!!

¬ ¡No, espere, no se vaya por favor!!- la detuve mordiéndole la ropa.- ……Por favor, no se vaya…¿Sabe? Me han pasado cosas muy extrañas, a veces tengo recuerdos de alguien más y…

A ella pareció interesarle. Quedó nuevamente frente a mi…

¬…¿Recuerdos de alguien más?……-dijo Nabooru algo extrañada.- …Vaya, primero hablo con una yegua y ahora me intereso en su charla…

¬…Nabooru…- suspiré mientras la veía a los ojos.- …Tengo la impresión de que usted puede ayudarme a saber…

La gerudo me miró con algo de tristeza…de pronto sentí que se compadecía de mí.

¬…¿De verdad quieres saber?

¬Si.

¬ ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Epona?

¬ Eh…Pues………Una amiga me dijo que esas cosas me suceden porque tuve otra vida…………Me gustaría mucho saber quién fui.

Ella sonrió.

¬………¿Otra vida?……Vaya……………Tengo una idea.- dijo de repente.- …Escucha, yo tengo que ir al templo del espíritu, y tú no puedes venir conmigo, pero creo que ahí encontraré algo que te ayudará.

¬ ¿En serio?

¬ Dice la leyenda que hay un escudo hecho de espejo irrompible. Y no solo eso, puede contener mucha magia en él, y a veces mostrar la verdad de las cosas……Te lo traeré, así sabrás quién fuiste…

¬ ¡¡Se lo agradecería mucho!………No es que desconfíe, pero, ¿Por qué haría eso por mí?

Nabooru se dirigió a la salida mientras sonreía…

¬…Creo que yo también soy algo más de lo que aparento. Si eso funciona contigo, entonces funcionará conmigo……Por favor, no intentes escapar, volveré pronto, ¿De acuerdo?

¬…Está bien, Señorita Nabooru…estoy muy agradecida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de eso pasamos dos días encerradas. Navi comenzaba a ponerse más histérica que de costumbre…

¬ ¡¡LINK NO LLEGA!!!!…¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTARÁ HACIENDO??

¬ lo sabrías si te hubieras quedado con él.

¬ ¡¡Genial, quiero los peores dos días de mi vida con una ración extra de CULPA!!

¬ ¿Crees que tus días han sido malos??- le pregunté.- …¡Imagíname a mí teniendo que aguantarte!!

¬…Tienes razón……Ya se! Cuéntame otra vez el chiste del Deku.

¬ Pero ya te lo debes de saber de memoria…

Era casi el medio día, y lo sabía por la poca luz que nos llegaba desde la ventanilla. Me había acostumbrado a mirar de cuando en cuando hacia ella.

¬…Nabooru tampoco ha vuelto…- le dije. Navi respondió con desconfianza.

¬ No me da buena espina…Nadie que hable con caballos debe tener algo bueno.

¬ Tal vez es una señal…Ella dijo que iba al templo del espíritu.

¬ No me interesa que ella vaya al templo del espíritu, me interesa que Link esté en el templo del espíritu ¬¬.

Miré hacia la ventanilla para distraerme.

¬ ………Rayos, creo que comienzo a preocuparme…- dijo Navi con pesadez.- ……Epona, ¿Qué harías si algo le pasara a Link?

¬ ¡¡Que pregunta!!

Por mi mente pasaron miles de cosas que seguramente haría…pero…¿Realmente, qué haría?……¿Qué podría hacer?…Ni siquiera tomar venganza era una opción…

Escuché que Navi sollozaba.

¬ …¿Qué tienes, Navi??- pregunté algo preocupada.

¬……Ay, Epona…………- voló hasta quedar a un metro de distancia de mí.- …Yo seguramente lo buscaría en su nueva forma…lo buscaría para seguirlo en sus aventuras para siempre……El día que él muera seguramente las diosas le escogerán otro cuerpo de otra criatura para recompensar todo lo bueno que hizo en vida…¡¡¡Pero eso es tan injusto!!

¬……¿realmente crees que sea injusto?

¬ ¡¡Si, es el castigo más injusto del mundo!!

El Lamento del hada me hacía sentir conmovida…peor aún, la entendía perfectamente.

………………¿Cómo sabía Navi que la reencarnación es tan injusta?…………………

¬……………Navi…………………¿Acaso…tú…?

¬ Ni siquiera lo pienses.- me dijo tajantemente.- …No te atrevas ni a pensarlo, sea lo que sea.

¬ Lo siento…

Miré nuevamente a la ventanilla para hacer como que me distraía………

……Esta vez alguien nos observaba sentado desde el borde. Me levanté de un salto. Navi miró al chico…

¬ ¡¡Tú!!!- le gritó al joven sheikah que nos miraba con curiosidad…

¬…Hola de nuevo…- dijo suavemente.- …Así que hablas con la yegua…

¬ ¡¡Qué te importa!!

Sheik sonrió…o por lo menos esa impresión me daba. Guardé silencio, como si pensara que podía escucharme decir algo.

¬ Cálmate, vengo a ayudarte.- dijo el chico con serenidad. Navi se puso alerta.

¬ ¿Tú, ayudarnos?? No confío en ti ni una pizca.

¬ Sé dónde está Link.

¬ Si, cómo no…

¬ En serio………y te lo diré si haces de intérprete con Epona.

El hada repiqueteó con enojo.

¬ ¡¡No haré tratos contigo, mocoso!!…

¬ Llevo un rato observándolas, y he visto que hablas con ella…seguramente tiene muchas cosas interesantes que decir, eh?

¬ Ni tanto, es algo necia, se la pasa hablando de su pastura.

¬ ¡¡Oye!!- me quejé.- …¡No me hagas ver como una tonta!!

¬ Estoy seguro que ella y yo deberíamos hablar.

Sentí una punzada de emoción…a decir verdad, yo también tenía muchos deseos de hablar con él…Quizá pueda saber la verdad con su ayuda.

¬ Navi, haz lo que dice, por favor…- le supliqué.- …Tengo muchas cosas que decirle…

Ella pareció pensarlo…Después voló hacia Sheik hasta quedar a un metro de distancia de él.

¬ Dice que no quiere hablar contigo.- dijo con descaro.

¬ ¡¡Navi, no le mientas!!

¬ Estás mintiendo…- dijo Sheik.- ………Podría encerrarte en una botella, ¿Sabes?

¬ ¡¡Podría dejarte un ojo morado!!

¬…No vas a ayudarme ¿Verdad?

¬ ¡No!!………No es nada personal, chico……bueno, tal vez, pero son cosas de hadas.

¬ Lo imaginé………- Sheik guardó silencio un rato.- ……….Bueno, aún así te ayudaré. Ven, desde aquí te diré en dónde está Link.

¬………………No me encerrarás en una botella, verdad??

¬ Ni siquiera tengo una.

Aún algo recelosa Navi se acercó a él. Sheik procuraba no hacer ningún movimiento brusco para no asustarla.

¬ Ahí…- dijo el chico señalándole algo que no pude ver.- …Link escapó hace dos días, y ha estado oculto en diversas partes de la fortaleza sacando a los carpinteros secuestrados. Las Gerudo están muy tensas porque no lo encuentran pero saben que sigue dentro. Lo ví hace como media hora en aquella parte de la fortaleza.

¬…………………Gracias………Supongo que no pierdo nada con ir a ver. ¿Y por qué haces esto por mi??

¬ Quiero estar a solas con Epona =P es la forma más efectiva de deshacerme de ti.

¬ Lo sabía ¬¬…………Vuelvo en un rato Epona, y traeré a Link.

Navi se fue. Sheik no bajó de donde estaba.

¬ Lamento no haberte saludado antes, Epona…Hola, ¿Cómo estas?

¬ No mejor que tu, supongo…

¬ Me alegra haberte encontrado aquí…En parte. Sólo quería darte algo…

De algún lugar sacó una hermosa lira dorada…

¬…Sé muchas melodías muy hermosas, recuerdos perdidos de mi tribu, según creo…Pero esta canción me recuerda un poco a ti……

Interpretó seis notas con suavidad…Sentí un vuelco en el corazón…

¬ …Se llama _Réquiem del Espíritu, _y es una melodía muy antigua, según la leyenda, la diosa Nayru la compuso para honrar este pueblo…

Mi corazón se había acelerado mucho, y no sabía por qué…

¬ ……Cuando la escucho………me trae muchos recuerdos……

Ante mí también pasaban muchas imágenes entremezcladas de recuerdos ajenos a los míos…

¬ Creo que te ha provocado algo, verdad?- preguntó el chico sonriente.- …Si estas notas en mi lira te provocan lo mismo que yo, imagina cuando la escuches interpretada en la Ocarina del Tiempo. Será mejor que me vaya, estoy muy emocionado…Quiero enseñarle esta canción a Link lo antes posible.

¬ ¡¡Espera, no te vayas!!- le supliqué.- …¡¡Quiero que estés conmigo!!

Tenía la fea sensación de que aquella era la última vez que veía a Sheik.

¬……Nos veremos luego, Epona…

Estaba a punto de saltar, pero al parecer algo lo detuvo. Me miró por última vez…

¬……………Epona…………Si no nos volvemos a ver……quiero que te encargues de Link, vale?

¬ ¡No digas eso, nos volveremos a ver!!

Sheik me dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarme, y después se fue. Me quedé un largo rato mirando a la ventanilla…

Pasaron las horas, y me encontraba sola, muy sola…el eco de aquella canción aún me resonaba en los oídos y el pecho, soñando despierta con aquellos recuerdos. Deseaba que algo me quitara esa canción de la mente…

Los rayos del sol estaban menguando cuando escuché otra canción, una muy reconfortante y hermosa canción…Mi canción.

Me levanté de un salto y relinché ruidosamente. La puerta de la bodega se abrió, y ahí estaba él, frente a un grupo de mujeres gerudo, con la ocarina en la mano y mirándome con alegría.

¬ ¡¡Epona!!

¬ ¡¡Link!!

¬ ¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!- gritó el chico efusivamente.- ¿¿Cómo estás, preciosa??…¿Te trataron bien?

¬ Le dábamos sus tres comidas al día, señor…- dijeron las gerudo.- Y la manteníamos limpia.

¬ Eso me alegra, se los agradezco mucho n.n……¿Puedo llevármela?

¬ No creo que sea buena idea, señor…- dijo otra gerudo.- El desierto está demasiado tormentoso, ella podría lastimarse.

¬ ¡¡Pero yo quiero ir contigo!!- le dije.

Navi salió del sombrero de Link.

¬ Escucha, debemos darnos prisa…- dijo con inusual calma.- …Pero será mejor que permanezcas esta noche descansando para que mañana vayas temprano al templo.

¬ ¿y ese milagro que te importa mi descanso?- preguntó Link.

¬ Bueno…en esta ocasión iremos a un desierto……eso es mucho más peligroso que los otros peligros que has enfrentado. Debes estar muy lúcido.

¬ El hada tiene razon, señor.- dijo la gerudo.- …Vengan con nosotros, le haremos un banquete para festejar que es miembro honorario n.n

¬ ¡¡Yupi, un banquete!!

Nos condujeron a los tres hacia una gran fogata que empezaban en medio de la fortaleza. Por primera vez vi el cielo desde Valle Gerudo…Irónicamente se trataba de un cielo muy claro y hermoso.

Las Gerudo nos atendieron como reyes, aunque yo aceptaba con recelo, me imaginaba que nos atacarían en cualquier momento. Navi parecía algo triste…

¬…Navi, ¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunté mientras Link bailaba con dos mujeres.- …Es mi imaginación o las gerudo se volvieron demasiado amables de la noche a la mañana?

¬ También están preocupadas…- dijo ella posándose en mi silla de montar.- …Ganondorf es de raza gerudo, por eso ellas no esperaban ser afectadas por su maldad, pero parece que su líder las traicionó…Al ver la resistencia de Link y su coraje y valor para sacar a los carpinteros de su encierro lo nombraron miembro honorario, para que vaya al Templo del Espíritu y rescate a Nabooru, su nueva líder.

¬…¿Qué le sucedió a Nabooru??

¬ Se supone que regresaría el mismo día en que se fue, pero hasta ahora no se sabe nada de ella…

Lamento admitirlo, pero me sentí molesta con Nabooru por no haber cumplido su promesa de volver. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió que le pudo haber pasado algo malo…

¬ Epona, ¿Qué te dijo Sheik?- me preguntó Navi.

¬ …Pues…me dijo muchas cosas………Y tocó una canción para mí.

¬ Debo admitir que sus canciones son muy bellas, me fascina el Bolero del Fuego XD.

¬ …Pero esta canción tiene algo…¿No se la ha enseñado a Link?

¬ no lo he visto desde esta mañana. Comienzo a creer que no es tan mal chico.

¬ Navi………Él me dijo algo una vez…

¬ ¿En serio?

¬…A él también le pasan las cosas que a mi…es decir, también tiene recuerdos ajenos a los suyos, como de alguien más.

El hada bajó las alas, señal de que entristecía…

¬…………………Tú también…¿Verdad?- le dije con calma…

Ambas miramos hacia la fogata, donde gerudos y hylian bailaban alrededor. Link lucía muy alegre, olvidándose por un momento de su condición de héroe. Nos quedamos un rato calladas…

¬…Las hadas tenemos un propósito…- dijo Navi. No volteé a verla, pero la escuché atentamente.- ……Todas las hadas nacen expresamente para algo. Por ejemplo, las hadas que le dan energía a Link, sólo hacen eso, sólo están ahí para llevar salud a otro ser vivo…

¬………………¿Y qué pasa con ellas después?

¬…Pues……sólo……se van…y ya. No sirven para otra cosa.

¬………………Qué triste…………………

Yo sabía que Navi no era un hada de curación, puesto que estas son rosas, pero…¿Qué significaba entonces el destello azul de mi amiga?

¬ …¿Cuál es tu propósito, Navi?

¬……¿Sabes de dónde nacen las hadas?

¬…No.

¬………Todas las hadas somos reencarnaciones……Todas somos espíritus de gente mala.

Miré a Navi…me sentí algo mal por haber iniciado aquella charla.

¬…¿Cómo, gente mala, mala??

¬ …Gente terriblemente mala…Las diosas, en su infinita sabiduría, castigan de esta forma a la gente mala. Creo que las hadas de curación son las que menos padecen. A aquellas personas que hicieron algo muy malo se les asigna una tarea más pesada en distinto grado, para que escarmienten y compensen toda la maldad que hicieron en su otra vida. O por lo menos eso me dijo el Árbol Deku.

¬……………Vaya……………Eso me ha dejado sin aliento.

¬ Yo también tengo recuerdos, Epona……tengo muchos recuerdos, y daría lo que fuera por olvidarlos. A pesar de todo, hay algo que me dice que no pude haber sido tan mala persona…pero no se más. Y no quiero saberlo.

¬…Navi………

Después de unos segundos ella revoloteó un poco, se quedó volando junto a mi cabeza mientras veíamos a Link divertirse.

¬……Mi destino es ayudar a Link a salvar Hyrule. Las diosas me lo dijeron, sólo nací para eso. Tengo que ayudar al Héroe del Tiempo, para compensar toda la muerte y tragedia de mi otra vida.

Pasé saliva…

¬……………¿Y qué pasará cuando lo consigas?………

Alguien arrojó arena a la fogata, provocando destellos y chisporroteos. Link quiso intentarlo esta vez. Ni Navi ni yo pronunciamos otra palabra el resto de la noche…

_CONTINUARÁ_…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío- ¡El cuarto, arriba!! Vaya, tardé siglos en actualizar!! Lo sé, no me odien T-T creo que también lo dejé muy inconcluso, pero ahora no es por falta de tiempo, si no para ponerle mas suspenso al asunto XD. Sepan que este fic está lejos de ser olvidado, simplemente estuve demasiado ocupada con otras tareas como para continuarlo a tiempo. Ahora, ¡A contestar sus reviews!!

**Chris Roy**

Hola pequeño! Lo bueno que no tenías nada que decir XP. Muchas gracias por tus flores (y las que me das en persona también), si soy malvada es por tu culpa XD, me gusta hacerte brincar de la silla, jejejeje (en todos los sentidos…) Espero que te guste esta actualizacion y que la acabes de leer pronto ¬¬, no como elemental, señor "No tengo tiempo para leer tus fics". Te cuidas mucho bonito, ya sabes que te amo mucho n.n!

PD- Pudiste haber omitido tu comentario sobre Link contra el ogro ¬¬ (eso que?)

**Link-Dardan**

Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, aquí tienes ya el siguiente capítulo de esta bella historia, espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes, saludos!

**Minervam92**

Jajaj, ok, sobre aviso no hay engaño XD, ya actualice, ¿podrías quitar a tu ejército de orcos, goblins y mortífagos de m i puerta, por favor?? Muchas gracias por leer.

**WeRa**

Muchísimas gracias, sabes que este fic seguirá vivo hasta que muera (eso no tuvo sentido…), que bueno que te agrade mi sentido del humor barato XD, hago lo mejor que puedo. Respecto a lo del rancho…bueno, he estado tomando cosas tanto del juego como del manga, pero a decir verdad me da mucha pereza dar detalles sobre el rancho, me he enfocado más en la vida de Epona y lo que ella siente, es por eso que no dejé clara esa parte, lo siento. En mi fic, Zelda y Sheik si son una misma persona, pero Sheik no sabe que él fue (o eso) la princesa…Ya lo explicaré mejor en el capi siguiente. Ojalá que sigas leyéndome en los tres años que durará mi fanfic XD (jeje, espero que sean menos, mi fic de FMA si lleva ya mas de tres años ). Espero tu review para este capi n.n

**Dialirvi**

(oh, esa canción es buenísima)

Sheik y Epona emo o.o? no quería dar esa impresión ToT!! Pero ni modo. A mi también me encanta esa escena, creo que de todos los tloz es mi favorita *-*. Lamento ese párrafo enorme, pero desgraciadamente para ustedes lectores, me atacó un momento de inspiración, hasta el grado en que empecé a ver todo lo que vio Epona en esa parte, y tenía que describirlo con lujo de detalle. Pero no te preocupes, no suelo hacer eso seguido, pasa una o dos veces cada dos años XP.

(Yakio entra en pánico y corre en círculos)

¡¡Waaa, Dialirvi-san envidia mi imaginación!! No hagas eso, no se compara con la tuya!! Gracias por el comentario n.n me hizo sonrojar mucho, jeje…

(Yakio se detiene en el camino que dejó trazado en el concreto)

Y porque tu lo pediste, habrá ZeLink. Ya lo había pensado de todas formas n.n

**klaudia**

Muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n, lamento mucho que tengan que esperar tanto, a veces me gustaria ser una freaky sin trabajo ni nada más para dedicarme a escribir todo el día todos los dias XD, espero que este capitulo también valga la pena. Creo que la pequeña razón extra de navi para que epona se olvide de sus recuerdos es que ella también tuvo otra vida. Esper que te guste este capitulo, saluditos.

PD.- Esperaba que el fic tenga como cinco capis y un epilogo, aunque quien sabe, tal vez lo deje en seis capis y un epilogo. Gracias!

**Mitsuki-Himura**

Jeje, gracias por tu comentario, espero que este chap te guste como los anteriores. Te prometo que en cuanto pueda me doy una vuelta por tu fic. Yo no me baso del todo en el manga, procuro tomar lo menos que puedo de ahí, pero igual tengo un par de cosillas XD. Espero que te guste y tu comentario para este capi.

**En el siguiente capítulo…**

Epona descubrirá una gran personalidad, aquella que tenía oculta. Nabooru le dio muchas pistas, pero aún así ella no sabe quién fue en su otra vida. Será la otra personalidad de Sheik quien le de a nuestra protagonista todas las respuestas que le faltan?

El Rey de los Ladrones hace acto de presencia en este fic…otra vez.


	5. Cancion del sheikah

_EPONA'S SONG_

**5.- La canción del Sheikah**

Link y Navi partieron temprano, llevando mucha agua y comida para internarse en el desierto. Tuve que quedarme con las gerudo. Pasaron dos días, tres, cuatro…Mi preocupación iba en aumento. Pero una semana después de su partida, una centinela gritó:

¬ ¡La Srta. Nabooru viene…el chico y el hada vienen con ella!

Al instante salieron cinco caballos con sus jinetes para alcanzar a los recién llegados. Yo estaba atada, pero no me importó, mordí mi cuerda y los seguí. Fui la primera en alcanzar a Link, Nabooru y Navi.

¬ ¡Epona!- gritó Link, aunque lucía algo desmejorado.- ¡Hola bonita!…¿Me extrañaste?

¬ ¿Bromeas?…¡Me volvía loca por tu regreso!- y sin poder evitarlo le di un lengüetazo en el cabello, con lo que le quedó erizado hacia arriba.

¬ Lindo peinado…- exclamó Navi, aunque sonaba preocupada.

¬ ¡Señorita Nabooru!- le dijeron su subordinadas.- ¡Que bueno que se encuentra usted bien!

¬ Todo fue gracias al chico!- dijo Naboo.- El desierto ha vuelto a estar como antes y todo está en calma.

¬ ¿Y DE QUE SIRVE?- gritó Navi, saliendo de sus casillas.- ¿DE QUE RAYOS SIRVE, SI NO HABÍA SABIO, NI OBTUVIMOS MEDALLÓN, NI NADA?…¡NO TENEMOS NINGUNA PISTA PARA SEGUIR!

¬ …Bueno…eso es cierto…- dijo Link, algo frustrado.- …Y ni pista de Zelda…

Bajé la cabeza…¿Ahora, cómo se supone que Link vencerá a Ganondorf?

¬ Chicas, lo lamento, pero no tenemos tiempo.- dijo Nabooru enérgicamente- ¡Preparen algo de comer y agua caliente para un baño, que el héroe y yo debemos irnos!

Navi revoloteó hacia ella.

¬…¿Vienes con nosotros?- le preguntó.

¬ Tengo que hacerlo…Ganondorf es, o era, nuestro líder, sé que no lo haré entrar en razón pero en algo podré ayudar.

¬…Gracias, Nabooru…- dijo Link desde el fondo de su corazón.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la fortaleza. Aproveché unos segundos que Naboo se retrasó y me le acerqué al oído…

¬ …Nabooru…¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunté. Ella me miró de reojo.

¬ …Bueno, cientos de cosas…

¬…qué sucedió con el escudo de espejo que dijiste?

Con la mirada, la Gerudo señaló el nuevo escudo de Link, el cual yo no había notado. Alcancé a mi jinete, y me reflejé en el Escudo Espejo, pero no tenía nada de diferente en mi otro yo…Sentí mis esperanzas decaer.

No tardamos en partir hacia el Castillo de Hyrule. A pesar de que íbamos apresurados, el trayecto se hizo tedioso. Había algo más en el ambiente que hacía que incluso Navi estuviera silenciosa.

Pero nada se comparaba a la sensación de pesadez que me transmitía Link. El chico venía más que serio, molesto, tal vez triste. Me hubiera gustado preguntarle qué tenía, porque yo sabía que no era solo por el no haber encontrado al Sabio del Templo del Espíritu.

¬ Debemos parar un momento…- dijo Nabooru deteniendo su caballo junto a un arroyo.- …Los caballos están cansados.

¬ Yo no estoy cansada.- le dije, pero la gerudo sólo me hizo una mueca.

¬ Está bien.- dijo Link acercándose a ella.

Me acerqué a beber agua junto al caballo de Naboo, el cual era bastante callado.

¬ …¿Tu te sientes cansado?- le pregunté.

¬ No.

¬ …Yo tampoco…Para mí que son ellos los que están cansados.

¬ Tal vez.

¬ …¿Crees que nos quieran llevar con ellos más lejos.?

¬ No se.

¬…Cielos, siempre eres así de elocuente?- dije alejándome con fastidio.

¬ No lo sé…pero supongo que si soy más maduro que tú.

¬ Bueno, es más de lo que has dicho en todo el trayecto. No recuerdo tu nombre…

¬ No te lo he dicho.

¬ Esperaba que lo hicieras por cortesía…

¬ Soy Darking.

¬ Bien, yo me llamo Epona.

Dicho esto, Darking fue a tomar agua más lejos. A pesar de su comportamiento, creo que no es algo personal en mi contra…

Link y Nabooru llenaban sus cantimploras con agua y comían unos bocadillos sin decir una palabra. Navi revoloteaba con calma sobre la cabeza de Link, haciendo que el chico pareciera un niño de kokiri.

¬ Parece que estoy viendo una pintura vieja…- comenté, aburrida por la actitud de todos.- Navi, que sucede? Siempre eres la que está apurándonos, qué pasa ahora? Me perdí de algo importante?

Mi amiga permaneció en silencio, revoloteando como si no me hubiese escuchado. Nabooru, en cambio, volteó a verme.

¬ ¿por qué tanta prisa, Epona?- me dijo.- …No eres tú la que salvará a Hyrule…

Acto seguido ella metió la mano en su morral para sacar otro bocadillo. Segundos después soltó un grito de espanto…

¬ ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

¬ ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Link.

¬…¡HAY ALGO DENTRO DEL MORRAL!

Link sacó la espada, y con ella acercó lentamente el morral hacia si mismo, procurando no tirar lo que se movía adentro…Abrió el bolso con cuidado, y…

¬ ¡Vaya!….- dijo Nabooru Aliviada.- …¡Una ardilla!

¬ ¡Yo te conozco!- dijo Link mirando al roedor.- …Epona y yo lo encontramos hace unos días cerca de aquí…parece que se mudó acá porque hay más árboles.

El roedor trepó con agilidad sobre Link, le tiró el sombrero, mordisqueó una correa y se le metió en la túnica.

¬ ¡Eyyy, basta, jajajaja!- gritaba el hylian intentando quitarse al animal, en vano.- ¡Me haces cosquillas!

¬ ¡No te muevas Link!- le dijo Nabooru…sacando una daga.- …Yo me haré cargo…

¬ ¡NOOOOOOO!- gritó Link tomando a la ardilla y protegiéndola contra su regazo.- ¡No quiere hacernos daño!

¬ Uff, hombres…Bueno, mejor deja ya ese animal y sigamos hacia el castillo, ya no queda lejos.

¬ ¡Claro!…Anda, amiguito, vete ya que tenemos que matar a Ganondorf…

Link dejó al roedor e el suelo y le hizo señas para que se fuera, pero éste no obedeció. Me acerqué para ver si mi tamaño lo intimidaba, pero ni siquiera eso funcionó. Relinché ruidosamente, cosa que aparentemente funcionó, porque el animalito se metió al morral de mi amo…

¬ No piensas llevártelo, verdad?- dijo Navi inquisitoriamente.

¬ Claro que no, esta vez si será demasiado peligroso…- toma el morral y lo sacude.- ¡Sal de ahí, pequeño, anda!

Del morral cayó algo que no era la ardilla…Era algo así como una lupa morada, con un cristal que asemejaba un ojo, el mismo de la tribu Sheikah.

¬…¿Qué es esto…?- preguntó la gerudo con interés.- …Me recuerda algo…

¬ Es una Lente de la Verdad…- respondió Link tomando el objeto- La encontré en Kakariko. Revela algunas cosas que no podemos ver a simple vista…

¬ …¿Puedo verla más de cerca?…

Nabooru tomó la lente y la examinó un poco. Luego miró a Link a través de ella…

¬…¡Cielos!

¬ …¿Qué?

La chica se acercó más a Link. Me puse alerta…

¬…Link…tienes…

¬…¿qué tengo o.o?

¬…Un halo dorado te rodea…Te ves…muy grande…

¬ ¿En serio?- dijo Link, aunque con más curiosidad que orgullo.- …¿Puedo ver?

¬ Espera.- Luego volteó a ver a Navi.- ….Nada diferente…

¬ ¡Gracias! Ahora, serias tan amable de devolverle eso a Link?Tenemos que irnos ya!- exclamó el hada, impaciente como siempre.

¬ …Y ahora…

Me miró…Su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos. Nadie se movió. No había ni un sonido. Agucé mis sentidos, esperando algo que indicara que el tiempo seguía corriendo…No hizo falta mucho para que una lágrima se asomara en los ojos de Nabooru, y lentamente resbalara por su mejilla, indicando así que el tiempo tenía una continuidad…

¬….No puede ser…- exclamó lentamente….- …Epona…

¬ …¿Estás bien, Nabooru?.- Link la tomó por los hombros al ver que flaqueaba un poco.- …Espera, siéntate un momento, te sientes bien?

¬ ¿Qué viste, Nabooru?- le pregunté algo inquieta. Navi revoloteó frente a mi como para detenerme.

¬ ¡Espera Epona! No te acerques, siento mucha energía en este lugar!

¬ Link…- respondió por fin Nabooru.- …Ella…

¬ ¿Qué viste?

¬…Velo por ti mismo…- dijo extendiéndole la Lente de la Verdad

No se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces. Link miró rápidamente a través de la lente, pero su cara no cambió en absoluto.

¬…No veo nada diferente, Nabooru…¡Nabooru!- la chica se desvaneció, y Link tuvo que tomarla en brazos.- …¡¿qué tienes, te sientes bien?

¬ ¡Link, déjala!- le gritó Navi.- …¡Te digo que hay mucha energía, puede ser peligroso!

Justamente decía eso cuando el chico fue lanzado hacia atrás por una onda de energía. Nabooru flotaba unos centímetros del suelo. Me preocupé por Link, y en cuanto sentí una mayor explosión de energía, me lancé hacia él…

En un segundo, todo se volvió oscuro…una fuerte energía me jalaba hacia alguna parte. Pero algo me detuvo…o alguien. Sentí que regresaba a la normalidad, así que abrí los ojos…Darking estaba frente a mí, y me empujaba con su enorme cuerpo hacia atrás de donde estaba Link…

¬ …¿Qué pasó?- pregunté algo perpleja, todo se veía tan normal de un momento a otro…Pero Darking no me dejaba ver a los chicos, me alejaba cada vez más del sitio sin darme explicación…

¬ …Será mejor que no te acerques.- me dijo el caballo secamente.- …No debes ver eso.

¬ ¡¿Por qué?…¿Qué les paso a los chicos?

La ardilla se me acercó corriendo y trepó ágilmente por mi pie hasta llegar a mi crin. Tiró de mis cabellos como si intentara guiarme al sitio donde estaban Link y Nabooru.

¬ ¡Que no!- gritó Darking deteniéndome plantándose frente a mí.- …Escucha Epona, no debes intervenir…

Hice como que me iba a dar la vuelta, con lo que distraje al caballo. En su descuido, me escabullí por un lado y corrí…

Nabooru no estaba, ni Navi…Solo estaba Link, tirado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida. Sentí mucho miedo surgiendo lentamente en mi pecho…me acerqué con cautela, esperando a que se levantara en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo. Lo removí un poco con el hocico, y algo más desesperada cuando no reaccionó ni con eso. Con paciencia, Darking se acercó a mi e intentó consolarme con voz más dulce.

¬ Tranquila…estará bien…

¬…Pero…¡no se mueve!…

¬ Sólo está inconsciente, despertará cuando tenga que hacerlo. Recuéstate junto a él, para que le des calor.

Sin chistar obedecí. Darking se quedó de pie junto a nosotros, vigilando para todas partes. La ardilla sobre mi lomo bajó y se acurrucó en el pecho de Link.

¬ Sabía que esto pasaría…- dijo Darking sin dejar de vigilar.

¬…¿Qué pasó?

¬ …Siempre he sentido que Nabooru tiene mucha energía. Y tampoco ella es lo que aparenta.

¬…¿Tú también hablabas con ella?

¬ No, siempre lo evité. Sabía que ella tenía un don, y quería cuidarla, pero no pude evitar que este momento llegara…

¬ Pues te oyes muy tranquilo, no parece preocuparte mucho.

¬ Era su destino…

¬ Ya estoy cansada de oir hablar del "destino"…todo mundo le echa la culpa, "es tu destino vivir en este rancho", "es tu destino acompañar al héroe"…"es tu destino salvar al mundo"…- me recosté con cuidado sobre Link.-…Y ni siquiera sabemos si era cierto…

¬…Creo que tienes razón. Yo tampoco creo mucho en el destino. Pensé que te consolaría, todo mundo se siente más aliviado cuando le dices eso…

¬…¿Entonces, sabes dónde está Nabooru?

¬ Creo saberlo…mi gente hablaba de un lugar sagrado donde nadie podía estar, salvo aquellos guardianes con la esencia de las diosas.

¬…¿tu gente?…

¬ …No recuerdo muchas cosas, sólo algunas enseñanzas…¿Qué, acaso tu no has tenido otra vida?

Ya no sabía si aquello me deprimía o me sorprendía…

¬…Pues si, creo que tuve otra vida…- respondí con nostalgia.- …Pero desde que lo platiqué con Navi, creo que no quiero saber quién fui.

¬ No es tan malo.- Darking se recostó frente a nosotros.- Bueno, en realidad no sé exactamente quién fui, pero hace años que dejé de martirizarme por ello. Es mejor intentar aprender de los errores que cometiste en el pasado, y no repetirlos en esta vida.

¬ …¿Y según tú, qué fuiste?

Al parecer complacido, Darking miró hacia el horizonte, como recordando detalles sobre su vida pasada.

¬ Es una muy larga historia, no creo que te interese por ahora.

¬ Si no quieres hablar de ello, lo entiendo…

¬ No eso eso…pero pensé que te interesaría más saber sobre qué le pasó a tu jinete.

¬ Claro que me importa, pero si tu dices que está bien, creo que confío en ti.

¬ Él debe estar en aquel lugar sagrado…Después de todo, sé que Nabooru es una de las que puede abrir la entrada a ese sitio.

Miré a Link, quien a pesar de estar perdido en quién sabe donde, lucía sereno…terminé por tranquilizarme.

¬…Darking, ¿entonces me contarás quién fuiste?

¬…Formé parte de una raza guerrera, al parecer encargada de la Familia Real, y no se si estoy en lo correcto, pero creo que mi cuerpo murió durante un asalto al castillo

¬…No es que no crea lo que me dices…pero no suenas muy, ¿Cómo decirlo?…Sincero…

¬…Lo sé…he aprendido a controlar los sentimientos.

Espera…¿Un asalto al Castillo de Hyrule?…Mi corazón palpitó, yo también tenía recuerdos de una batalla en la que escapé con el que pienso era mi hijo…¿Qué posibilidad tenía de que fuera la misma batalla?

¬…¿Recuerdas detalles de aquella batalla?- pregunté.

¬ Algunos…A veces me gusta recordarlos, siento como si estuviese revisando un diario de mis antepasados. Y si supiera escribir, haría una historia y me haría rico XD.

¬ Darking, por favor, cuéntame qué pasó en tu otra vida…

Ansiosa como estaba, no me percaté de que alguien se acercaba a nosotros…hasta que sus gritos me devolvieron a la realidad…

¬ ¡EPONAAAAA!

¬ ¡WAAAAAAAAAA!…¡NAVI!

La aludida, llegada de quien sabe donde, revoloteó alrededor de Link.

¬ Ya debería estar despierto…

¬ ¿Qué le pasó a Link, Navi…y donde estabas?

¬ Descuida, no es nada grave…- ahí, Link dio un respingo.- ¡Está despertando!

Efectivamente, mi amo se movía. Se acostumbró a la luz rápidamente y se levantó de un salto, tirando a la ardilla que estaba sobre él.

¬ ¡Nabooru…!

¬ ¡Calma, Link!- lo tranquilizó el hada.- …Ella se fue…

¬ ¿Qué le pasó?- pregunté, alarmada.

Link estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero se detuvo en seco…en su mano había un medallón de color bronce, con el símbolo del Templo del Espíritu…La examinó con nostalgia…

¬…Así que se fue…

¬ Debo confesar que me hace sentir un poco mejor.- dijo Navi.- …No fue en vano la búsqueda…

Ante mi incertidumbre, Darking se me acercó para decirme algo.

¬ Lo sabía…

¬ Tu ama desapareció, ¿Y lo dices tan campante?

¬ Ella es uno de los Sabios. El Sabio del Espíritu, si no me equivoco.

¬ ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

¬…Intuición, supongo…

¬ Link…- siguió Navi.- …No te deprimas por favor…Esto es algo bueno! Ya tenemos todos los medallones…Podemos ir con más seguridad al Castillo de Hyrule.

¬ Querrás decir "El Castillo de Ganondorf"…Ese maldito…

¬ Vamos Link, ¿Te sientes mejor?…Entonces sube en Epona y vayamos al castillo cuanto antes. Puede que sepamos algo de la Princesa Zelda…

¬ …No podemos dejar aquí al caballo de Nabooru…- se compadeció el chico.

¬…No pensarás regresarlo a Gerudo, ¿Verdad?…¡Estamos ya muy lejos, además seguro él sabe regresar solo!

¬ Navi, no me perdonaría nunca si algo le pasara al caballo de Naboo. Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer…

¬ ¡Lo tengo!- sugerí.- ¡Podemos ir al Rancho Lon-Lon, dejarlo y de paso saludar a Malon!

¬…MMmmmm…- el hada lo meditó un poco- …Podría ser…¿Y si lo llevamos al Rancho, Link?

¬…Pues no está muy cerca, pero está más lejos el desierto…¡De acuerdo! Pero pongámonos en marcha ya.

Link se encargó de atar a Darking a mi correa para que no fuera a correr en otra dirección, y partimos de inmediato.

Por más que quería, no podía voltear a ver a Link, pues en cuanto lo intentaba él halaba de mis riendas para mantener mi vista al frente…me sentí un poco mal por ello, sentía como si en ese momento no fuera más que un medio de transporte para él, pero bueno, supongo que no puedo esperar más siendo una yegua…Darking andaba a paso apresurado, pero muy tranquilo.

¬ Sigo preguntándome cómo es que puedes estar tan calmado después de lo que le sucedió a Nabooru.- le dije.

¬ Descuida Epona, seguro ella está mejor que nosotros. Dime, ¿Tú conoces ese tal rancho?

¬ ¡Claro que si! Es ahí donde me crié…Espero que todo esté bien.

¬ A últimas fechas ya nada lo está…Pero tengo la esperanza de que tu jinete nos traiga la paz.

¬ ¡vamos Link!- interrumpió la escandalosa de Navi.- …Hasta a mi me deprime verte con una cara tan larga, ¿Quieres hablar de esto?

¬…Navi, ¿A cuántas personas debemos perder antes de llegar a Ganondorf?

¬ Entiende Link, no perdimos a Nabooru…ella pasó al estado divino que le correspondía. Y si eso pasó es porque confiaba en ti. Todos los sabios confían en ti…- (y tras una pausa, agregó)- …La Princesa Zelda confía en ti.

El chico soltó una sonrisa sarcástica, y haciendo como que ignoraba a Navi se acercó a mi oreja.

¬ Epona, ¿Acaso tú confías en mí…un niño mocoso recién salido del bosque, que no sabe nada del mundo, cuya madre lo abandonó a los pies de un árbol para ver quién se encargaba de él?

¬ Pues vaya que suena dramático…- exclamó Darking a nadie en especial.

Veloz como sólo el pensamiento puede serlo, un nuevo recuerdo pasó por mi cabeza…

Mi visión borrosa…el frío creciente…todo estaba húmedo…y frente a mí, el bebé que ocupa mis pensamientos…apenas tuve fuerzas para articular unas palabras…

"_¬…¿Y yo?..- dije casi sin aliento…_

_¬ Te liberarás de tu sufrimiento…- _me dijo una voz grave y profunda_.- …Eres buena madre, has dado tu vida para salvar la de tu hijo, y las Diosas no pasarán eso por alto…Este niño hylian está destinado a grandes cosas. Encontrará su destino cuando sea el momento. Mientras, lo cobijaré con mis ramas y los niños del bosque cuidarán de él como un hermano más."_

¬…¿Te sientes bien, Epona?

¬…Eh…si…lo lamento, Darking…Me afecta un poco ver a Link tan deprimido.

¬ ¡Epona no tiene la culpa de nada, Link, déjala en paz!- lo regañaba Navi.

Pero aquel sentimiento que anidaba en mi pecho, aquella depresión terrible, aquella tristeza, aquella falta de aliento…todo me estaba carcomiendo las fuerzas. De pronto no me sentí capaz de seguir, y me hubiera detenido de no ser porque Darking me habló.

¬ …No te hablé sobre lo que me preguntaste, Epona…

Lentamente recuperé los ánimos…Quizá el relato de Darking pueda darme algunas pistas sobre mi pasado.

¬…Te escucho…

¬ Pues verás…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flash back (Narrado por Darking)&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ ¡Realmente no esperaba que esto sucediera!- dije montando en mi caballo.- Vaya momento para que el ejército real haya salido de misión…¡Oye tú!- (le grité a un muchacho que pasaba a toda prisa con un saco de naranjas).- Tú sabes donde vivo, verdad?

¬…Ehhh…¡Si, señor!

¬ ¡Dile a mi madre que salga de la ciudadela lo antes posible, que se lleve al bebé en la carreta…y de paso a toda tu familia! Un centinela avistó una gran horda de monstruos que vienen directo hacia acá!

Sin que se lo tuvieran que decir dos veces el chico salió corriendo. No me dio mucha confianza, pero no tenía elección mas que dejar en sus manos un mensaje tan importante.

Los demás Guardias Reales, mis compañeros, pasaban a toda velocidad en sus monturas rumbo al patio central del Castillo de Hyrule, donde nos habían convocado. El Ejército no tenía mucho tiempo de haber salido a combatir un altercado en el territorio Gerudo, hacía unos tres días, pero en ese momento sospeché que tal altercado pudo haber sido más que una mera provocación…una distracción para que todos los monstruos y algunos de nuestra especie que han sido corrompidos planearan un asalto al Castillo. Menos mal que nosotros siempre estamos aquí para casos como este…

¬ ¡Ey!- me llamó un compañero que llegaba al mismo tiempo que yo.- ¿Estás preparado?

¬ Siempre lo estoy…

¬…¿Sabes si le han avisado ya a la gente que está en el castillo?

¬ No lo había pensado…- dije mirando con preocupación hacia la torre principal del castillo, donde yo suponía se encontraba ella…

Sin darnos tiempo a pensar algo más, o siquiera recibir órdenes, un grito de dolor nos alertó a todos. Provenía del castillo, cosa desconcertante, pues el lugar estaba lleno de guardias, y las puertas siempre estaban resguardadas…

La puerta principal del castillo se abrió, y un soldado salió corriendo hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

¬ ¡HAN ENTRADO!.- gritó antes de llegar.- ¡NO SÉ CÓMO…PERO ESTAN EN EL CASTILLO?

¬ ¿Cómo?- gritó nuestro comandante.- ¡El centinela dijo haberlos visto a millas de aquí!

¬ ¡Eso no importa, señor!- le dije bajando de mi caballo.- ¡Tenemos que defender a la Familia Real!

No quise admitirlo, pero en ese momento sentí miedo…Miré a la torre nuevamente, y pensé que ella estaría en ese lugar, cuidando de la Reina y la Princesa…sé que sabe defenderse sola, pero eso no me hace temer menos por su seguridad.

¬ ¡Vamos, no titubees!- me dijo mi amigo, aquel que me había llamado recién llegamos. Me dio un empujón y desenfundó su espada.

Entramos apresuradamente al castillo, desperdigándonos aparentemente en desorden. Ví un par de guardias heridos escalones arriba, y gritos de terror de las mucamas en cuartos contiguos. Exterminé unos cuantos goblins en el camino, hasta llegar a la sala del trono. Nada parecía alterado ahí. Entré con cautela…

¬…¿Su Majestad?- dije, advirtiendo la presencia del Rey sentado en su trono y con su espada en manos.

¬…Aquí no ha pasado nada, guerrero. Vuelve al pueblo.

¬…Pero señor, hay enemigos en el castillo…

¬…¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?- dijo él con enojo.- ¡Los enemigos que están aquí son muy pocos, y sin embargo todos los guardias reales están en el castillo!…¿quién defiende la ciudadela?

Sentí los vellos de mi nuca erizándose. Nuevamente, nos habían puesto una distracción.

¬…Volveremos al pueblo enseguida, su Majestad.- dije sin más remedio. A los míos no se nos permite desobedecer ninguna orden proveniente de un miembro de la familia real.

Salí y llegué rápidamente al vestíbulo. Muchos de mis compañeros estaban ahí en espera de algún peligro, a sabiendas de que este no vendría…Mi amigo, cuyo nombre no puedo recordar, me miró con ansiedad.

¬…¿Hay más monstruos allá arriba…?- me preguntó.

¬ No…Y el Rey ordena que volvamos al pueblo. Esto es sólo una distracción.

¬ …Tal vez tenga razón…

¬ ¡Miren!- dijo otro hombre señalando una columna inusual de humo a lo lejos.- …¡Es en el mercado!

¬ ¡Volvamos, señores!

Bajé y me uní a ellos…pero mi conciencia me decía que no debía irme, y siendo sincero, no es porque tema por la seguridad de la familia real…

¬ ¡Oye…!- dije dándole alcance a mi amigo, procurando que nadie nos escuchara.- …Espera, no podemos irnos aún…

¬ ¿Por qué no?

¬…No puedo…¡No puedo irme, tengo que asegurarme de que ella está bien…!

Él me miró a los ojos como si comprendiera lo que yo sentía. Calmadamente me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, y con voz firme me dijo…

¬….Tienes que confiar en ella. Todos tenemos a alguien a quien deseamos proteger…Pero créeme, las doncellas de este castillo pelean mejor que nosotros, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Confía en ella…yo confío en mi doncella.

Este tipo siempre tenía frases así, me transmitía su seguridad y me invitaba a seguir adelante. Seguramente por eso éramos amigos desde hace tanto tiempo.

¬…Bien, vayamos al pueblo…- dije.- …Mi madre seguramente necesitará más ayuda.

Mi amigo frunció el ceño.

¬…¿Y el bebé?

¬ Está con mi madre.

Una gran explosión desvió sus sentidos unos segundos. Ambos soldados miraron hacia el lugar que retumbó.

¬ ¡La muralla!

¬ …Ya están aquí…- dije con temor…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&(intermedio)&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ Llegamos!- dijo Navi ruidosamente.- …Todo luce muy tranquilo…

¬ ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Link, al parecer dirigiéndose a Darking.- Sólo esperemos que todo esté mejor ahora…

Entramos al rancho Lon-lon. Los establos que estaban cerca de la entrada estaban abiertos. Link caminó despacio hacia allá. Alguien se asomó por la puerta, viendo con sorpresa a los recién llegados

¬…¿Link?…

¬…¿Malon?

¬…¡LIIIIIIIIIIINK!- gritó la chica dejando el cubo de leche en el suelo, y corriendo hacia donde estaba mi jinete.- ¡LINK, HAN VUELTO!…¡EPONA!

Caminé animosamente, olvidándome por un momento de que Darking estaba atado a mí, y dejé que Malon me abrazara cariñosamente, me alegré mucho de que estuviera bien.

¬…Veo que todo está mejor, verdad?- dijo Link echando un vistazo alrededor

¬ Bueno…no todo…- dijo la chica señalando hacia adentro del establo.- …Mi padre sigue durmiendo todo lo que puede ¬¬.

Talon.- …

¬ ¿Qué sucedió con Ingo?

¬ No lo sé, de repente volvió a ser como antes…sospecho que estaba siendo controlado por algo. Pero dime Link, ¿qué los trae por aquí?

¬ Ejem, quisiera pedirte un favor…- el chico señaló a Darking.- …Es el caballo de una amiga, pero ella ya no puede hacerse cargo de él…¿Podrías cuidarlo?

¬ ¡Pobrecito!- dijo Malon con compasión, acercándose al caballo de Nabooru.- Han venido al lugar correcto, ¡Claro que puede quedarse!

¬ ¡Muchas gracias, Malon!

¬ A decir verdad…todos deberían de quedarse…- dijo la chica con un tono de voz muy dulce.

¬ Lo sentimos…- interrumpió Navi poniéndose entre Malon y Link.- …Pero tenemos un viaje que hacer, vamos al castillo de Hyrule y no podemos perder mas tiempo, ¿Verdad Link?…¡LINK!

¬ ¿Qué hay de comer, Malon?- dijo el chico que ya estaba entrando a la casa de su anfitriona.

¬ ¡LINK, MALCRIADO, VUELVE ACÁ, DEBEMOS IR AL CASTILLO LO ANTES POSIBLE!

En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que todo estaba retomando un atisbo de normalidad. Miré hacia el corral, donde mis amigos estaban siendo llevados a sus establos antes de que el sol se ocultara. Cuando terminó su labor, el Sr. Ingo se acercó a nosotros, y desde la ventana Malon le dijo que nos llevara al establo.

¬ Muy pintoresco el lugar, Epona…seguro me la pasaré bien aquí.

¬ Te gustará, estoy segura…- miré hacia la casa.- …Creo que Link no va a salir pronto, verdad? Me gustaría pasar la noche aquí…

De la ventana salió Navi y nos dio alcance.

¬ Rayos…- dijo con su habitual tono de queja.- …Malon se dispone a preparar un banquete, creo que esto llevará tiempo.

¬ Deberíamos pasar la noche aquí, Navi.

¬ Dudo que Link lo quisiera de otra forma…Supongo que tener el Medallón del Espíritu lo calmó un poco.

¬ No pienso lo mismo…- dijo Darking.- …Tal vez sólo quiere una noche más en compañía de alguien de su especie…Ni él está seguro del destino que le espera en ese castillo.

¬ ¡Ey, no insinúes nada!- gritó Navi rebotando contra la cabeza del caballo. Ingo dio la vuelta con un sobresalto.

¬ ¿Ehh?…¿Se encuentra bien, señorita hada?

¬ ¡PERFECTA!…Oh, lo siento, Sr. Ingo…Dígame, ¿Cómo se siente?

¬ Muy bien, gracias por preguntar…no se que pasó, pero siento como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo dormido y no se por qué, pero a parte de eso, creo que estoy bien.

Navi revoloteó junto a Ingo para seguir charlando con él, aunque yo sabía que tanto interés era para obtener pistas sobre las formas de control que usa Ganondorf.

Ingo nos metió al corral, separados de los demás caballos, en los espacios reservados para aquellos que venían de visita. Aún así, varios de mis amigos me reconocieron.

¬ ¡Epona!- me llamó uno de ellos.- ¡Vaya, qué bueno que volviste!

¬ ¿Epona volvió?- dijo alguien mas.- …¡Es cierto, bienvenida!

¬ Hola chicos! Siento decepcionarlos, pero no vengo a quedarme…Aunque me alegra mucho verlos.

¬ Las cosas no han sido las mismas sin ti, pero que bueno que estés bien.

¬…Así que tu jinete por fin se aburrió de ti…- dijo una voz odiosa que no hacía falta que me recordaran…la yegua negra.- …No pasó demasiado tiempo desde que te fuiste…¿Quién es tu amigo?

¬ Soy Darking.- respondió él al notar que yo no tenía intensiones de presentarlo..- Encantado de conocerlos.

¬ ¡Basta, basta!- gritó Ingo al ver el escándalo que se había formado.- ¡Tranquilos en un momento les traeré más forraje!…Señorita Hada, podría quedarse aquí por favor?

¬ Claro, yo los cuidaré y los pondré en su lugar XD.

¬ ¿y bien, qué hacen aquí?- preguntó la yegua negra con inusual amabilidad, seguramente coqueteando con Darking.

¬ Me quedaré un tiempo en este lugar, si no les molesta.

¬ ¿Vienes del desierto, ehh?- dijo ella notando algunas marcas hechas por Nabooru en su caballo.- Debe ser fascinante…

¬ Pues no…mucho calor y poca acción. Epona también lo sabe, ¿Verdad?

Navi se acercó hacia mí y se quedó revoloteando a mi alrededor.

¬ Talon e Ingo ya entraron a comer también. Ya casi se pone el sol…definitivamente nos quedaremos esta noche -.-U

¬ Es lo mejor por ahora, Navi…- le dije.- …Darking me está narrando una historia muy interesante, y espero que la termine esta noche.

¬ ¿historia? ¡Me encantan las historias! ¿Puedo quedarme a escuchar?

¬ ¡Claro! Faltaba más…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&(sigue flash back)&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

De un momento a otro la ciudadela se tiñó de rojo, tanto por la estela dejada por el crepúsculo como por el fuego que consumía algunas bodegas de semillas cercanas a la muralla. Varios enemigos avanzaban con rapidez sin dar tiempo a que los civiles huyeran. Yo tampoco tenía tiempo de sentir más temor, tenía que defender a la gente a toda costa. Mi amigo y yo hacíamos buena mancuerna en ello, luchábamos tan bien juntos que incluso los compañeros hacían burlas al respecto de nuestra "unión", pero nunca nos importó. Sin embargo, no siempre teníamos oportunidad de estar juntos, como cuando el deber encomendado a mi gente es mas grande que cualquier otra necesidad.

¬¡….vé hacia el castillo!- le grité a mi amigo.- ¡Yo me ocuparé de mi familia!

¬ ¡Necesitarás ayuda!

¬ ¡No, estaré bien…los enemigos se dirigen al castillo, mejor detenlos, mientras yo ayudaré a los civiles!

Mi amigo trastabilló un poco, pero al darse cuenta de que ahora era el castillo el que corría más peligro decidió seguir mi consejo. Por mi parte, yo era el encargado de proteger a lo que quedaba de mi familia, con tan poco tiempo seguro mi madre no alcanzó a salir…ella es mayor, pero también sabe defenderse, o eso espero…

¬…Subí a mi caballo y me dirigí a todo galope a donde estaba mi casa, esperando que mi madre y el bebé estuvieran a salvo…

¬ ¿Subiste a un caballo?- interrumpió la yegua negra.- …Pues eso ya es raro de por si…

¬ ¿y a ti quién te invitó?- reclamé enojada.

¬ ¡Silencio, Eponita! Tu amigo es interesante, puedes ignorarme si quieres, yo sólo deseo escuchar.

¬ no sé por qué…- dijo Navi pensativa.- …pero me da la impresión de que eso que narras, Darking, es tu vida pasada…¿Por qué no pueden conformarse con su vida actual y ya ¬¬?

¬ Si lo recuerdo es sólo porque me parece interesante, no porque quisiera descubrir más cosas…hace mucho tiempo que dejé de martirizarme con eso.

En el camino me deshice de varios atacantes. Para mi desgracia, menos gente de la que pensé sabe defenderse, y mientras ayudaba a los que podía ví con horror a muchos civiles caer ante las garras de los pocos monstruos que quedaban en el pueblo, la mayoría definitivamente se había concentrado en el castillo. Me obligué a ser frío y no pensar en las muertes a mi alrededor, tenía que velar por mi familia, no éramos muchos los que quedábamos, y no puedo permitir que nuestra estirpe se pierda para siempre…

Llegué a la calle en donde estaba ubicada mi casa…justamente en el momento en que varios monstruos la allanaban. Halé fuertemente las riendas de mi caballo, y estaba tan concentrado en llegar que no advertí la presencia de arqueros…Con una certera flecha hirieron a mi caballo casi de frente. El animal se detuvo de golpe, y me lanzó varios metros hacia adelante. Antes de caer de bruces hice una voltereta en el aire, caí sobre mis manos y me incorporé en un segundo, aunque la maniobra me dejó lastimados ambos brazos, hubiese sido peor estrellarme de cara contra el suelo. No me detuve a lamentar la muerte de mi caballo y entré a mi casa, combatiendo a todo aquel que se me pusiera enfrente; recibí varias heridas por la torpeza de mis manos lastimadas, pero seguí adelante. Cuando comprobé que la casa estaba vacía me sentí aliviado…por una parte, porque la carreta de mi madre seguía en su lugar, señal de que ella y el bebé seguían en el pueblo. Sin demora trepé al techo de la construcción, intentando ver mejor a los alrededores con la esperanza de ubicarla…

Entre todo el caos la ví unos segundos, pero desapareció tras los muros de un edificio frente a mí. Con toda la velocidad que pude llegué hasta lo alto de aquel edificio, y nuevamente ví a mi madre, cargando un bultito en brazos y alejándose de la masacre…Unos monstruos la vieron y se enfocaron en atacarla. Mientras yo saltaba de techo en techo hasta el lugar, la vi meterse en una casa y cerrar con fuerza…era la casa de mi amigo. Los monstruos llegaron rápidamente e intentaron derribar la puerta…

La tierra retumbó rítmicamente…algo enorme se acercaba. Me detuve, y no me fue muy difícil ver de qué se trataba…un enorme ogro, con una bola con picos sujeta de una cadena. A lo lejos se acercaban cientos de monstruos más…Habían llegado sus refuerzos. En los segundos que me tomó darme cuenta de esto, los monstruos habían entrado a la casa. Bajé de un salto…Al tiempo que la enorme arma del ogro se incrustaba en los muros de la casa de mi amigo.

¬ ¡MADREE!.- grité con impotencia. Los muros resistieron el primer golpe, cosa que me dio esperanza.

Me lancé hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salvar a mi madre y al bebé aunque me costara la vida.

El ogro arremetió nuevamente, y segundos antes de que yo entrara, el techo se derrumbó, al igual que la fachada.

Mi cuerpo se detuvo en seco al escuchar el grito de dolor proveniente de adentro. Mi corazón me decía que ya no podía hacer nada más…

El bebé…mi madre y el bebé…estaban…

Con rápidos reflejos escapé de los monstruos que se abalanzaron sobre mi, y apenas esquivé la bola con picos del ogro, que seguía atizando casas. No había ningún otro guardia real cerca. Yo no podía con todos ellos…Decidí ir al castillo, a proteger a la familia real como es mi deber, y desaparecí tras el destello de una nuez Deku.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

¬…¿Y entonces…el bebé murió?…que triste…- comenté afligida por mi propio recuerdo del que supongo es mi hijo.- ….…¿Y…y si ese bebé era tu…?

¬ ¿mi hijo?…En realidad no lo sé…no quiero pensar en ello, me parece demasiado trágico.

¬ ¿Y de qué raza crees que eras?- preguntó la negra con más interés.

¬ Pues…a decir verdad no lo sé…supongo que hylian, todos los que me rodeaban lo eran.

¬ Un hylian con demasiadas cualidades, diría yo.- comento mi enemiga con seriedad.- …Demasiado bien entrenado, pudiste haber sido de alto rango…

¬ ¿Y por que tanto interés?

¬ ¿Envidia, Epona?

¬Ey, miren eso…- dijo Navi volando hacia la puerta. Un par de figuras caminaban en la recién sembrada oscuridad de la noche.

Eran Malon y Link, que se sentaron frente al establo en un montón de paja, mirando hacia donde se había ocultado el sol.

¬ ¿Cómo puede perder el tiempo de esa forma…?- dijo el hada.- …Bah, que rayos, no tiene caso que haga bilis…¿Seguirás, Darking?

¬ Mientras el público lo pida, seguiré…

Los monstruos estaban por todas partes…Ya casi no se veía gente en las calles, me gustaba pensar que estaban en sus refugios. Conforme me fui acercando al castillo fui más consciente de mi dolor, pero mi decisión de no darme por vencido me dio más fuerza…Tal vez alimentado por la venganza.

Pude ver a mi amigo acercándose también al castillo, a caballo. Como si lo hubiera llamado, volteó a verme…frenó, y en un segundo ya estaba a mi lado.

¬¿Estás bien?- me dijo, para después ayudarme a subir al caballo.

¬…Llegaron más monstruos…- le dije..- …La Familia real…

La verdad es que en ese momento, ya no me importaba tanto la Familia Real…hay cientos de personas que se ocupan de velar por su bienestar…En cambio, ¿Quiénes se preocupan de gente como nosotros?...Mi madre, y….

¬…El bebé…

¬ ¿Dijiste algo?.- preguntó mi amigo.

¬…Amigo mío…Mi madre y el niño…no sobrevivieron…

Él siguió mirando al frente…pero su mirada se veía perdida…Me pregunto qué estaría pasando por su cabeza en ese momento de dolor para ambos…

¬ ¡Hay Gerudos atacando!- gritó alguien.- ¡Las Gerudo están en el castillo!

¿En qué momento había llegado gente de Gerudo?…¿Y por qué estarían ellas atacando?…Me pregunté si sería por ese nuevo líder que tenían…

Por fin llegamos al castillo, y entramos a toda velocidad. Efectivamente, había guerreras Gerudo atacando a nuestros soldados…aunque pude notar que ninguna hacía el esfuerzo de escurrirse más adentro de la fortaleza…como si sólo quisieran exterminarnos…

¬ ¡Subamos!- le grité a mi amigo…tenía que ver si, por lo menos, las doncellas estaban bien…

No quise admitirlo…pero con cada gota de sangre que resbalaba por mi pierna, me abandonaba un poco de fuerza…aunque la fuerza me empujaba a hallar con vida a mi doncella. Subí corriendo las escaleras que conducían hacia donde ella podría estar, viendo irónicamente un túnel cuesta arriba, que bien podría asociarse con el paso a la otra vida.

A nuestro encuentro salieron varias guerreras ladronas. Ataqué a algunas certeramente, aunque fuera lo suficiente para que dejaran que avanzáramos a nuestro destino. Mi amigo cubría mi retaguardia, y en un par de ocasiones recibió varios ataques también. Llegamos al piso de arriba…extrañamente solitario. Mi amigo no bajó la guardia…

¬ Oye camarada…- me dijo mi compañero avanzando un poco hacia la entrada a la habitación con su espada en alto.- …Quizá las doncellas huyeron. No veo cuerpos ni sangre…

¬…Estás herido….- comenté.

¬ Lograron darme unas estocadas, pero nada de cuidado…¡Ey!.- exclamó él al ver la cantidad de sangre que manaba de mi herida en el abdomen.- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas asi de herido? Necesitas ayuda!

¬…Odio admitirlo pero…- dejé caer mi espada.- …La verdad es que no me siento muy bien…

¬ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas asi?.- dijo él, para luego acercarse a darme primeros auxilios.

¬ Amigo, no merezco tus atenciones…- dije desviando un poco mi mirada.- …El bebé…

¬ Estará bien.- dijo el interrumpiéndome, mientras hacía tiras de tela con unas cortinas de por ahí.- …Yo sé que el niño estará bien.

¬ No comprendes…- las lágrimas por fin buscaban salir de mis ojos.- …Vi a mi madre, con el bebé en brazos, entrar en tu casa. Un ogro…la destrozó. Escuché el grito de dolor, escuché…Fue horrible…

¬ El bebé estará bien!.- exclamó él más enérgicamente.

Pude sentir la misma angustia que sentía mi amigo, que no exclamó palabra mientras terminaba de vendar mis heridas. Cuando acabó, tomó su espada nuevamente…

¬…Debes quedarte aquí…- me ordenó mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.- En tu estado no serás muy útil. Iré hacia abajo, quizá las doncellas estén en los túneles…

¬ ¡No puedo quedarme aquí, y lo sabes!

Mi amigo recuperó un poco su serenidad…siguió mirando por la ventana, como si aquello no fuera un campo de batalla. Quizá mirando a un punto lejano, en el horizonte, lejos de aquella masacre, soñando con un mañana mejor para aquella devastada ciudad de Hyrule…

¬…Alguien que fue bendecido con la marca sagrada de las diosas, no puede morir de una forma tan falaz, sin dejar la huella de su paso por esta tierra….- dijo con voz segura.- …Mi corazón me dice que el bebé está bien. Y si queremos ir por el, verlo crecer, y estar ahí cuando aquello por lo que vino a este mundo se realice, primero tengo que salvar a su madre. No podría presentarme ante él, y decirle que su madre murió y no hice nada para evitarlo….- Ahí, volteó a mirarme.- …No te acongojes, mi querido amigo. Lamento muchísimo la muerte de tu madre…Y si el bebé sobrevive, será gracias a ella, viviré eternamente agradecido por ello…Comenzaré mi agradecimiento dejando a su hijo a salvo. Por favor…permanece aquí. Yo me ocuparé de buscar a las doncellas.

Sin darme oportunidad de una respuesta, tomó su espada y salió de la torre. Me quedé sentado, mirando impotente el cuarto vacío, maldiciendo a quien fuera que me hubiera causado esas heridas. Aún me dolía, sangraba un poco, pero seguía sin parecerme un impedimento para ayudar a quienes peleaban abajo. Me asomé por la ventana, de donde colgaban algunos banderines con el símbolo de la nobleza.

Un momento después vi a mi amigo aparecer por un puente que lo conduciría escaleras abajo. Había muchos monstruos en el camino, pero no eran problema para él. O eso hacía ver. Apreté los dientes con enojo, deseaba tanto ayudarlo! Pero una parte de mi me decía que debía hacerle caso, tenía que quedarme ahí…

De golpe, varias gerudo salieron como por arte de magia, rodeando a mi amigo…

No lo pensé, sólo…bajé descolgándome de un banderín, y salté hacia donde estaba el hombre a quien le debía la vida…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

¬ Qué osado de tu parte…- dije con el corazón latiéndome rápidamente.- Saltar a brazos enemigos para salvar a tu compañero…

Darking negó con la cabeza.

¬ Creo que no hice nada extraordinario, Epona. Seguramente cualquiera en mi situación lo hubiera hecho.

¬ Pero no con esa agilidad…- dijo la yegua negra.- …Saltar de una torre, sólo descolgándote de un banderín, herido…No eras cualquier soldado.

¬ Quizá nos enteremos de que soldado era si lo dejaran continuar la historia.- dijo Navi extrañamente calmada.

¬ Lo lamento…pero es todo lo que recuerdo..- dijo Darking.- …Bueno, tengo recuerdos rápidos, confusos, no sabría decirles qué es lo que pasó.

¬…Vaya…pues si que es una buena historia, Darking.- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.- …No por que sea algo bueno, pero…esa batalla, tan cruel, con tantas vidas involucradas, cada una con historia propia, personas que proteger…

Escuchamos pasos en dirección hacia nosotros. Hacía ya un rato que el sol se había ocultado. Por ello, me sorprendió ver a Link, serio, decido, caminando hacia nosotros…

¬ Ey!.- Navi voló rápidamente hacia él.- ¿Qué sucede?

¬ Nos vamos.- dijo el chico tajantemente acercándose a mi. Me levanté de un salto.

¬ ¿Cómo que nos vamos, has visto la hora que es? Eres tu el quejumbroso que siempre anda diciendo que esperemos un poco más, que te cuesta esperar hasta el amanecer?

¬ ¡Link!.- lo llamó Malon mientras se acercaba. Su voz sonaba temblorosa.- No te vayas, por favor…

¬ Lo lamento, tenemos que irnos. Cuida de Darking por favor.

¬ ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDOOOO?- gritó Navi.- ¡Es de noche, habrá centinelas, guardias merodeando, y…!

De un movimiento rápido, Link se quitó el sombrero y atrapó a Navi en él.

¬ Muchas gracias por la comida Malon, me pasé un rato muy agradable también. Pero si queremos que esto termine…Debo irme pronto.

¬ No te vayas Link…- la chica lo tomó del brazo.- …Quédate…no tienes por qué hacer eso, no es tu deber! Nadie te lo ha pedido…No sabes si regresarás con vida!

Con una mirada fugaz del chico, la pelirroja guardó silencio. Él la miraba fijamente, serio, molesto…Con delicadeza quitó el brazo de la chica que aún lo sostenía, me tomó de la rienda, y caminamos hacia la salida…

¬…Link…

¬ Malon…- dijo él cuando estuvo frente a la reja que nos separaba del campo de Hyrule.- No sé si es mi deber, si me lo han pedido, o si regresaré con vida. Pero no puedo permitir que este cielo, tan claro, como el que hay esta noche, se opaque con las sombras de Ganondorf. Eso es algo que yo quiero hacer, para que tu duermas tranquila, que todas las personas que han aguantado todo este tiempo duerman en paz, y despierten mañana siendo personas libres, y que se encuentren con sus familias y….- se le cortó la voz momentáneamente.- …Hasta pronto, Malon.

Ella, temblando, levantó lentamente la mano, e hizo un gesto de despedida.

Sin intercambiar otra palabra, salimos del rancho Lon Lon. Una vez que estuvimos algo lejos, Link dejó salir a Navi del sombrero.

¬ ¡pobre de ti si vuelves a hacer eso!- le gritó el hada, pero al verlo serio, se calmó.-…Quieres hablar de algo, Link?

¬…

¬ ¿Por qué cambiaste tan de repente de parecer? Pensé que estabas a gusto con Malon…

¬ Lo estuve.

¬ ¿Entonces? No podías esperar hasta que amaneciera?

¬ Ganondorf no se ha tomado ningún día de descanso para hacer de Hyrule un lugar miserable. Si las diosas han confiado en mi, no puedo defraudarlas…ni a ellas, ni al mundo.

¬ Pero no me has dicho qué fue lo que te orilló a tomar semejante decisión…- insistió Navi.- …Te vi tan tranquilo esta tarde, y después de lo de Nabooru pensé que…

¬ Tengo miedo.

¬…¿eh?

¬…Tengo miedo.

¬ ¿De que?

¬…Me sentí tan a gusto comiendo en casa de Malon, platicando con todos, caminando con ella…- Link pasó saliva.-… Mientras mirábamos las estrellas, Malon dijo que estaba feliz de verme con vida…Tengo miedo de no volver.

¬…Link…

Me detuve suavemente. Miré a Link. Él me sostuvo la mirada, aunque lucia avergonzado…

¬…Sé que es algo tonto…- dijo algo tímido.- Pero de pronto pensé, 'Link, si ya no regresas…jamás podrás vivir otro momento como este.' Si no me iba en ese momento, creo que no me iría nunca…Me siento como un cobarde.

¬ ¿Cobarde, dices?.- dijo Navi casi con orgullo.- Declarar tu miedo es una de las cosas mas valientes que te he visto hacer Link…No tiene nada de malo temer, tampoco deberías de temer decírmelo.

El chico alzó la mirada. Sonrió levemente. No dejé de mirarlo…más que eso, lo acaricié con la cabeza. Ese vacío en mi pecho se hizo más grande, me sucede cada que siento necesidad de abrazarlo, y no puedo hacerlo…

¬…jeje…eso crees, Navi?

¬ Farore no pudo escoger mejor guerrero que tu, Link.

* * *

¬ ¿de verdad es todo lo que recuerdas?.- preguntó la yegua negra a Darking.

¬ Si, esos recuerdos borrosos, y que durante todos estos años me han acosado…pero después que aprendes a vivir con eso, resulta algo incluso divertido.

¬…¿Y si eras un Sheikah?

¬…¿Cómo dices?

¬…No lo sé, todo lo que me has contado, tus habilidades, la forma en que escapabas…seguramente eras un sheikah.

La yegua negra se recostó sobre sus patas, mirando fijamente hacia ninguna parte, como si no le interesara que Darking hubiera puesto todos sus sentidos en ella.

¬…Un par de veces escuché a la tonta de Epona hablar acerca de sus 'visiones'…Les contaba a su madre, y a otros caballos, cosas de su supuesto pasado. Creo que…siempre envidié no poder tener esa clase de recuerdos.

¬ ¿Por qué envidiarías algo asi?

¬ …Nacer caballo, morir caballo, pasar a otra vida sin mas recuerdos que un rancho, no parece ser demasiado interesante. Me hubiera gustado tener algo más de qué hablar…

¬…¿entonces cómo es que sabes lo que es un sheikah?

¬…Sólo lo sé.

¬ Debes tener alguna clase de recuerdos…Las Gerudo creen firmemente en que la muerte no es más que un mito, sólo es energía que pasa a otro estado…

¬ Quizá tengas razón…pero no, nunca he tenido pedazos de recuerdos, como Epona o tú.

¬ …No es nada envidiable, te lo aseguro…

Darking le dio la espalda a su nueva amiga, aún con la palabra sheikah rondándole la cabeza. Si, era cierto que esos recuerdos ya no lo afectaban, había disfrutado mucho ser el caballo de Nabooru, y sentía su vida plena hasta ese momento. Pero esa palabra había movido algo más en su mente, quizá ordenando ideas, quizá trayendo más recuerdos aún no vistos…

¬ Un sheikah…un guerrero sheikah…sheikah…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

¬¡SHEIKAH!.- gritó una guerrera avistando a su nuevo oponente. Éste, ágil como sólo los de su tribu, despejó el camino hasta llegar a su compañero, quedando aún los dos en una encrucijada.

¬ ¡Te dije que no vinieras, idiota!

¬ No podía quedarme ahí sin hacer nada!…

¬ Te golpearé cuando salgamos de esto.

Entre los dos, a pesar de que estaban heridos, se abrieron paso escaleras abajo, pasando unas jardineras del traspatio, buscando llegar al jardín de la Reina, donde ellos sabían existía un pasaje a un túnel de escape. A pesar de que ya no había tantos enemigos, ellos eran sólo dos en ese camino. Las heridas comenzaron a resentirse, a debilitarlos en mayor o menor medida…

Una horda de goblins bloqueaban su último trecho hacia el jardín. Eran demasiados.

¬…Ni siquiera sabemos si las doncellas están allá…

¬ Al menos Impa estará con la reina…

¬…Impa…- el sheikah apretó su espada.- …No tenemos elección…Presiento que será nuestro último combate juntos…

¬…Odio admitirlo, pero también tengo ese presentimiento…Como sea, fue un honor pelear contigo, compañero.

¬ El honor es mío.

Sin detenerse a estrechar sus manos para cerrar aquella despedida, se lanzaron a embestir a los monstruos que impedían su paso. Uno tras otro caía, pero por cada uno llegaban cinco más. Los dos guerreros hicieron uso de sus mejores habilidades, pero estaban en su límite. El joven guerrero sheikah, sirviente de la familia real toda su vida, estaba desmejorado por sus heridas, movido solamente por el coraje de encontrar con vida a 'su doncella', su hermana mayor.

Y el otro hombre, guerrero implacable del ejército real, no había dejado jamás morir a un compañero en combate, protegiendo siempre a los suyos y aún a si mismo. Sus heridas no eran graves, pero no por ello dejaban de sangrar. Sólo quería seguir su corazón, que le decía que su doncella, su esposa, estaba allá abajo, y que juntos irían a buscar a su hijo, el cual tenía la certeza de que seguía con vida…

De entre la multitud se alzó una espada diferente. Los goblins le abrían paso a aquel guerrero del desierto. Un hombre enorme, fornido, atemorizante…diabólico. Podía sentirse la maldad en todo su ser. Ante la nueva visión, el sheikah se detuvo unos segundos…suficiente para que un goblin con suerte hundiera su arma en el vientre de su oponente.

¬ ¡NOOOO!..- gritó su compañero…

…Pero antes de lanzarse a salvarlo, el hombre gerudo lo encaró.

¬ La Reina…- dijo con voz grave y asquerosa.- ¿Dónde está?

¬ Aunque lo supiera…tendrías que matarme, y ni así lo sabrias.

El gerudo no estaba dispuesto a repetir la pregunta. Lanzó varias estocadas, esquivadas ágilmente por el veloz guerrero. Mientras, en el suelo, el joven sheikah seguía con vida, mirando con impotencia la escena…Mirando a aquel gerudo hacer trampa en batalla, distrayendo a su oponente con tierra…

¬ ¡CUIDADO…VAAAAAAAAAAN!

¬…Van…

¬ ¿dijiste algo, Darking?

¬ Van…Impa…la Reina, la princesa…el bebé…Link.

Los goblins ayudaron a su amo, sosteniendo al guerrero desarmado, que a pesar de ello, quería seguir luchando…

El gerudo lo miró con desdén, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción detestable…

¬ Estúpido hylian…pensabas derrotarme asi como así? Mirate, eres un despojo…No eres nada a comparación mía. Ni tu, ni este infelíz reino que nos ha confinado al desierto. Por ahora, creo que es hora de retirarme…la familia real ha huido como cucarachas, escondiéndose en quien sabe donde. Pero puedes estar seguro de que volveré, para tomar lo que es mío, por las buenas, o por las malas…¿Qué?…¿Por qué mierda estas sonriendo?

En efecto, Van sonreía burlonamente.

¬ Ojalá que regreses algún día. En esta tierra encontrarás a alguien que te dará tu merecido, y no tendrá piedad contigo. Todo lo que eres será mandado al carajo, con las voces de nuestra venganza resonando en tus oídos para toda la eternidad…Ya encontrarás al espadachín que acabará con tu vida, te hará pagar por lo que hiciste esta noche, y pasaras milenios rogando su perdón, deseando no volver a encontrártelo, deseando no haber estado en Hyrule esta noche…

¬…Quizá ese espadachín milagroso llegue y me enfrente…Pero tú no estarás aquí para verlo.

De un movimiento, el gerudo cortó la yugular de su oponente con su espada. Van cayó muerto. Los goblins salieron a la orden de un gesto de su líder. En unos minutos, reinó una calma horrorosa…

Aún con una lanceta clavada en el vientre, el joven sheikah se acercó al cuerpo de su amigo.

¬…Mereces que alguien llore en tu tumba, mi amigo Van…- dijo apenas en un susurro.-…Me temo que no podré ser yo…Espero ir para el mismo lugar que tu.

Frío. Sombras…poco a poco el abrazo de la muerte se cernía sobre él. Apenas alcanzó a escuchar unos pasos sobre el pasto ensangrentado, acercándose a él. Aguzó la vista para ver de quién se trataba…

¬…Impa…hermana…

¬…Rem….- ella se hincó a su lado.- …eres un gran guerrero sheikah, hermano.

Y Rem cerró sus ojos, para no volver a abrirlos jamás…

¬ ¿Pero que pasa? .- dijo Malon levantándose de la cama de golpe al escuchar ruido en el establo. Rápidamente se puso un camisón y tomó un tridente por si acaso un ladrón había entrado.

Los caballos estaban incontrolables, nerviosos, pero por uno en especial. Darking parecía un poseso, saltando y dando coces a todo y a todos. No escuchaba a los demás caballos, ni a Malon cuando ésta llegó. De un momento a otro, simplemente, se desplomó.

¬ ¿Pero que rayos?.- gritó Ingo acercándose a ayudar a su jefa.- …¿Qué ha sucedido, señorita?

¬…No lo sé, Ingo…

La chica se hincó junto a Darking, sin saber si es que estaba bien, pero con el preludio de algo malo en su corazón…

¬…Está muerto…

_TO BE CONTINUE_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Yakío.- Lo lamentooo! Se que me tardé siglos en actualizar T-T no tengo perdón! Pero ya ven, que este fic se sigue escribiendo, si señor! Esque me encontré en el dilema de seguir este capítulo, so riesgo de aburrirlos, pero con detalles que son cruciales para la historia…Lamento si les ha parecido demasiado largo o pesado, espero que me sigan leyendo después de todo este tiempo.

**En el siguiente capítulo…**

Los seres vivos mueren al ser consientes de su identidad pasada?…Si es así, entonces Epona podría no enterarse de quién fue en su otra vida…No se si el siguiente capitulo será el último, pero pueden estar seguros, no será para nada tranquilo.


End file.
